When We Split
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link and Snake are forced to split up because Snake has to continue his family line, something he can't do with his lover Link. But what happens when they meet up five years later? SnakexLink IkexLink RoyxLink Yaoi SamusxRosalina Slight Yuri
1. Chapter 1

# When We Split #  
This is another chapter fic! It's an AU story, and yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, please don't read it. It wastes your time, and if you leave a flame, it wastes my time.

Pairing is Snake/Link! As if you couldn't guess. I'm just having trouble writing any other pairing for SSBB.

zZz

"No! No Snake! I don't want you to do this!" a short blond man cried. The man before him was in a tuxedo and needed to talk to Link before the ceremony.

"Link, baby I don't want to do this either. I really don't want to do this at all. But I have to. I need to carry on my family's line, and I can't carry it on with you, and I know that hurts you because it hurts me. We have ten minutes left together, so why don't we make the most of it? If I'm going to make love to you one last time, it's best I do it now." Snake held Link tightly.

"Since it'll be our last, let's make it our best."

Link started kissing the taller man with a ferocious passion while unbuttoning Snake's dress shirt. Snake fished a bottle of lube from a drawer as he lowered Link's skinny jeans and stuck two lubricated fingers in his puckered entrance. Link was used to the pain that followed, so he just went through it until he felt pleasure. Snake stretched his two appendages inside the slightly younger man and then added another lubed finger.

"Snakey! D-do it!" Link moaned.

Snake's time was limited, so he eased his now lube covered erect manhood into the shorter male's now stretched entrance. He started out slow but then picked up the pace. With all the added kisses and Link's moans, Snake was really close, so he reached between their bodies and started pumping Link's manhood.

"Snake... I'm.. gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby. Let me see that beautiful look." Snake took one of Link's earrings between his teeth and started licking his earlobes, one of Link's most sensitive spots. Link came with his eyes locked directly with Snake's, and seeing the blue fire in his eyes electrified by orgasm was what sent Snake over the edge.

After the two calmed down from their orgasmic high, they cleaned up the little mess they made and fixed their clothing. Link's bottom lip started to tremble because he'd most likely never see the love of his life ever again. Two tears fell from his aquamarine eyes, and that was too much for Snake.

"Please don't cry Link. I need you to be strong for me. I hate seeing you like this." Snake kissed away the two drops of water that was trying to ruin Link's beautiful face.

"Don't worry about seeing me cry. You'll never see me again. Go get married now." Link simply refused to look Snake in the eyes.

"Link, we've been over this. I don't want to marry Samus, and she doesn't want to marry me. You know that this is a completely loveless marriage. My father needs me to carry on our family line. When my father passes his fortune will be passed to me, and when I die, my fortune will be passed to my child. If my older brother wasn't killed, we wouldn't have to go through this. But we do. I have to go now Link. I love you. Repeat after me. I. Love. You."

"I. Love. You. I understand Snake. You're going to be late for your wedding. Tell Samus that I don't hate her, and that we're still good friends even though we won't be able to talk anymore. Tell her that I love her too." Link said with a sad smile.

Snake kissed Link's forehead. "I will. Tell Zelda that Samus loves her. I know that Zelda didn't have the will to show up, so pass on that message for her. Goodbye Link. I promise I'll never stop loving you and that I'll never forget you." With that said, Snake walked out of the door, leaving the love of his life behind.

The now single male was still sitting in the room, crying his pretty eyes out. All of the memories he had with Snake were crashing through his mind, but one particular event stood out among the rest.

-Flashback-

"This rain is fucking cold! Snake, how far away is the apartment?!" Link shouted. He and Snake decided to take a walk in the park not even an hour earlier, and suddenly the clear blue skies turned black and rain started pouring on the two unfortunate men.

"Like two minutes if we run babe! Since when the hell is rain cold?!" Snake yelled back.

"No fucking clue!"

Two minutes later, they arrived at their shared apartment. They kicked off their shoes and ran to their bedroom to put on some warm pajamas.

"S-S-Snake, I'm s-still f-f-freezing. L-let's cuddle on the c-couch under the heavy blanket w-we never use," Link's TOES were slightly blue and his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Snake was usually warm no matter what, so he knew he'd be able to warm up his sweetheart.

"Of course. We haven't had cuddle time in a while anyway." Snake said as they laid down on the sectional couch and wrapped them both into the thick blanket.

"That's because every time we try, you get too horny and practically jump me, you big perv!" Link joked.

"You know you love it when I'm a pervert. Now since you made fun of me, guess what time it is?" the brunet whispered into Link's pointy ear.

"Tickle time?" Link was anticipating tickle time. It was one of his favorite things to do with the man he adored to bits.

"Tickle time!" Snake ripped the blanket off and tackled Link to the floor. His little one was extremely ticklish, and he just loved to listen to his laugh as if it was music.

"Bahahahahahahaha! Sn-AKE! I give! I give!" Link pleaded.

"What do you say?" Snake asked mockingly. Link hated saying the password to get out of Snake's tickling clutches, and he knew it.

"Haha! Snake is the-HAHAHA- most handsome and amazing-heehee- man in the entire world, so I- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- am really lucky to have-EEEEEEEEEEE-!" Snake pinched Link's butt there, "...him!"

Snake released Link and smothered him with kisses, "You know, I'm actually really lucky to have you. I couldn't fathom a day without you baby." the brunet confessed.

"I can't even begin to imagine life without you by my side. Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"I promise. Now you promise me the same thing."

"I promise that I'll never leave you Snake. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go take a nap. I'm tired and didn't get to finish cuddle time with you."

"I like the sound of that." Link kissed Snake as the taller mad carried them off to their bedroom.

-End Flashback-

Little did Link know, Snake was thinking of the exact same memory while waiting for his "bride", if you could call her that. Snake never saw Samus more than a friend, and vice versa. Strange how two gay people were forced to act straight and get married. It's funny how back then they promised to never leave each other, but look at them now. Separated forever.

Link left the building. He couldn't stay there any longer. He went to their apartment, packed all of the little things that were his, like clothes, and went to an airport. He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew what that he had to go away for a while.

zZz

Chapter one of "When We Split"! What do you think so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

# When We Split #  
Chapter two! On with the next chapter.

zZz

A tall, married brunet was standing in the parking lot, waiting for his lesbian wife to get out of the store so they could go home and play video games. While he was waiting, he decided to think about things. Like how he'd been married for five years, only to not do what he was supposed to do. The entire point of his marriage was to have a child to carry on his family's name, but they'd never had sex or anything touching besides hugs. Hell, when they had to kiss at their wedding it was like, "I'll kiss him/her after hell freezes fifty times over and back!" He'd lost someone he loved, Samus lost someone she loved, and it was all for nothing apparently.

Neither one of the two could think about having sex with one another, that'd be like rape and incest at the same time! Snake and Samus were pretty much brother and sister, and they certainly would not enjoy fucking each other. Snake didn't like boobs, and Samus didn't like cock, to put it bluntly.

Snake's mind drifted off to someone he missed with every atom in his soul and every fiber of his being. A certain blond, that happened to have his height perfectly fitted to just barely reach his chest, and just a wonderful human being all in all. He never knew what happened to his blondie, but he hoped he was doing just fine. After the wedding he never saw him again.

Suddenly, Snake turned to see a little boy that seemed to be about five with brown hair and blond tips at the end of his bangs running in the middle of the road in front of the store, and a car was going full speed right towards him. Snake quickly dashed out into the road and grabbed the child and protected him by holding him close to his chest. The dickfuck driving just kept going, so Snake covered the child's ears and yelled, "ASSHOLE!" and stood up while holding the little boy.

"Hey there little guy. Didn't your mama tell you to never run into the street?" Snake asked softly. Something about this kid stirred something deep within Snake, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

The child laughed and started to pat Snake's stubble and cheek. He looked over to see a man with blue hair running towards them, out of breath.

"Thank *huff* you so much! Kris, what have I told you? No running *pant* away from Papa! You are so lucky your Mama isn't here, or he would have gone ballistic!" the man scolded as he took Kris from Snake.

"No problem. And did you say "he"?"

"Yes. Kris's mother is a male, and we say Mama since he was the one who carried him and birthed him. By the way, my name is Ike."

"Men can get pregnant? My name is Snake. Nice to meet you." Snake looked at what Kris was wearing, and it looked like something someone he used to know would put together. A green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and green converse was what he wore, and Snake knew that only one person would put that outfit together for a five year old, wishing it was him who was wearing it.

"Actually, he is the only male to ever get pregnant, strangely enough. Well, I've got to go get some things in the store really quick. Thank you again for saving him, I owe you one. Here's my card, it's got my cell phone number on it if you ever need a favor. Sometimes it won't be me answering, so just ask for Ike, okay? Thank you again!" Ike put down Kris, who was staring at Snake in admiration, and they walked hand in hand into the store, in which Samus was coming out of.

"Who was that?" the tall blonde asked.

"Ike's the one with blue hair, and Kris is the little boy. The kid ran into the road and a car was coming, so I did some sort of duck and roll thing and saved him. He gave me his card if I ever need a favor. The thing is though, Kris's mother is a dude. He's the only male to ever give birth."

"No way! That's pretty cool if you ask me. No, when I saw Kris and what he was wearing, he made me think of-"

"Same here! Weird right? Well, let's go back to the house, I'm hungry and I wanna kick your ass in any game you pick. Game night motha fucka!" Snake shouted.

"Ha! I'll beat your ass in every game we play! I got the pizza, chips, dip, beer... Anything else?" Samus asked. She usually forgot one thing they ate on game night.

"You forgot the doughnuts. I'll run in and get them, hold on a sec," Snake walked into the store and saw Kris again, once again without an adult.

Snake walked over to him and crouched down, "Hey Kris. Where's your Papa? Did you run off again?"

Kris nodded his head and said, "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know. Let's go find him and get some doughnuts while we're at it." Snake picked up Kris again, it felt so right holding the little boy, and set off. They went through every row until they found the doughnuts.

"Hmm... Why don't you pick? There's jelly, chocolate, strawberry, glazed, and pink frosted sprinkle doughnuts."

"Homer* doughnuts!" Kris said excitedly.

Snake smiled, "Okay, we can get the Homer doughnuts. I'll get three for you to take home, and a dozen for me and Samus."

Snake got the doughnuts and went to the cash register. He payer for the doughnuts, let Kris eat one, and set off to look for Ike.

"Where the hell is he?" Snake wondered out loud. Suddenly, Snake remembered he had Ike's number, so he took out his phone and dialed it.

"Hello?" a rather familiar voice asked.

"Ike?"

"No, Ike's at the store. He should be back later. May I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah my name is-"

"Kris! There you are!" a deep voice said.

Snake accidentally pushed the end dial on his touch screen phone, so he just put his phone away and turned to Ike.

"Yeah, I came in to get some doughnuts and I found Kris wandering around so we started looking for you. We found the doughnuts first, so we picked up some Homer doughnuts. I got three for him to take home and he already ate one, so sorry if that spoils his dinner or something."

"That's alright. Here, let me pay you-"

Snake put his hand in a "stop" motion, "Trust me, it's okay. I've got money to spare to buy a little kid some doughnuts. I have to go now, it's game night with my best friend and I've left her waiting long enough."

"Oh well, thank you again! Kris, say thank you."

Kris looked up at Snake, smiled, and said in his adorable little voice, "Thank you!" and hugged his leg.

Snake smiled and patted his head, "Bye Kris. Your very welcome... Maybe I'll see you around sometime. This is a pretty small town after all."

"Yeah, we just moved here a week ago. At first, my lover was hesitant at moving here, but he caved. Kris's birthday is next Saturday. Do you want to come? His mother says that he has many friends here, so he would invite a lot of people, so why not invite you? You did save Kris's life and all..." the slightly shorter blue haired man invited.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll bring Samus too, she might know him if I don't. I guess I'll get details later, so I'll tall to you soon. Bye Ike. Bye Kris!" Snake smiled and waved goodbye as he went out to meet his wife.

"Wanna go to a birthday party next week?" Snake asked as he and Samus started walking the short distance back to their mansion.

"Sure! Who's party?"

"Kris's. He was the little boy. His father Ike invited me and was okay with you coming. His birthday is next Saturday."

"Sounds good to me. Do we know them though? I don't recall an Ike and little Kris."

"No clue. He said they just moved here, and that his lover was here before, so we might know him. Anyway, it's game night, and we're home now, so let's go get your ass kicked." Snake teased.

"Shut the hell up! I'm kicking your ass in every game tonight. Halo 3, Gears Of War 2, Call Of Duty... Your ass is mine!" Samus shot back as she set up all the food on the coffee table.

"Whatever. The only game you beat me at is fucking Kinect Adventures, and you're in way better shape than I am."

"A win is a win," Samus answered while putting in Battlefield 1943.

They played video games for hours, only stopping when Samus needed to go buy more beer or when Snake needed a smoke break. They'd been playing since 7:00 p.m. and were still going strong at 1:30 a.m. Snake was winning in the number of defeats by two wins, and Samus hadn't even put in Kinect Adventures yet.

"Alright, time for Kinect Adventures. This should be good since we're buzzed and we both do good on Reflex Ridge," Samus said standing in the middle of the room. She moved the coffee table to a corner and Snake stood arms length away from her.

"Let's do the hardest one up here and work our way down, it'll be easier that way so when out half drunk asses get tired." the man said.

"Alright. After I kick your ass three levels in a row we're sitting down and having chat time." the woman said.

The first level, the hardest one they did, was ridiculous. Snake lost his balance five times and blamed Samus.

"You cheater! Makin me fall and shit!"

All Samus did was laugh and say, "Mutha fucka, yo dumb self is drunk and fell! Don't try to play that shit on me!" Funny how being drunk and competitive made the ghetto in them shine.

Samus ended up winning that round, and the next one as well. Snake tried to get ahead by "accidentally" smacking Samus in the face while trying to get the tokens.

"Snake what the hell?! Don't fucking smack me! I will download lesbian porn on your laptop!"

"I was getting the tokens! Don't damn me to that disgusting shit!"

"The fuck you were!" Samus got Snake back at the end by kicking him in the groin while claiming she had to do a jumping jack to get all the coins.

At this point, it was crucial to win. The next win meant the winner of game night, and would have to suffer through a week's worth of torture.

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, I'm gonna win!"

"Fuck that! I can't lose to you! I've never lost!"

"You will this time, mother fucker!" Samus was determined.

The entire round of Reflex Ridge was close. They both got all the tokens, got all the jumps, and were speeding along as well. The moment of truth came when the end was in sight, and Samus was ahead by one token.

When the tokens were being tallied, you could hear Samus reciting,"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" over and over again.

"YES! IN YO FACE, BITCH!" Samus cheered.

"Good games Sam. You finally beat me! Ima get you next time though, so relish in your week of torment and teasing."

The duo sat own on the sectional couch with their beers and relaxed. It was about 2:00 and they were praying the old lady next door didn't hear them playing. They didn't need her bitching and whining in the morning again. Woman sure knew how to fuck up a nice Sunday hangover...

"Tell me. What the fuck turns you on by boobs?" Snake asked. He was always intrigued as to why straight males and lesbian females loved them.

"Because their awesome. They are warm so when your face or hands are cold you can warm up. They're soft which makes it the perfect pillow to lay on after sex, and they vary in size, although the big ones are the best. What turns you on to a dick?"

"Let's see, I top when I fuck a guy, so it's to send him over the edge before I do. Besides, vaginas are fucking disgusting. Bleeding and shit... Turn off."

"Not like we can help it. Penises-"

"Peni," Snake corrected.

"Ugh, fine. Peni are just so damn ugly! I mean damn! They look weird."

"No different than a dildo!"

"Huge difference! They don't all actually look like one, and that's the kind I use."

"I'd say too much info, but I think we've crossed that line a couple times. How long has it been since either of us got laid?"

Samus didn't have to think about it because it came right from the top of her head, "Five years. Too damn long if you ask me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to go to sleep. Night Snake."

"When you orgasm, keep it quiet alright?" Snake said with a knowing wink.

"I don't know if I can do that," Samus said with a wink of her own, "I'm a screamer."

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Now I gotta barf up all my food and beer! Goodnight trick!"

Samus walked up stairs and shot back a, "Night hoe!" and went to her room.

Snake laughed and started to make his way upstairs. He put on his grey sweatpants and got in his king size bed. The married man ended up thinking about Kris and how he stirred something within him. Snake fell asleep thinking on that, falling asleep just before he figured it out.

xXx (One Week Later: Kris's Birthday)

"Snake, wake the fuck up!" a female voice shouted.

"Ma, I don't wanna get up!"

"I'm not your fucking mother! It's me Samus! Snake, we have to go get Kris a present because we were too lazy to get it any other day."

Snake sat up and looked at the woman he was currently thinking of ways to tie up and throw into a closet, "We? I've been wanting to go all week, but your skinny-yet-fat ass decided to go to the Cheescake Factory and buy three cheescakes so we would stay home all week."

"Don't deny that you weren't in love with me for a split second. We both know you weren't complaining when I gave you that big ass strawberry cheesecake."

"True. Alright, gimmie a few to get dressed. By the way, what the hell do I wear to a kid's party?"

"I picked out your clothes and laid them out on the chair over there. I'm gonna go get dressed so we have plenty of time to figure out what a kid plays with."

The blonde woman left the room and Snake went over to his clothes. A white Polo, a black Aeropostale hoodie, black jeans, and high black and white Air Force Ones. He put on the clothes, added his black bandanna, and went to his personal bathroom to shave.

After shaving, he went down to meet Samus in her red Volkswagen 2006. She was wearing a red Aeropostale hoodie over a black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a red hair tie and two pieces of hair were surrounding her beautiful face.

Samus started up the engine and drove onto the street, "Alright, what do kids like to play with?"

"No fucking clue. Let's just browse till we find something good."

The duo arrived at the mall and walked around, played games at the arcade, at Chick-Fil-A from the food court, and even looked at the back area of Spencer's. They'd been there for about three hours, the party started in one, and they didn't have anything present-wise for Kris.

"Fuck! We don't have any- Halo 4 is out! We NEED it!" Snake begged.

"Hell yeah we do. First game we play next game night. They have a buy one get one deal... Assassin's Creed 3! We REALLY need that one."

The duo bought the games and looked at each other with knowing expressions.

"Say, why don't we get Kris an Xbox, Halo 4, Assassin's Creed 3, Kinect, and Kinect Adventures? Kids like this stuff right?" Samus asked.

"I think. Besides, he'll get a head start in these games before us since we don't play new ones till game night."

They got all the game stuff and left for the car. They put the stuff in the backseat and Snake gave Samus the directions to Ike's place. They drove up to a two story house with balloons on the mailbox and two cars; a tan Chevy Tahoe and a neon green Audi R8 in the driveway. Cars were lined up and down the street, so Samus and Snake were thanking the lord they took Samus's small Jetta over Snake's giant black 2011 Cadillac Escalade.

"That car..."

"I know right? Gosh, why am I getting a nostalgic feeling right now?" the tall blonde woman asked as she got out the car with the Xbox and Snake with the games.

"No clue. Might as well go to the door. I need to see the only man to ever give birth. I've been dying to see him."

"Me too. Man, we've been living here for years and we haven't seen any of our friends once! Do they even live here anymore?"

"Once again, no fucking clue. After Marth was killed, we never really say much of them. Of course, he was killed a month before we got married, but that's not the point. I'm still pissed we haven't found the murderer of my big brother. One day, justice will be served...*"

"One day. Knock on the door, I don't like knocking."

Knock, knock, knock.

The door opened and there stood Ike with Kris in his strong arms. They both smiled and invited the two in and they set their present on the table with the rest.

"Everyone is out back, but before we go out there, there's someone I want you to meet,"

Ike set Kris down and went outside for a moment, and came back with someone with him.

Snake and Samus's eyes landed on someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

zZz

That's that! Who do you think Ike is introducing? I predict a 95% chance that no one will get it. On to my (useless) points:

1.* Where did I get the "Homer" doughnuts from, and what kind of doughnut was it? First person to get it right gets a oneshot or something. I'll figure it out then.

2.* I based that off of the whole Kurt Cobain death. I refuse to believe it was suicide. I'll link an article on the whole thing, which has everything I already knew. Just PM me and I'll link it. Nirvana is my favorite and all... Yeah I could talk for hours on this subject, so to save you the trouble of reading my rant on something you most likely know nothing about, I'm ending his author's note.

Till next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

# When We Split #  
Chapter three! On with the next chapter.

zZz

Snake and Samus's eyes landed on someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Peachy!?"

They hadn't seen the short, blonde haired, big blue eyed, pink loving woman since the death of Marth, because she was Marth's fiancèe.

"Oh good you already know each other. She was the one to welcome us here, so I thought I'd introduce you, but I don't need to do that!"

Peach's face was drained of all color, and seemed to be in a state of shock. She couldn't speak, but quickly tried to regain her voice.

"Something wrong Peach?" Snake asked.

Peach found her voice, "H-hi! Um, what are you two doing here?"

"Ike invited us. Peach, what's up? Don't think you can lie to me; I've known you long enough to be able to tell."

Peach grabbed Samus's arm and dragged her to a corner, "Sam, do you know who lives here?" she said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, Ike and Kris. Oh, and whoever Kris's mom is, I have to meet him."

"That's the thing! His mother is-"

"Hey! What are you two doing over there? The party is out back, let's go." Ike said. The rest of the guests followed Ike, and Peach was starting to hyperventilate.

"Peachy, calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine." Samus assured.

Peach calmed down to the point of breathing regularly, but she was still growing frantic.

"Hey everyone! Last of the guests are here!"

Everyone went about as wide eyed as Peach at the sight of Snake, so they decided to keep Snake, along with Samus, busy at all times.

"Why hello there! Haven't seen you two for a good five almost six years!" Daisy greeted.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. Between work, being lazy, and video games... We don't get out much." Samus said.

"That's okay! So... Let's stay over here, yeah?"

"But what about Kris's mom? I want to meet him!" Snake whined.

"Trust me, you're perfectly acquainted already," Daisy mumbled under her breath so Snake and Samus couldn't hear exactly what she said.

"What was that?" Samus asked.

"I said he's busy right now. Come on, it's catch up time!"

For at least two hours, Daisy and some other kept Snake and Samus busy, while Peach and the rest kept Ike, Kris, and Kris's mom separated. That worked for a while, but the most disastrous time came: Present time.

"Alright everyone, Kris is dying to open his presents, and I won't hold him back much longer because it's nearly his bed time."

Everyone gathered around and collected the gifts they brought. When Snake tried to go get his and Samus's, Peach stopped him.

"I got it sweetie. I'm guessing your gifts are the ones from Game Stop?"

Samus and Snake both nodded their heads. Peach knew them so well. While she went to claim their gifts, Daisy and Luigi made sure to stand in front of the duo so they couldn't see anything other than the , distractions don't last forever.

"Sit... down!" Samus grunted. She pushed Daisy into her seat and Snake did the same with Luigi.

"Alright, who's first?" Ike asked. Nearly everyone volunteered, and Samus and Snake couldn't be seen from the back.

Once everyone else gave their presents, the married duo snuck away from everyone and made their way towards Ike. Peach noticed and rushed Kris's mom inside. They still hadn't met, let alone see, the infamous male, and were getting annoyed with everyone. Were they trying to divert them away from him?

"I think that's all-"

"You forgot a couple of people," the tall blonde reminded.

They walked up to Ike and Kris and gave him their presents.

"Hot damn! An Xbox, Halo 4, Assassin's Creed 3, the Kinect, and Kinect Adventures?! You guys didn't need to spend so much-"

"Oh be quiet. We're regulars at Game Stop, got a discount because of our connections and membership, got a buy one get one deal for Halo 4 and Assassin's Creed 3, and I already told you that we've got more money than we can spend." Snake assured.

"Well, alright. I think I'll keep Halo and Assassin's Creed... He IS only six..."

"Don't think I can't tell you're lying! You've been wanting these, haven't you?" Samus said with a smile.

"Maybe!"

The back door opened slightly and a voice said, "Who the hell got him an Xbox, Halo 4, Assassin's Creed 3, the Kinect, and Kinect Adventures?! I'm so kicking your ass-"

Snake froze. That voice was familiar, and he knew exactly who it was. Samus also froze, because she hadn't had the slightest clue THIS man was also THAT man. It couldn't be him, he left years ago!

"Babycakes, come out here! This is the man I wanted to tell you about, and his wife."

"Alright. Hi my name is-" the man stopped dead in his tracks, and couldn't believe the sight before him. He hadn't seen them for years, cut off all contact with them, and even went as far as thinking they moved out of the small town.

"Link? What's wrong?" a concerned Ike asked. He looked over at Snake and Samus, noticed them in the same way as his lover, and said, "What the hell guys? Something I need to know?"

Samus was the one to break everything, "LINKY! I -mwuah- missed you -mwuah- so much! Where the -mwuah- hell did you go?" the taller blond asked frantically between kisses to his cheeks.

"Um, I'll tell you soon. I have to get Kris in bed. Come on, Kris. Bedtime. Thank everyone for your gifts!"

Kris turned to the guests and said, "Thank you very much!" in his adorable child voice. He followed his mother in the house, and all the guests, save for Samus and Snake, left.

While Link was getting Kris set for bed, Ike wanted to know what happened, and he wanted to know then.

"What the hell just happened?"

Snake could barely move, let alone speak, so Samus took over, "We know Link. Very, very close to Link. Snake was..."

"Samus..." Link said with a warning tone.

"... even closer to Link than I was." Samus finished.

"Oh that's cool! Uh Snake? Are you okay?" Ike asked. Snake still hadn't moved, and he seemed to be literally frozen.

"He's just fine. Link, can I talk to you for a sec?" Samus asked. She dragged Link to the far end of the giant backyard and faced him.

"Tell me everything. Where you went, how you met Ike, why you decided to come back. Every. Last. Detail."

Link sighed, "I left the day of the wedding...

-Flashback-

A certain blond man was trying his damndest not to cry, and he was succeeding. He sat in an airport with a one-way ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii. He didn't know anyone there, but he could make friends. Not only did he need to leave the small town he lived in, he went as far as leaving the damn country!*

"Flight 182 to Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding." the male over the intercom said.

Link got up with his things and got in the line to board. He had his head phones ready to listen to the music they provided or to watch a movie. The blondie also had handfuls of five dollar bills because he'd definitely need some alcoholic beverages for a while.

As Link was walking, he almost tripped, but thankfully a man with blue hair prevented that fall.

"Careful now. Don't need a pretty thing like you falling, now do we?" the man said.

For some reason, Link blushed,"Thank you. My name is Link."

The man smiled,"My name is Ike. Let's get on the plane, shall we? We can talk more there."

The men boarded the plane and were lucky enough to be sitting next to each other, according to their tickets. Ike helped the shorter male put his carry on in the compartment above their heads, and sat down.

"Thank you. Sometimes I see my height as more of a curse than a blessing..."

"No problem. A blessing? Every short person I've met hated being short."

"That's a story for another time, which I hope I can tell you. You're pretty cool, and I'd like to get to know you better." Link said with a small smile.

"I'd like to get to know you too." Ike said with a big smile.

For the entire plane ride, the two men who were obviously attracted to each other, talked about random things on the plane, and why Ike was going to Hawaii.

"It's where I grew up. I haven't been there in about five years since my parents died, so I'd like to see how everyone's been."

"Your parents died? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I went up to the town they were living in for the funeral and then traveled around. I finally decided to go back to Hawaii after five years of constant travel."

Ike thankfully didn't ask Link why he was going to Hawaii, because the blondie was in no way ready to talk about it. Ike even offered Link to stay at his family's hotel that he inherited from his parents, and Link accepted.

"I'm also checking in on my brother. He's known to get into trouble, and I just need to see if he's as okay as he says when we're on the phone. I love that dumbass to bits and pieces, but I swear he's a redheaded blond. No offense to you though, I can tell you're not like your stereotype."

(Quick Author's Note: No hate on blond/blondes! I'm a blonde myself! You're not all stupid! Back to the story!)

"My IQ is pretty high. Only Snake's is higher..." Link said.

"Who's that?"

"No one you should ever need to worry about, trust me. Just forget I ever said his name."

The men went on to being best friends, and Link eventually was ready to date again after a month. At first, he felt bad about moving on after such a short period of time, but there was no point in holding on to Snake. They'd had sex a few times, and Link was acting really strange. He told his blue haired lover not to worry about it, but Ike, being trained in medical school, could tell something was up with Link.

"Baby, come on to my office. I just want to consult a nurse on something." Ike begged. Link agreed, so they went down to doctor's.

"Malon! I need you to come here for a moment." the tall man called.

"Listen, give him a pregnancy test. I know what you're thinking, but just do it anyway please. Just so I'm not paranoid," Ike whispered into the red haired female's ear.

Malon smiled and turned to Link, "If you could, please come this way sir." Link nodded his head with a smile and followed her.

Malon put on some gloves and wiped a spot on his left arm with alcohol. She then grabbed a needle and took some blood from the spot she wiped.

"Which bandage color and lollipop would you like?" Malon asked as she opened a drawer full of said items.

"A green bandage please. Hm, I'm in the mood for a... Oh! Can I have an orange flavored one?!"

The nurse chuckled. This grown man was acting like such a child, but at least he knows what a child likes, because she had a strong feeling he'd need that information.

"You can go to the main room now. Thank you for your cooperation!" Malon dismissed Link as she took care of the blood she drew.

"Your all done! Thanks for doing this for me babe, I know you don't like needles."

"It's fine. Can we get some food? I am so fucking craving a chicken sandwich from Chick-Fil-A with waffle fries, a Dr. Pepper, and chicken soup from KFC."

Ike and Link got to their car and got the food Link wanted. After about two days, Malon called Ike from the office.

"Ike, it's positive. Congratulations!"

"Really? Thanks Malon, I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Ike set down the phone and went upstairs to see Link watching Regular Show.

"God, this show is so fucking stupid*. If I was straight and had a child, there would be no way in hell he or she would watch this shit. I'd let them watch Johnny Brave, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Catdog, Hey Arnold, and so much more. Oh how I miss the 90's tv shows..."

"Babe, I've got news. You know when I took you to my office a few days ago, and Malon took some blood?"

"Yeah. By the way, what was that for?"

"It was a pregnancy test... And it's positive."

"Quit fucking with me Ike. Men can't get pregnant."

"Well you are. I don't know how it's possible, but it is. Baby, you're gonna be a mommy."

The look of realization dawned on Link and his face softened up, "I have gained some weight. I'm gonna be a mama... You'll be the father, right?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I? It's my baby... Right?"

Link decided to just go ahead and screw his slight suspicion, "Of course it is! You're the only one I've had sex with lately. When do we get to know the sex of the baby?"

"Let's see... We had sex for the first time a month after we got here. So you're about three to four months pregnant. In about a month we can go learn the sex of the baby, not that it matters. I'd love a little boy or a little girl."

A month passed and Ike took a very pregnant Link to the doctor's.

"Malon! You know what we need. I'll stay out here."

Out walked Malon with the biggest smile she'd had in a long time, "Right this way sweetie. Ike, we need to talk after I finish this up. It's about R-"

"Got it. I should go see him soon anyway. I haven't seen him since we got here, which I really should have. Go on and do the ultrasound so you can tell me."

Malon and Link walked to the ultrasound room and hooked Link up.

"This might feel a bit cold," Malon said as she prepared the gel.

"Heehee it tickles. So, do you need to talk about with Ike?"

"It's his brother. I really don't know if I can tell you more than that without Ike's permission. I'm really sorry Link."

"It's quite alright Malon. So tell me, have you always lived here?"

"Actually, no. I used to live in this small town in Virginia. Population is barely 300. I moved here because I felt the need for a change, and Ike and his brother agreed to come with me."

"I thought he grew up here?"

"He did, but when he was 17 his parents moved to Clifton. He didn't stay there long, so I doubt he remembers it."

"How long did he stay there?"

"Two days tops. He turned 18 and his parents let him take his brother back to Hawaii since they knew he was responsible. I had made friends with him and told him I wanted to go to Honolulu. He said he and his brother were going, so I could go with. Haven't left since."

"Oh. So do you see anything?"

"Just found the baby! Looks like you're having a... Baby boy!"

"How can you tell?"

"See that thing right there? That's his... dingaling."

"Oh. Well, I think we should tell Ike about his baby boy." Link had a giant smile on his face. He was having a baby boy! Never in a million years would he picture himself in a hospital bed, getting an ultrasound, and finding out he's having a boy.

Malon wiped off the gel from Link's stomach, cleaned off the tools she used, and helped him off the bed and into the main room.

Ike saw the two walking into the main area with smiles on their faces, so he approached them, "Hey babycakes! So, what are we having?"

"A baby boy!" Link said excitedly.

"That's awesome. We need to go get some boy stuff for him later, and pick out a name for him too. Wait right here for a sec please, I need to talk to Malon."

Ike and the redheaded nurse walked to the corner while Link sat down. 'What the hell are they hiding from me? Oh well, time to think of baby names. Let's see... Donovon? No. Jacob? I like it, but it's too common. David... Why the hell did I bring that name up? Too many memories.* Kris? I really like that. I'll have to run it through with Ike...'

"Alright, I'm back. Knowing you, you picked out a name. So what did you choose?" the tall man asked.

"What do think of Kris? Spelled with a "K", not a "C"?"

Ike smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The rest of Link's pregnancy went just fine. No complications, nothing bad at all. Link had occasional mood swings, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Ike, what the hell just happened?" asked the very pregnant one, who was due at any second, and standing in a puddle of water.

"What... OH SHIT! Let's go! Get in the car, I'll grab the suitcase!" the blue haired one half-yelled frantically.

"Okay," Link said calmly.

Ike drove to the hospital where Malon was waiting. Link called her up while Ike was getting the suitcase, and she was laughing like hell.

"Ike, calm down! Can we get this C-section done so you can see your son?" Malon asked between her hysterical laughter.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just worried... Both of them better be okay..."

"We'll be fine, Ike. Come hold my hand." Link said, hand outstretched.

Ike did what he was told and Malon performed the C-section.

"Why the hell are you still a nurse? You need to go to doctor status." Ike said while Malon was cleaning Kris.

"Na. I like being a nurse, even though I'm trained enough to be called a doctor. Link, here's little Kris."

Link took Kris into his shaking arms and was pretty much frozen. Why? Well, this baby had a head full of hair, but not the color he was expecting.

"Where the hell did he get brown hair? Mine is blue, and yours is blond..." Ike trailed off slowly.

Link started to hyperventilate, so Malon quickly grabbed the baby and Link passed out.

"Um... Here's Kris. His birth certificate is over there. When he wakes up, be calm. I'll see you in an hour." Malon left quickly. She didn't want to witness this drama.

Link woke up after five minutes, saw Ike holding Kris, and started crying.

"N-no! It c-can't be! G-god dammit! I thought I left him behind!"

"Link, calm down," Ike said with two tears falling down his face, "It's alright. I may not be his biological father, but I'll still be his father. I'm guessing he's your ex's, right?"

Link nodded his head, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. Just like I love Kris. We can go home in a few days. Go to sleep baby, you need rest."

Five years passed and the small family was ready to move.

"Ike, why are we moving?" Link asked as he held a now five year old Kris.

"Because we need a change, and I got a job offer there. Why are you so hesitant to move?"

"It's just... Nevermind. I wonder how many of my friends still live there."

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

-End Flashback-

"So, yeah. That's all there is to it." Link said.

"So... Snake's the father?"

"Yep. I don't plan on telling him though. Kris knows Ike as his father, and that's how it's going to stay."

"But Link... Snake needs a child to continue is family, and you know damn well that won't be done with me. We act like husband and wife, but we're still best friends."

"Sam, I know but... I can't do this to Ike, Kris, or myself for that matter. Ike has been a wonderful father to Kris."

"I understand. Well, I'd love if Snake and I could be know as Auntie Samus and Uncle Snake. Can we at least do that? We'll babysit when you need it!"

Link smiled, "I guess so. It's getting late, and I'm tired. My cell is still the same, so you can call me whenever. Alright Samus, I love you. Be safe." Link kissed Samus's cheek and went inside, completely ignoring Snake.

"Snake! Let's go, they're tired."

"Alright. Um, see you around I guess. Later Ike."

"Bye man!" Ike went inside his house and Snake and Samus left.

The car ride was mostly silent, but Samus would change that once they arrived home.

"Snake, before you go to bed, let's talk."

"What's up?"

"I talked to Link and he went to Hawaii when he left."

"He always did want to go there, I just never took him. Damn..." Snake mumbled.

"Well, he said we could be Auntie Samus and Uncle Snake. What do you think? I know you took a liking to Kris, so why not?"

"I guess that's cool. I wonder where he got the brown hair from. Ah well, who cares. I'm going to bed. Night Samus."

"Goodnight Snake."

Once Snake went up stairs, Samus facepalmed. Snake had an IQ of 180, fluent in six different languages, but couldn't tell Kris was his baby? The kid looked just like him!

'Oh well,' Samus thought, 'Maybe it's for the best he doesn't know.' Samus decided to call it a night, and went upstairs.

xXx (Ike and Link's Bedroom)

"So... Is Snake Kris's father?" Ike asked, holding Link's hand.

"Yes, but I'm not telling him, and Samus isn't either. He's very smart, but still a true dumbass with these things. He's Uncle Snake now, so we don't need to worry. I'm tired baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Link immediately went to sleep, but Ike had his thoughts directed one a certain detail. Peach was Marth's fiancèe, Snake was Marth's brother who was killed. He had a strong feeling he knew someone who knew who something about it.

-Flashback-

"What's up Malon?"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but your brother has been acting strange. I saw him the other day with red eyes and a bunch of other guys walking to the 7-11 that was robbed. You don't think it could've been-"

"It couldn't have been him. I taught him to stay away from that stuff. He's got too much potential and is too good to stoop as low as drugs and being a criminal. I'll keep an eye on him though. Thanks Malon."

"You're welcome Ike. And congratulations." the nurse said with a smile.

Ike smiled back and went to Link. After they left the hospital, he went to check on his brother.

"Stay in the car. I'll be right back." Ike said.

He went up to the house his sibling was supposed to be living in and knocked.

The door opened and Ike saw his younger brother for the first time in a while.

"Hey man. It's been a while. What's up?"

"Please tell me you're not on drugs, in a gang, and turning into a criminal."

"Course not man! You taught me better than that."

Ike smiled and hugged his brother, "Just checking. I've got to go."

"One more thing. I'm moving soon to a small town in the States. It's-"

Meanwhile, Link was sitting in the car, waiting for Ike to hurry up. He needed to piss, and he was hungry. He felt Kris kick him, so he decided to talk to him.

"Yeah, Papa's taking forever, isn't he? I'm hungry too. Oh! Here he comes."

"Alright babe, you hungry?"

-End Flashback-

Ike was getting a headache so he just decided to go to bed. Before he went to sleep, he had one more thought.

'Roy, wherever you are, please be safe. Please don't be doing anything you shouldn't.'

zZz

Meaningless Point(s):

1.* I know Hawaii is part of the United States, but please bear with me. I didn't want to send him to Mexico or Barcelona. Hawaii sounded nice, so that's where I sent him.

2.* Sorry if you like shows like Adventure Time and Regular Show. I grew up watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Catdog, Hey Arnold, The Rugrats and much more. I'd take those shows over the ones I deem retarted any day.

3.* Who knows their video games? Who's name is David? (By the way, BlueDragonSpirit6: You can't guess because I told you xD Same goes for anyone else I told!) 


	4. Chapter 4

# When We Split #  
Chapter 4

I'm gonna warn you right now. I've been on my Metal Gear Solid runs lately, so there may be some heartless and disturbing content, depending on how you view things.

zZz

"God dammit man! Just give me the fucking money!" a man yelled while pointing a gun at the man behind the cash register.

"Look man, I don't know who the hell you think you are-" the blond man yelled.

"I think I'm the guy that has a fucking gun in his hand and isn't afraid to shoot your ass! I'll say this once more. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Money!" the man with the gun yelled while taking the gun off the safety.

"Do you? You have rookie eyes, and you just now took off the safety. I think you're full of shit."

The man cocked the gun and put the end of the gun to the cashier's head, "Open the damn register or I'll shoot you."

"Guess you'll have to shoot me then." the cashier said, awaiting the bullet.

BOOM.

The poor man was lying on the ground with a bullet wound directly in the middle of his forehead. The thief picked up the register and dropped it on the corpse, successfully breaking it open and taking all of the money it contained.

"Shame, that's a waist of a bullet. Oh well, that's no matter. I have my money, which satisfies my dealer, which makes me happy. Time to get out of here before I'm discovered," the man said while slipping out of the store, looking like nothing had gone down. He wouldn't be caught, he'd left no possible traces. He shot out all the cameras, locked the doors, and turned the lights off. Not to mention he wore a ski mask and gloves to conceal his identity. He may have become a professional at robbing places, but killing was where that side of him shined.

He walked a few blocks away from the convenient store and went down a dark ally. He turned to the green door all the way at the back, knocked three times, and walked away. They'd know who it was, and get the stuff ready.

xXx

"Papa! Wake up!" a tiny voice said while jumping on the king size bed.

"I'm up, I'm up! Good morning Kris." the tired bluenet said.

"I'm hungry! Let's make breakfast!" the little boy urged.

"Okay, meet me in the kitchen. Let Papa put on some actual clothes."

"How come you and Mama don't wear night-nights like me?"

"Because Papa is very bad at night, and I don't think there are footie pajamas for grown men." the tired blond mumbled.

Ike smirked, "Let's let Mama sleep. He definitely needs it after yesterday."

"Okay! I love you Mama, sleep well so we can play later." Kris said with a slight peck to his Mama's lips.

"I love you too baby boy. Go wait for Papa in the kitchen."

Kris got off his parent's bed and went downstairs. Ike got his clothes on and sat on the edge of his bed before going down to make breakfast with his son.

"He is so smart. He said 'sleep well' instead of 'sleep good' like most children say. I wonder where he gets it from..."

"Snake has an IQ of 180 and is fluent in six different languages, I have an IQ slightly smaller than Snake, and he's learned some things from you, so there's your answer."

"If Snake is so smart, why couldn't he figure out he has a son?"

"He's too naïve, believe it or not. Snake isn't a dense person or anything, but he just wouldn't come to a conclusion or even have a theory he's a father. I mean, considering the circumstances, I wouldn't either."

"That's true. Well, my little boy is going to have a fit if I don't make him his pancakes and set up his new Xbox, so I'll see you when you decide to get out of bed. I love you." Ike said with a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Not as much as I love you. No one could ever come even close to how much I love you. No one. Any requests on Kris's new games?"

"Please don't let him play Halo or Assassin's Creed. I honestly don't know what those two were thinking when buying those games."

"That they didn't have a clue what is suitable for a child. By the way, why DON'T they have a child? Snake had to have changed or something." Ike asked.

"When Snake and I had sex... It was just a one night stand," Link lied, "He's straight, but Samus is a lesbian, so that's why they don't have a child. That along with the fact they're best friends, and never wanted to actually get married. She simply refuses to have sexual relations with a male, or to get artificial insemination."

"Ah, I see. Well, I gotta go before Kris attacks me. Sleep tight."

Ike went downstairs to make Kris his food and set up his new stuff, while Link did the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. He kept his eyes open and thought about the flat out lie he told his love about his ex.

'It was just a one night stand.' kept repeating in Link's mind over and over again, and it was getting to be too much. Link had gotten over Snake some time ago, but that didn't stop the guilt. He and Snake had gone through the toughest of times together, and he felt somewhat bad he replaced him. He remembered the toughest point in their relationship, and how they helped each other through it.

-Flashback-

"Link, do you think we'd ever get married someday?" a brunet asked while lying in an empty meadow and holding his love's hand.

"I'd hope so. Not that it'd really change anything since we already act like we're married. Why do you ask?" his blond lover asked.

"Just wondering. I mean, we'd be able to since Marth would carry on the line with Peach."

"Sounds like a plan for the future. I'd love to be married to you someday. Speaking of marriage, the dress rehearsal for Marth and Peachy's wedding is tonight, so we should get going." Link said. He helped Snake get up and then climbed on his back, wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms were wrapped loosely around the brunet's neck.

"You've always loved piggy-back rides," the tall one said while walking, "and I've always wondered what's so fun about them. So, what's so fun about riding on my back?"

"I just like it. There's no explaining it really. Just makes me feel loved."

"Trust me baby, you're very loved. Mostly by me."

"I know. I love you too, so don't think anyone can top it. I'll always love you the most."

"Right back at you babe. They can try, but they'll always fail. I love you, I've only loved you, and you are the only one I will ever love. You're my world, and I want you to know that. No one will ever love you more than I do."

Link kissed the top of Snake's head, "Oh Snakey, you say all the right things, only you mean them, unlike some other people," and noticed some flashing blue and red lights, "What's that?"

Snake let Link off his back and said, "I don't know. Looks like the cops so we should go check it out."

The men ran up to see an ambulance, a stretcher with a covered body on it, and police tape all over the place, along with about a billion police officers.

The brunet walked up to one of the cops and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"What's your business here?" the built cop asked. His police tag read the name "Douglas".

"This is my older brother's house, now tell me what happened." Snake said angrily.

"Come with me," Douglas guided Snake and Link to the stretcher and pulled back the cover, "Do you know this man? We haven't profiled him yet."

Snake froze. That blue haired man on the stretcher was his older brother, Marth. Link realized who it was and immediately started crying.

"This... Is this your brother?" the cop asked softly.

Snake nodded his head slowly, "Yeah," he croaked, "He's my big brother. His name is Marth."

While Snake gave the rest of the information to Douglas, Link was a wreck. He and Marth were good friends and now he was dead, and he wanted to know why.

"Excuse me officer, how did he die?" the blond choked up.

"He was stabbed quite a bit in his midsection, and he's got bullet wounds all over his body. This young lady over here came home and saw this young man in his bed, dead." Douglas said while gesturing to a weeping Peach.

"Is there any evidence of... Anything?" Snake asked.

"So far we haven't found anything. Whoever did this is really experienced in this craft, so you might want to watch out. He or she might be after the whole family, and you could be next."

"I'll watch my back sir."

The rest of the tragedy-stricken day went smoothly, save for the death of Marth of course. Marth's body was in the morgue, and an autopsy was conducted. Whoever killed Marth stabbed him over forty times, and shot him six times. Link was having a hard time trying to figure out who could've done such a thing, and why. Who would want to kill Marth?

Link and Snake went to their apartment later that day and Snake held Link while he cried. The brunet wasn't crying, simply because he had no tears left to cry. He'd cried enough when his parents were diagnosed with cancer, and hadn't cried since. Snake gave the police his cell phone number in case they found anything else, and Douglas promised to call him.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Hello?" the brunet asked.

"Hello sir, I am detective Pit Icarus and we've noticed something about the house of your older brother," a voice said.

"What is it?" Snake asked eagerly and with a hint of malice. He'd make sure the killer would be brought to justice, even if he had to find and kill the bastard his damn self.

"A safe was broken into and something seems to have been stolen, so I'm guessing there was something important in there. Do you have any idea of what could've been in there?"

Snake racked his brain for a while, but Link remembered what was in there.

"Snake, wasn't there about five or six hundred thousand dollars in there? Marth was keeping it for something, he just never told us what."

"You're right. Detective Icarus? There was five or six hundred thousand dollars in that safe."

"Figures it would've been money. Anyway, that's all I've got at the moment, so thank you and I'm sorry for your loss."

Snake hung up the phone and held Link. Link cried softly into the warm arms of his boyfriend, and nearly fell asleep until Snake spoke up.

"Link, remember what I said earlier in the meadow. I love you, I've only loved you, and you are the only one I will ever love. You're my world, and I want you to know that. No one will ever love you more than I do. If something happens to me-"

"Stop it baby. You're going to he fine. We're going to be fine. Remember what I told you. I love you too, so don't think anyone can top it. I'll always love you the most. Now go to sleep. We've had a long day. Goodnight Snakey." the blond said with a kiss to the brunet's jaw.

"Goodnight Linky. I love you."

"Love *yawn* you too." Link said right before he fell asleep on the man he thought at the time was his soulmate.

-End Flashback-

Even at the thought of that time made Link cry. He'd lost a good friend that day, and technically his lover. He knew that with the death of Marth Snake would have to leave Link and marry a woman that his father would choose, but he stayed with Snake anyway.

The blond wiped his eyes and got out of bed. He put on a green t-shirt, black pants, and green converse with black and green shoelaces. He may be a parent, but dammit he always made sure to look his best. The blond male made his way downstairs to see Kris playing Kinect Adventures and Ike laughing his ass off.

"Morning my loves! What are you up to baby boy?" Link asked with kisses to Kris's cheeks.

"Mama, I'm playing a game! I'm gonna lose!" Kris complained.

Link backed off and sat down next to his boyfriend. Ike started laughing even harder, nearly choking on his breakfast.

"Damn, six years old and already blaming me for his losses." Link said while shaking his head.

The blue haired man managed to swallow his food so he could talk again.

"It gets worse from here," Ike said with a laugh, "Link, we need a babysitter tonight."

The blond arched his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I'm taking you out to dinner. Didn't Samus say she and Snake would watch him whenever?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll ask her if she wants us to take Kris there or if they want to come over here. Since they are both extremely lazy, I doubt they're up yet, so I'll call them at about noon."

"Sounds good. I made you a plate and put it in the microwave."

Link nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked to the kitchen. He started the microwave for a minute and started thinking about how he was going to ask the married friends to babysit, and hoped that Samus would be the one to answer, because he was certainly not ready to even look at the former love of his life. Link focused his attention on the open area around the breakfast bar that had a perfect view of the living room, because he heard a loud noise.

"Papa, look! I beat it!" the joyous six year old said while jumping into his father's arms.

"Good job Kris! I'm proud of you little man!" his father said while holding his little boy close to his heart. He loved his son, and, biologically or not, he was his father.

"Papa?" the cute little one asked shyly.

"Yes, Kris?" the grown man asked while stroking his son's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you."

Ike smiled and kissed his child on his soft cheeks, "I love you too, baby boy."

While the father and son were hugging each other, the mother/lover was smiling at the heart melting sight.

'Oh, how cute!' Link's conscience teased, 'I bet it'd be even cuter if it was with his actual father. Oh wait, his real dad isn't even aware he's got a son. How selfish of you.'

Normally Link didn't let his conscience get to him, but this time he knew it was right. Snake would've been an amazing father, but Link was too selfish to inform Snake that he actually had a son, just so his little world wouldn't be ruined by the addition of the biological father that would sure as hell be there for his child... If he knew he had one, anyhow.

xXx

"Ike, I'm going to see Samus for a little bit, okay? I'll be back before we go out." Link called while combing his blond hair. He had called Samus, thank the lord it was Samus who answered, an hour previously and set up a lunch date with her.

"Alright babe. Kris and I will probably go to the park later, so don't freak if we aren't here. I'll leave a note too, just in case you forget." Ike said while walking into the bathroom and sliding his arms around Link's waist.

"He hasn't been to the park since we moved here, so he'll have fun. Go to the big park over on Battlefield, it's the best one in town." the blond said as he turned to kiss his lover.

Ike returned the kiss and his hand slowly made its way up to Link's ass.

"Mmm... Ike, what're you doing? I have to go." Link protested, but not making any attempt to move.

"I don't see you moving, now do I?" Ike whispered directly into his boyfriend's pointy ear while fondling his ass some more.

"Papa, what're you doing to Mama?" a small voice asked.

Ike jumped from Link and held his hands up, "Nothing kiddo. Go get your shoes on, Papa's gonna take you to the park."

"Is Mama going?" Kris asked while walking over to hug his mother's short leg.

"No baby, I have to go somewhere. Maybe next time." Link picked up Kris and kissed his puffy cheeks.

"Where are you going?" the adorable little boy asked as he returned the kisses.

"I have a lunch date with your Auntie Samus."

"The tall blonde lady? She's very pretty. I like her."

"Trust me Kris, your compliments won't be able to get you a date w-"

"Ike!" Link scolded, trying to hold back his laughter.

"What? It's the truth!" the cobalt haired man protested.

"Alright, I have to go. Bye babies!" Link left the bathroom, but not without attacking his boys with kisses, and whispering directly into his boyfriend's ear, "We can continue this later." Link licked Ike's earlobe, kissed Kris one more time, and set out for his lunch date.

xXx

"Hey Samus!" Link greeted with a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Hi Linky! Do you want to sit on the outside or go inside?" the blonde woman asked as she kissed Link's cheek.

"I think outside is nice. Besides, I wanna talk in private." Link said.

Their waitress showed up a few minutes later and situated them in the deserted outside area. She took their drink orders and let them be.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Samus asked.

"Uh, I was actually wondering if you would, uh..." Link trailed.

"Yessss? Come on Link, you can ask me anything."

"Could you... Do you think you... Are you able to..." Link stuttered.

"Do you want Snake and I to watch Kris tonight?" Samus asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

The male blushed, "Could you? Ike and I are going out to dinner tonight, and I've got something to tell him..."

"Of course we'll watch him! We aren't Auntie Samus and Uncle Snake for nothing. Do you want us to come over, or do you want to bring Kris over? Oh, we'll come pick him up and take him somewhere. I think Chuck E. Cheese's sounds nice!" Samus was itching to take her "nephew" places.

"Samus, you've already spoiled Kris enough-"

"Save it! Snake and I have way too much money, and we need a way to spend it. Is he allergic to anything or something like that?"

"Nope. And he's a perfectly healthy little boy. And how do you and Snake have so much money?"

"Well, Snake's parents died, so he got their fortune, and he also works at home. I still don't know what the fuck his family business is, but he doesn't like to talk about it so that's why I don't ask. I won the 180,000,000 dollar lottery a while back, and I still haven't used it all. I got a job as a computer tech that makes me 10,000 a week. That and my parents left me their fortune when they died. I also don't think we will run out of money anytime soon, so please let us spoil him." Samus begged.

"Cancer finally took his parents? I told him I'd be right there with him when they died... Samus, I just don't feel comfortable with it. I mean, the last thing I need is Snake spending money on who he thinks is his "nephew". Kris doesn't need a lot of things either."

"Yes he does! Every little boy does! And besides, Snake doesn't mind spending money on him. He bought him doughnuts the first time he saw him!"

Link sighed, "Alright, I'll allow you to spend money on him, but not too much now, okay? And he's never been to Chuck E. Cheese's before, so he'll definitely have fun going there."

Samus got up and kissed Link's cheek, "Yay! I love you Linky! Now, what do you have to tell Ike tonight?"

Link didn't say anything, but held his stomach instead. Samus cocked her head in confusion and put an eyebrow up.

"Here's your drinks!" a cheery voice said, scaring the shit out of Samus.

"HOLY FUCK! I mean, hey there cutie! Don't scare me like that!" Samus said, flirting for some unknown reason.

The waitress blushed, "I-I'm sorry! H-have you decided what you'd like to eat?"

"Calm down sweetie! I was just playing. Yes, I'd like the cheese pizza with extra cheese and steak fries with it. I'd also like a certain waitress to give me her number." Samus said, flashing a smile.

The blond man was shaking his head and cracking up at the same time, "Sweetheart, just ignore her. All I'd like is a salad with cheese, croutons, and ranch. Thank you sweetheart." Link said with a smile, feeling bad for the poor girl.

The waitress smiled back and went to put their orders in the kitchen. Link turned his head to see Samus with her mouth wide open.

"Duuuuuude pussy block, much?" Samus whined.

"Oh be quiet. Why are you flirting anyway?"

"Because she's adorable and I haven't gotten laid for five nearly six years."

"What about Zelda? I know she's my cousin and all, but I haven't talked to her in years."

"Link, we were only together for two months. I mean, yeah I loved her, but I've moved one, just like her. She was bisexual, so she got married to some guy. She never told me his name though, but I've seen a picture. So, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Aw, I'll have to visit them sometime. I haven't actually seen her on a regular basis since we were kids. Anyway, what I have to tell Ike is that-"

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Hold on one second honey. It's Snake, so it shouldn't be too long."

Samus walked over a short distance and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Samus, where the hell are you? I just found out that Sheik just got killed earlier today during his shift." Snake said sadly.

"What?! Dammit, he was such a good friend to us. How'd he die?" Samus asked, completely shocked at the idea of the blond man they knew so well being killed.

"Bullet wound to the forehead. I went to buy some more cigarettes-"

"You told me you were gonna quit!" the blonde woman scolded, "And I have to hang up now. I'll see you in a bit."

"I'm working on it. No promises I'll stop for good. Where the hell are you anyway?" Snake asked. Samus had never told him where she was going.

"I'm at lunch with Link."

"..." Snake had yet to really talk about his ex-lover with Samus, or anyone for that matter. He was going to talk with Sheik about it when he bought his cigarettes, but that plan went down the drain when he saw a dead body.

"Yeah, by the way... We're-babysitting-Kris-tonight-and-taking-him-to-Chuck-E.-Cheese's-bye!" Samus said quickly as she hung up the phone. She wasn't quite sure how Snake would take babysitting. He liked Kris, but Chuck E. Cheese's was a whole different story. There wasn't an emotion to describe how much the brunet man hated that damn place.

The blonde woman, who was certainly in trouble with her "husband", went back to the table just in time to catch the cute waitress.

"Hell-lo sexy!" Samus said as she sat down.

The platinum blonde haired waitress giggled, "Hello there! Here's your pizza!" The waitress winked at Samus, clearly hinting something, and walked away.

Samus got the hint and checked her plate. One of the napkins had seven digits, a winky face, and a red set of lips.

"I'm so in there. This is a special napkin that I will treasure forever." Samus said while putting the napkin in her bra for later.

"Sam, you're always in there. I'll tell you what I need to after you eat. I really don't need you choking."

"Must be serious." Samus said while finishing up a bite of her pizza.

The two friends ate their delicious meals in silence, save for when the waitress came around and Samus flirted some more. They paid the bill and walked around the small town for a few hours while Link decided on how to tell Samus his news.

"Samus, I'm pregnant with twins." Link decided to say fuck it all and be blunt about it.

The blonde lesbian stopped in her tracks with her mouth and eyes as wide as can be. She seemed to be unable to speak, so Link just hugged her and watched.

"LINKYYYYY! MY BOY'S PREGNANT AGAIN! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Samus squealed. This time she'd be around for his pregnancy.

"Twin girls, and I'm four months. I'm not showing this time around, strangely enough. I think I'll name one of them Sammy..."

"AWWWWW! HOW CUTE! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Samus attacked Link's freshly colored cheeks with a barrage of kisses.

"I love you too, Samus. I really hate to cut this short, but I've got to go home and get ready for dinner with Ike. I've put off telling him for long enough."

"You do that sweetie! I know you walked, so do you want me to drive you home?"

"Could you? My back hurts a little bit."

"Of course! Here, get on my back like old times."

The blond male complied and got on his best friend's back. She walked the short distance to Snake's black Cadillac Escalade and put him down.

"I thought you had a red Jetta?" the confused pregnant one asked.

"It's in the shop. Some assfuck rear ended me and knocked the whole fucking bumper off. Snake's letting me use his car."

Link nodded his head once in understanding and got in the passenger seat. The first thing he noticed was the smell.

"Cigarettes and his cologne..." he muttered.

"Yeah... You wouldn't think a smoker would smell good or have perfect teeth, but he's the opposite of your ideal smoker. He's still using Black by Kenneth Cole." Samus said while turning on the car.

"I remember he started wearing it because of me. I influenced what he did even when we were just friends..."

-Flashback-

"Hey Link, come shopping with me. I need some new clothes." a tall brunet said while zipping up his black jacket.

"You still aren't capable of picking out your own clothing?" a short blond asked with an eyebrow raised.

"... No. You know what works with me. Please Linky? We can pick up something chocolate on our way back."

Link popped up off the couch and put on his green jacket, "Snake, you don't know how lucky you are because I wouldn't do this if you weren't my best friend."

"Crock of shit! Anytime I mention chocolate, your ass is ready!" Snake said with his trademark smirk.

"... Shut the hell up. Let's go."

The duo started walking to the mall, which was only a couple blocks away, and started up some random talk.

"Okay, so would you take it up the ass by a big hairy cock or eat cow shit?" Snake asked, laughing at the look on his best friend's face.

"Snake, you take vulgarity to a whole new level. I'll take it up the ass." Link said.

"Why? Anal penetration seems bad enough, let alone with a big hairy dick."

"Well Snake, I'm gay so I could take it. Eating shit is just... Ew."

"Since when are you gay?" Snake asked, shocked. He'd known Link for a long time, but never knew he was gay.

"Since my whole life."

"Oh. Well that's cool. You can help me with my clothes now!" Snake said with a smirk.

Link shoved Snake, "Oh ha ha. But yeah, I do need to help you because if you didn't have Samus or myself, you'd be fucked."

Snake put an arm around the short man's shoulders, "That's true. I'm glad I have you though. We're here."

Link and Snake walked into the mall and looked around. After a while, Link had chosen an entire wardrobe for Snake, and was ready for his promised chocolate.

"Snake, can we go n- What's that smell?" Link walked over to see a stand with some type of cologne.

"'Black' by Kenneth Cole is what it says. Smells pretty damn good if you ask me." the brunet said while reading the card next to it.

"Damn, if I ever fall in love, I'd love for my man to smell like this. Anyway, I'm ready for my chocolate." Link said while turning to Snake with a smile.

The tall one took out his wallet and gave Link fifty dollars, "Here blondie, go crazy. I'm sure you'll find plenty of chocolate around here. Meet me back up here when you're done."

Link took the money and hugged Snake, "Thanks Snakey! I'll see you in ten minutes tops!"

The short blond skipped off on his quest for anything chocolate, and the brunet picked up a box of the cologne.

"Would you like to buy that sir?" a woman's voice asked.

Snake turned to see a short brunette with pointy ears, "Actually, I would. My name's Snake." The brunet took her left hand a placed a gentle kiss on it.

"My name is Zelda." the woman said with a smile and a slight blush.

They walked over to the register and Zelda rung up Snake's new cologne. The brunette woman decided to talk with Snake while he waited for Link.

"I noticed you and my cousin standing over there. What's your relationship with him?"

"Link and I are best friends. He never told me he had a cousin." Snake said.

"We haven't seen each other since we were young kids. Our parents got into this huge fight and my family moved, so we didn't get to see each other anymore. And you two look like more than just friends..." Zelda said with a knowing look.

"Uh, no! No, we're just friends. I'm not gay." Snake said quickly.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you buy the cologne?" Zelda asked with a smirk.

"Because... Well... Uh..." the male stuttered.

"Look, there's Linky!"

Snake turned to see his best friend with all sorts of chocolate in a bag.

"Hey Snake. Zellie!" the excited blond shoved his bag into Snake's hands, not noticing the cologne, and hugged his cousin.

"Linky! I haven't seen you in years! You've grown so much and looking ever the more cute and beautiful than before!" the brunette cooed as she held Link's head in her hands and pressed her forehead against his.

The blond blushed, "Stop it you! If anyone is beautiful, it's you my sweet cousin!"

Snake just sat back on a bench and watched the family members reunite. After an hour of talking, Link remembered Snake.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Snake, I totally forgot about you."

Snake stood up from the bench he was about the fall asleep on and walked over to Link and Zelda, "It's fine Link. You two were just catching up."

"We'll definitely need to meet up again soon. I'll see you around Link. Snake, think long and hard on our little chat we had."

The duo left the mall and headed towards Snake's place. Link finally got around to noticing the cologne.

"You bought the cologne!"

"Yeah, I like the smell of it." Snake half-lied.

"You got it mainly because I like it, didn't you?" Link said with a smirk.

-End Flashback-

Link looked out the window until he turned his head to say something to Samus. Right off the bat he noticed a picture of Snake and himself, arm in arm, and smiling the biggest, most beautiful smiles, hanging off of the mirror. He took it off the mirror and examined it.

"Not a day goes by that he doesn't look at that picture. He's never taken it off that mirror since he put it there." Samus said sadly.

"This was the last picture we took together. Right before Marth died." Link said, choking up.

The blonde woman parked the car in Link's driveway. She turned towards Link and hugged him.

"Calm down Linky, you're pregnant. Stop crying. You're pregnant with Ike's babies. You're pregnant with Ike's babies," Samus repeated those words over and over again to remind Link what he had. It hurt her to do that to Snake, but the blond had moved on with his life and needed to stay out of the past.

The blond wiped his eyes and hugged Samus, "I'm sorry Samus. This is the first time that I've actually really registered in my head that we're back and he's back in my life. Just being in his car makes me think of all the good times we had."

"It's alright Link. I can only imagine what it was like seeing him for the first time in five years. Especially him being friends with Ike and having a pretty good relationship with Kris so far..."

"Honestly, I thought I was going to die right then and there. Just the overall shock of you two being there was enough to scare me to death. Peach had told me you two were never seen so you might've actually moved without telling anyone, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish it was true."

Samus kissed the top of Link's head, "Ever since you've been back, this is the most we've done something productive in years. We both work at home, but our jobs take a lot of time, effort, and stress. We may seem like we can't have a serious side and look like we'd be working at fast food, but you of all people know that isn't true. Go on sweetie, I've got to get home. I've been trying to break my way through this complicated virus and I should probably go finish that. What time to you want Snake and I to come get Kris?"

Link unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Samus, "If you're working, I don't want you to-"

"Link, it won't take me a year to do it. Trust me, a half an hour is the maximum amount of time I'd need to finish it off. What time are we coming by? I'll come up to the door."

"I guess in about an hour. I'll have him dressed and get his car seat ready. Not that he'd really need it, Snake's car would crush anything that hit it. He always has preferred large cars." Link got out of the car, waved to Samus, and watched her leave.

xXx

"You've come by twice this week, man." a voice said while walking up to a man.

"I know. Might stop by tomorrow. You got the stuff, right?" the man said, not facing the other male.

"Course I got the stuff! You got the money?"

"Would I come by if I didn't?"

"True. How'd you get it this time?"

"Robbed the convenient store this morning. Shame, that guy was a good friend of the... Other me."

The dealer nodded, "I heard about that. They can't find a damn thing. Well, it's cold so you coming in or what?"

"Yeah. Nothin like heroin by the fire. I'm so glad I moved up from pot."

"Trust me, I am too."

xXx

"Snake, let's go!" Samus yelled, "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!"

"Sam, I don't like Chuck E. Cheese's!" Snake whined while walking downstairs and grabbing his keys and wallet.

"I don't care. Come on Snake, do it for your s- nephew!" Samus quickly covered up her mistake.

"I'm only doing it for him." Snake said, not noticing Samus's fuck up.

The duo got in Snake's car and the owner of the Cadillac Escalade noticed something immediately.

"Where the hell is my picture?" he asked angrily, looking around.

"Oh, Link must've forgot to put it back when he was looking at it earlier." Samus said, unsure of what Snake's reaction would be.

"Link was looking at that old picture?" Snake asked sadly while looking at the floor, "It was the last one we took together. I doubt he remembers. He doesn't care about me or our past anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. He said that was the last picture you two took, and he even started crying."

Snake didn't say anything and just started the car. Tonight was going to be a long one.

xXx

"Link, where are they?" Ike asked impatiently, something out of character for the tall man.

"Ike, Snake was probably protesting. He hates Chuck E. Cheese's with a burning passion. Only thing he likes about it is the pizza, the fat ass. I just saw some headlights so that's probably them." Link was certain that was the case, because he was there when an asshole started a fight with the brunet man at the children's casino.

There was a knock at the door and there stood Samus in black skinny jeans, red Vans, and a simple red hoodie. Kris ran over to his aunt and hugged her legs.

"Auntie Sammy!"

The blonde picked him up and placed him on her hip, "Hey little guy! You ready to go with me and your Uncle Snake somehwere?"

The mostly brunet boy nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Samus attacked his chubby cheeks with kisses of her own and turned his parents.

"Hey Sam. Do you want me to strap in his seat?" Link asked.

"I think that's a good idea. We have no idea how to do that shit."

They all went outside, Link holding Kris's seat, and went to the black Cadillac, where Snake was standing next to it and having a smoke.

"Uncle Snake!" the little boy cried.

"What's up lil man? Auntie Bitch over there is dragging us to Chuck E. Cheese's. I promise next time we'll do something fun like Busch Gardens."

"Don't listen to Uncle Faggot over here Kris. We're gonna have lots of fun." Samus said.

Ike put Kris in his car seat, trying not to cry of laughter. Those two...

"Ike, could you run inside and make sure everything is off?" Link asked, fighting laughter himself.

"Sure thing."

The bluenet ran inside and checked everything, while the married couple got in the car. Snake rolled down the window so Samus could ask Link a million questions.

"He's not allergic to anything, right? What kind of pizza does he like? What's his bed time? When do you want us to bring him back?"

"Samus, you asked me earlier. He's not allergic to anything, he prefers pepperoni pizza but also likes the three meat treat, whenever he falls asleep, and I'll call you when we're on our way to pick him up."

Samus started writing everything down on a paper, Kris was looking all around the car he'd never been in, and Link focused his attention on his ex.

He leaned in so only Samus and Snake could hear, "Snake, I forgot to put this back. Sorry."

He said his goodbye to Kris and got in his green car. Ike had locked the house and got in the driver side, turning in the car.

Snake looked on his lap to see his picture. He placed it back around the mirror and backed out of the driveway, Ike and Link following shortly after.

"Alright, lil man! I hope you like pizza and games because that's what we're gonna do tonight!"

"Pizza!"

"Snake, I was talking to Kris."

"Oh."

xXx

"So, where are we going?" a nervous Link asked. He really didn't know how Ike was going to react to his news, especially when he found out he'd been hiding it from him for four months.

"Nowhere too fancy. Just an Italian restaurant that I know you loved over in Hawaii." Ike said, paying attention to the dark road.

"Aw Ikey, that place is expensive here because it's the only one in this town."

"I'd pay anything for my Linky. So tell me, how did Snake get in a fight at a kids place?"

"We were with Samus and they started a ski-ball contest with everyone. Some guy was next to Snake, who was beating everyone, and pushed him so he'd fuck up his shot. Snake then proceeded to get up calmly, hand me his jacket, and beat the guy within an inch of his life. Then he had to spend the night in jail while the other guy didn't get shit." Link said with a very venomous tone.

"Damn. Well, let's go in now because I'm starving."

xXx

"Snake, I'll order the pizza while you and Kris go play games. We'll be here all night." Samus said while sitting in a booth.

Snake picked up his "nephew", "Well, when you give them a hundred dollars for the tokens, you'll be here a while. Come on Kris, let's find something to play."

The brunets took off and played some games. Well, Kris did. Snake was trying not to punch the asses that shoved him when running through the crowded building.

"Uncle Snake, how do you play this one?" Kris asked, referring to the honey bee game.

"You gotta catch the bees in the net and then dump them in this thing." Snake demonstrated.

"Guys, pizza's ready!"

The tall brunet picked up his "nephew" one more time so he wouldn't lose the poor boy in the crowd. They sat down in the booth across from Samus and looked at the three different kinds.

"What kind do you want Kris?" the woman asked.

"One of each!"

'Just like his father,' Samus thought.

Snake and Kris both had one of each, while Samus had two pieces of cheese pizza. They got the leftovers in a box, and sat down and talked, Kris played games on Snake's phone, while their food settled a little bit.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Did you bring your vibrator?" Snake asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you. It's my phone. I'm gonna take this outside."

"Uncle Snake, look! I beat the high score!"

"Damn, little guy! You beat my high score in Temple Run. I think this calls for ice cream later. Let's wait for Sam to get back to we can see what she thinks."

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, because Samus started walking towards them, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"I gotta go. My boss's laptop got infected with the same virus I just broke earlier, so if I wanna sleep in my bed tonight I gotta go do it now. I'm taking the pizza with me and dropping it off at the house first so I can grab the stuff I'll need while I'm at it. See you later Snake. Bye Kris!"

Samus left Chuck E. Cheese's and started jogging to her house while Snake and Kris went to play ski-ball.

"It's kinda like bowling, only the ball fits in your hand and you aim for the targets." the older brunet demonstrated.

The quick-learning young one took one of the balls and shot it, getting it into the hundred area.

"Right on little man! Let's see how many more you can do."

Kris and Snake ended up using all of their tokens on ski-ball, getting every ball into the hundred areas. They had over ten thousand tickets, and were ready to cash them in for prizes.

"Pick out anything you want, Kris. We won a lot of tickets."

Kris chose about three big bags worth of things, and Snake was so glad they took his car instead of walking, which is what Samus wanted to do.

"Uncle Snake, what's this?" the adorable little boy asked.

"It's a little photo booth. Do you wanna take a picture?"

Kris nodded his head. Snake put down the bags and took out a dollar. He put it in the token machine, which was, coincidentally, right next to it, and got four tokens.

Kris took the first picture by himself, and then asked Snake to take the second one with him.

"I don't know little man, I don't wanna ruin your picture." the grown up said.

"Uncle Snake! Please?" Kris asked, using his tactics, similar to his mother's, that always got him what he wanted.

Snake succumbed and sat down with Kris on his lap. The little boy hugged Snake and looked at the camera with an adorable smile that showed his one dimple, while Snake smiled and hugged Kris back.

The brunets grabbed the pictures and toys and left the building. Snake figured out how to strap Kris in his seat and talked to him before he closed the door and got in the drivers seat.

"So, is a certain little boy named Kris ready for ice cream?" the adult asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah! Can I have strawberry? It's my favorite." the excited boy asked while patting Snake's stubble.

"You really like my stubble, don't you? And yeah, you can have strawberry, it's my favorite too. Can you wait a few so I can smoke?"

"One more time, and then no more. It's bad for you Uncle Snake. Mama says it can kill you and that he used to know a smoker and hated that he smoked 'cause he didn't want his friend to die and leave him all alone."

"Did he now? I can only imagine who he was talking about... And you talk way older than a six year old."

"Papa taught me the way to speak properly. He said he wants me to be smart." Kris said with a smile.

Snake smiled and lit up his last Newport, "Trust me, you're smart. This is my last cigarette, so I really can't smoke anymore tonight. I'll probably try the patches or the gum. Maybe both. Don't ever start smoking, Kris. Or I'll kick your ass."

"I pinky promise I won't." Kris said, holding out his pinky finger.

Snake smiled and grabbed his "nephew's" pinky finger with his own.

"Now you kiss the end of your hand." Kris instructed.

Snake blew out the last of his cigarette away from Kris, and kissed the end of his hand at the same time the little boy kissed his own.

"Alright, let's go get some ice cream."

xXx

"I wonder how they're holding up." Link wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ike assured.

"I'm gonna calm Sam, this IS they're first time babysitting without me being there. I remember when we all babysat Daisy and Luigi's kid when she was a baby all those years ago."

"Aren't they barely twenty four? And they have a nine year old daughter?"

"Teen pregnancy. They're still amazing parents though. I'll be right back."

The blond went outside and called Samus.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked, clearly agitated.

"Samus? What's going on? You sound pissed."

"Hey Linky. Just a bit annoyed at the fact that my boss's laptop got the virus that took me forever to break. I've been on it for about an hour now."

"Wait, what about Kris?"

"He's with Snake. We're team babysitters for a reason. Don't worry Link, Snake's got it under control. I just texted him and he said they just finished eating ice cream and they're on their way to our house. Know what I find weird? Kris's favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry."

"Just like Snake's... We just finished eating, so we should be there in a little while. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

xXx

"Alright, do you wanna go chill at my house?"

"O*yawn*kay." a sleepy Kris said.

"Snake strapped the little boy in and got in his seat. By the time he got home, Kris was long gone asleep. Snake carried him in and sat on the couch. He turned the tv on, not so loud that it'd wake Kris, and ended up falling asleep himself.

About fifteen minutes later, Samus walked in and saw the incredibly cute sight. Kris was all curled up in Snake's arms with his head against his biological father's cheek. The blonde grabbed Snake's keys and got Kris's car seat out of the car, brought it in, and took a picture of the sleeping boys.

xXx

"Link, before we go get Kris, there's something I need to ask you."

zZz

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! D: I hope it doesn't take me this long next time.

Cliffhanger! My good friend Xeno already knows though... Chick knows how to get things out of me! XD

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. And possibly yell at me for being so late... 


	5. Chapter 5

# When We Split #  
"Link, before we go get Kris, there's something I need to ask you."

Ike got on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Link was standing with his hands covering his open mouth and eyes wide open. Ike smiled and opened the box to reveal a gold band with an emerald in the shape of a heart with two smaller hearts on each side.

"Link, I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that you'd have a special place in my life. You were very beautiful, and you still are, if not even more so. When we talked on the plane, you were so nice and lovely to me, a complete stranger. I invited you to stay at my family's hotel, and you accepted, which ment I could see you more. We became extremely great friends, but I still felt this burning passion for you.

I finally worked up the balls to ask you out, and, to my surprise, you accepted. We went out on this beautiful date on the most gorgeous beach in Hawaii, and we gradually went from dating to falling in love completely. We dated for a few months, had sex in between, and then we learned you were pregnant. Words still can't explain how excited I was to find out I was having a child. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know I'd get to be a father, something I've always wanted to be. Flash forward a few months and we have our beautiful baby boy Kris born, making me the happiest man alive. I didn't care then and I certainly don't care now that he's technically Snake's son, because I love him and he's still MY son.

We've gotten even closer in the near six years we've been together. We had a child that's very smart and loves both of us to death. But now I'm ready for even more.

Link, will you marry me?"

Link's bright blue eyes were spilling tears and he had this gigantic smile on his face. He couldn't find any words, so he nodded his head about a million times.

Ike grinned and took the ring out of the box. He took Link's left hand and gingerly put the shining ring onto his now fiancé's ring finger. He kissed where he placed the ring and stood up, still holding Link's hand.

"Ikey, I love you so much!" Link cried, "Of course I'd say yes, I mean why wouldn't I? We have a child together... Which reminds me... Ike, I have something to tell you that hopefully makes this night ten times better."

The bluenet kissed his soon-to-be husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. He broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"What is it Linky?" the bluenet asked, curious as to what could possibly make this night better.

"Ike, I'm pregnant." Link whispered.

The bluenet's eyes went wide and had an even bigger smile on his face. He held Link even closer to him and smothered him with kisses.

"YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! How far along are you?" the excited father asked.

"Four months. Baby, we're having two daughters." Link said, glowing.

"Four months? Somebody's been keeping secrets... No matter. I finally get not one daughter, but two! My baby girls..." Ike trailed, ecstatic.

"I was thinking that we could each name one. I've chosen Samantha, Sammy for short, which is purely after Samus. As for her middle name... I believe Saria is a lovely name. I can tell these girls will be spoiled tremendously by their Auntie Samus, who is a female and knows what females like, unlike us males."

"I'm quite certain Samus knows what girls like." the bluenet joked.

Link smiled, "She hit on our waitress today and got the number. She knows everything about women. So, what name would you pick for our other baby girl?"

"Hm... Sammy sounds nice, so I think her sister's name should be Nikki Jay, Nikki for short, and Jay could be her middle name. What do you think?"

"Sammy, Nikki, and Kris, our three lovely children." the blond smiled at the thought of Kris playing with his baby sisters.

"Samantha Saria Greil, Nikki Jay Greil, Kristopher Alexander Greil, Ike Benjamin Greil, and soon to be Link Ashton Greil. Our whole family sounds wonderful. Speaking of Kris, I wonder how he'll take the news..."

The blond laughed, "I don't know, but I'm not going to worry about it at the moment. He's probably sleeping now anyway."

"Hey Link, do you think we could pick Kris up in the morning? He probably likes hanging out with his aunt and uncle," Ike asked, not hiding his true intent.

Link chuckled, "I'll call Samus."

The shorter male broke the embrace and took out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contact list until he saw the name "Samus, Bitch!". Ike saw the given name and started laughing.

"Why the hell did you put that name in?"

"I didn't put it in, she did earlier today. I had it as regular "Samus", but she had to add her own flare."

Link tapped the call button and hears ringing. After about three rings, the blonde he was after answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. Uh, Ike and I were wondering if..." Link stopped, just as he did earlier that day.

"Spit it out, Link! Kris is sound asleep by the way, and I don't think he has any plans on moving off of Snake. Why don't you let him stay over here for the night? I promise to bring him back at around noon tomorrow."

"He fell asleep on Snake?" the blond asked with one of his manicured brows raised.

"I guess. I walked in about ten minutes ago to see them both sleeping. It is so cute, I just had to take a picture. They make pretty much the same face, their breathing at the same pace... Damn it's uncanny!"

"I know. I don't even need them side by side to know they look very similar. If it weren't for some of my genes, Snake would figure it out instantly. And that's what I was calling about. Kris can stay there, right? It's not good to move him while he's sleeping anyway, because he gets violent."

"Same with Snake..."

"Since when?" Link asked. He couldn't recollect a time when Snake had reacted violently to being woken up.

"I guess he never did it with you, but when anybody tries to wake him up, he freaks and punches and kicks everywhere until he's aware of his surroundings. He's grown used to me waking him up, so I guess he could somehow tell it was you so he wouldn't accidentally hurt you as well.. Be married to the guy for six years and you learn things. Some hurt more than other though..." Samus trailed, still feeling where Snake had accidentally kicked her shin when she woke him up for the first time.

"Weird. Ike has something to tell you Sam..." Link trailed. He smiled and handed the phone to Ike.

"I do? Oh, hey Samus." Ike said, just going with whatever his fiancé had in mind.

"Wassup Ike?" Samus asked, smiling even though they couldn't see her.

"Oh nothing. Just got engaged..."

The blonde on the other end of the line ran outside into one of the pool houses so she wouldn't wake up her nephew and "husband".

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME? MY LINKY IS FINALLY GETTING HITCHED?" she screamed, jumping up and down, silently thanking God no one, especially Snake, was around to see her like that.

The engaged couple laughed. Link could hear Samus' screaming, so he took back his phone for a moment.

"Yes Sam, I'm getting married. And I told Ike about the twins, so you two can freak over them as well." the blond handed over his cell to his soon-to-be husband.

"YOU TOLD HIM?! Aww, engaged and finding out you're having twins! Cuteness overload! And then Link goes and names one Sammy! I feel so special..."

"I feel blessed! Two baby girls will be in my arms in about five months, and I can't wait. I can already tell you'll be here for every moment of Link's pregnancy."

"You're already getting to know me so well. Listen, don't worry about Kris. We'll take him out for breakfast and maybe go to the mall or something tomorrow. We'll be done kidnapping at about noon tomorrow," the blonde joked.

Link took back the phone, "Alright Sam. You don't need to go out for breakfast. A simple-"

"Oh no Linky. We do not know the meaning of "simple", and you damn well know it. If you don't want us to take him out, we'll make breakfast. Happy?" Samus compromised.

"Alright. We'll bring over some clothes in a few minutes. I know you wanted to buy him some more clothes, but that is definitely not going to happen."

Samus groaned but nevertheless accepted one of Link's wishes. She'd get to buy Kris clothes some other time... And most likely in the near future.

xXx

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Samus rushed to the front door and greeted her engaged friends. Link had a few outfits in hand for Samus to choose from the next day. She lead them into the main room to talk to them and let them see the adorable sight for themselves.

"Don't worry about waking them, they're long gone." Samus explained.

Link was mesmerized at the sight, while Ike thought it was just plain cute. He joined Samus on the other couch, while Link couldn't get his eyes off his son and his ex. Samus was right, they did look like the same person for the most part, and Link was already aware of that. But actually seeing them right next to one another... It was too much. The pregnant blond started to tear up.

Right when the first tear fell was when Snake felt something wrong in his sleep. Whenever he was sleeping and something was up with Link, he'd wake up. Of course, it was always when they were together, which was most of the time during their relationship, so when Link moved away he never knew how he was.

Snake opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Samus and Ike on the other couch talking about something, Kris sleeping in his arms, and his ex crying. The brunet stood up swiftly yet carefully so he wouldn't wake up Kris, and walked over to Link.

"Link, what's wrong?" he whispered while stroking away Link's tears with his thumb, only making Link cry even harder.

The two conversing on the couch looked up to see Snake wiping off Link's tears. They immediately got off the couch and went to where they were. Ike wrapped his arms around his fiancé from behind and kissed one of his red cheeks while rubbing his stomach.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Samus asked, having a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong.

Instead of answering, Link kept his eyes locked to Snake and Kris and cried even harder. The sleeping boy actually woke up to see his mother crying, and turned to Snake for answers.

"Uncle Snake, what's wrong with Mama?" Kris asked, stretching and yawning.

"I don't know, little man. But what I do know is that you should go back to sleep." the tall brunet said softly.

"H-Here's his pajamas." Link choked up, handing Snake a small white tank top and black basketball shorts.

"Come on Kris, let's get you into some comfortable clothes. I'm guessing you're spending the night here, so let's figure out where the hell you're gonna sleep." Snake said while walking upstairs to his room.

When the brunets were upstairs and out of earshot is when Samus spoke up.

"Link, I know you feel guilty about it, and I know you really got to see how similar they are just now. But you need to calm down and stop crying. You've got two little girls counting on you to keep them safe." Samus reminded.

The crying blond took a deep breath and turned to hug his fiancé. Ike rubbed his back until he stopped crying and turned to Samus.

"Samus, we're gonna head out as soon as we tell Kris goodnight. Link needs to relax, and as soon as possible." Ike said, waiting for Kris and Snake to come back downstairs.

About ten minutes passed and the brunets still weren't downstairs. Link was about to fall asleep, Ike was getting bored, and Samus was just wondering where the hell they were.

"Let's go check on them." the blonde woman suggested.

The trio went upstairs and knocked on the door to Snake's bedroom. No answer. Samus knocked again. Still no answer. Link stepped in front of Samus and opened the door.

"Well, there's our answer." Ike said, chuckling.

Kris and Snake had ended up falling back asleep. Kris had his tank top halfway on, and Snake didn't even make it as far as putting his shirt on. The boy with blond tips was sucking his thumb and lying on his left side, while Snake was lying on his right and holding his shirt that never made it on his body.

Instead of crying again, Link started laughing and shaking his head. Samus couldn't help but join him. She grabbed the camera off of the brunet's dresser and snapped another picture of the sleeping brunets.

"I guarantee you that Snake will wake up with Kris sleeping on him again." Link said, wiping tears of laughter away.

"Kris is probably gonna get up earlier than Snake. He's quite the early bird." Ike said, knowing his son.

"I don't know about that. Snake gets up early every day but Saturday." Link said, knowing his ex.

"How do you know if you only had a-"

Link cut off Ike, "Ike, I know Snake extremely well. Alright Sam, we'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Ike, go start the car please."

Ike did as he was told and Samus walked him downstairs. Link walked over to the bed and smiled. He bent down and kissed his son on his cheeks at least a million times, and then looked at Snake, who re-positioned himself on his back. The blond bent down again and quickly pressed his lips to Snake's, then popped off again immediately. He whispered a quick, "I think I might still love you. Just a little bit," and exited the house to go home.

What he didn't know though, is that Snake felt Link's soft lips that he missed so much kiss him in his sleep, and had a faint smile on his face.

xXx (Next Day)

The adult brunet yawned and tried to sit up, but something was on him and preventing him from doing just that. He opened his eyes to see a little boy laying on him while sucking his thumb. Snake smiled and tried to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Kris, wake up!" Snake said gently.

Kris yawned and wiped his eyes with his tiny, curled up fists. He opened his eyes to see his "uncle", and smiled. He sat up to stretch his arms, then lied back down to hug the older brunet.

"Good morning Uncle Snake!" the little boy said, happy as could be.

"Morning Kris. We gotta be quiet because Samus is probably still sleeping."

"She's just like my Mama and Papa. They always wake up late!" Kris said, as if 7:00 in the morning was considered sleeping in.

"Heh, your mother always sleeps I'm till at least 10:30. I remember one time he didn't wake up until three in the afternoon." Snake reminisced.

"Really? Why did Mama sleep so late?" the curious little boy asked, anxious to know why his mother slept in THAT late.

"Because I gave him one of the best nights of his life." Snake said, zoning out.

"Really? How?"

Snake shook his head and thought up of a lie, "Samus and I took him to a concert."

"Cool! Uncle Snake, can we do something?"

"Sure. Let's go downstairs and we can figure something out."

The boys quietly got out of bed and made their way downstairs, being extra quiet when passing the woman of the house's door.

"When Sam wakes up we'll go out for breakfast. I don't feel like cooking, and Samus doesn't cook at all. Get used to fast food and delivery." Snake said, sitting on the couch and turning on the large television.

"Won't that make us fat?" Kris asked, climbing onto Snake's lap.

"It should, but I have a high metabolism, Sam does, and so does your mom, so that should be passed on to you from him. We work out though... Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Does Kinect Adventures while drunk count as exercise?"

"Snake, you know damn well that that is our workout regimen." a female voice said.

"Morning Sam. Surprised you, the queen of sleep, are up this early. Kris and I are just chilling out."

The blonde woman walked over to the couch and sat next to her technical husband and "nephew". She kissed the chubby cheeks of Kris at least a million times before turning to Snake again.

"We going to Hardee's or Chick-fil-A? By the way, fuck you." she said while smiling.

"Ask Kris. Where do you wanna go, little guy?" Snake asked, turning Kris so he was sitting sideways on his lap and facing Samus.

"Um... Can we go to Cracker Barrel?" Kris asked, giving his famous "I'm getting my way and you know it" look.

"Damn, he has the look too. Ah well, let's all get dressed. Sam, you know what to do." Snake said.

The brunets chilled on the couch and watched The Rugrats while Samus went upstairs to get herself dressed, and then pick out the clothing for the boys. She brought down Kris's outfit, which was a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and some blue Vans with a black jacket, and picked Kris up off of Snake.

"Clothes are on your bed." she said simply.

xXx

"Okay, little guy. What do you wanna eat?" the waitress asked.

"Pancakes!" the little boy said excitedly.

"Want some bacon and eggs too? Syrup? Hashbrowns? Fried apples?" Samus inquired.

"Syrup, cheesy eggs, extra crispy bacon, and hashbrowns!" the growing boy requested.

"You heard 'em!" Snake joked, "Let's go with two pancakes, one scrambled egg with cheese, crispy bacon, and the hashbrowns for Kris, and the same for me, but I'd like to have two eggs instead of one." Snake ordered for himself and his "nephew".

'Like father, like son. Jeez, they're both skinny fatasses,' Samus thought after Snake ordered.

Samus ordered a muffin, yogurt, and French toast, and then the waitress smiled and promised to be back in at least twenty minutes.

"Hey Snake, did I tell you about that waitress I met the other day when Link and I had lunch?" Samus asked.

"Not that I can recall. Did you get the number?"

"Hell yeah! With a winky face and lip stick marks too." the proud woman boasted.

"Awright! That's my lesbian best friend!"

The friends shared a high five, and Kris, who was totally clueless as of why, even put his little hand up and high fived as well. Snake and Samus started laughing, and Snake started coloring and helping Kris with the crossword puzzle. Once the puzzle was completed, the blond-tipped boy looked up at the brunet and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Snake looked back at the little one and kissed both of his cheeks about twenty times each, then gave the little guy a big hug, kissed him on the top of his head, and started rubbing his back. Kris laughed hugged Snake back, trying to rub his back as well.

While this ridiculously adorable scene was playing before her, Samus felt horrible. How could she keep a secret like that from her best friend? Sure it wasn't her secret to tell, but Snake deserved to know he was a father, dammit! She knew Ike was a wonderful father, but it wasn't like Snake ever had a chance, because Samus knew good and well Snake would be there for his child no matter what.

"Here are your meals! Be careful, the plates are hot!" the perky voice of their waitress announced.

The trio ate in silence, simply because they were too busy shoving their faces with the delicious food only Cracker Barrel could provide. After they ate, the waitress brought over the bill and Snake passed her his credit card. Samus left a twenty dollar tip and they went to the store area. Samus was looking at the candles, while Kris was all over the place.

The little boy was mesmerized by all of the cool things the store had to offer, and Snake noticed. Hell, he noticed how Kris acted exactly like he did when he was young. Always running away from his father, always excited, always a fatass... Snake saw a lot of himself in Kris, and was actually wondering why that was. Perhaps Ike was like that as well, because he knew Link was nothing like that as a child. Between hearing stories about him and Zelda from Zelda herself, Link's parents, and even Samus, the brunet gathered that Link was a shy, quiet, and adorable little kid, nearly the same as he was then, only an adult now.

"Hey Kris, do you want some toys? You can get as many as you want," Snake called out.

"Really? I love you!" the little boy ran up to Snake and began hugging his long leg.

The brunet smiled and picked up his "nephew", "I love you too." He walked over to the area with toys for young boys, and happened to be standing next to a couple of kind, elderly women.

"Look around buddy, and take your time. We don't have any plans today." Snake said.

While Kris looked at the toys, the women turned to Snake.

"Excuse me sir, but your son is very adorable!" the first woman said with a smile.

Snake smiled, "Thanks, but he's not my son. He's my nephew."

The other old woman shook her head, "Pish-posh! I've been around long enough to recognize a father and his son. I mean, for the love of all things holy he looks exactly like you except for the blue eyes!"

"Kris, look at me for a sec." Snake said in a dead tone.

Kris did as he was told and one of the women handed Snake a mirror. He looked back and forth between Kris and his reflection, and the women were snickering behind their hands. Snake decided to just push it aside and not think on it anymore; these women were old, so their sight wasn't as strong as it once was.

Snake politely handed back the mirror and said, "I-I don't see the resemblance. Uh Kris, did you pick out a toy?"

The little boy nodded his head, "Uh-huh! Look!"

He presented a toy gun, a slinky, a remote control helicopter, a harmonica, and a little sock monkey pinball game. Snake walked over to the register and paid for the toys, still holding Kris.

"Sam, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I didn't see the apple cinnamon. Let's go."

The trio got in the car, and all Snake could think about was what the old ladies had said.

"Sam, you'll never believe this. Kris is picking out some toys right? And these two women are like, "Your son is adorable!" and I'm like, "He's not my son." and their like, "Of course he is, he looks exactly like you!" and they handed me a mirror so I could look at Kris and myself."

Instead of laughing at Snake's imitation of an old woman's voice like normal, Samus froze.

"R-really now? They m-must be going blind." Samus stuttered.

Snake was too focused on driving to notice the stutter, so he just went on with, "That's what I thought."

xXx (Noon)

"Mama's here!" Kris ran up to the door to greet his mother.

"Hey baby boy! Were you good for- What the hell is in that bag?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Toys! Auntie Samus and Uncle Snake took me to Cracker Barrel this morning and Uncle Snake let me get toys!"

"Really now? Baby boy, turn around, close your eyes, and cover you ears while I beat them." Link said threateningly.

"No Mama! Uncle Snake is sleeping 'cause he doesn't feel so good!" Kris defended.

"C'mon Link, what's wrong with Snake and I taking him to Cracker Barrel? And when you beat us you need to beat Snake more because it was his idea, not mine!" Samus said the last part quickly.

"Hmm. Well-"

"Hey Link. Going home Kris?" a tired and much deeper voice sounded.

"Hello Snake. I hears you bought Kris these toys?" the blond male asked with an eyebrow raised.

Snake looked away, "Yeah."

"I'll beat you later."

"Figured as much."

Kris was messing with his mother's stomach like usual, only that time he felt something... Strange.

"Mama, what was that bump?" the curious boy asked.

"I was gonna wait to tell you when we got back home, but I guess I'll tell you now. Baby boy, Mama's pregnant with two little girls. You're gonna be a big brother!" Link said excitedly.

"Really?! I'm gonna protect my little sisters! No butt munchie will mess with them as long as I'm around!" Kris declared with his finger in the air and a fist on his hip.

'Same attitude as your father,' Link thought.

Snake almost passed out. Link was pregnant again? With TWINS?!

"That's not all Kris! Papa and I are getting married as well!"

While Samus and Kris jumped up and down in excitement, Snake actually passed out. He'd never get Link back in his arms now... No matter. He'd be there for his friend, no matter how awkward it would be at times.

xXx (Two Months Later)

Since the town was so small and there were no other weddings happening, Ike and Link got married within two months of engagement. Peach and Daisy provided flowers and catered the event, Samus had a friend that provided music, and Snake provided the tuxedos.

"You know Snake, these tuxes look awesome." Samus noted, fixing Snake's bow tie.

"Thanks. I always thought having the suit and tuxedo side business was dumb, but now not so much. You look gorgeous by the way, and that's coming from me, who has seen you at your worst and the images will never leave my scarred and demented brain." Snake said with a smirk.

"Thanks jackass. You don't look bad yourself, and that's coming from me, and I've seen you." Samus joked.

"Asshole. By the way, who's walking Link? It's not me since I'm Ike's best man and you're his maid of honor."

"I believe Peachy is. I can't wait for my little Linky to go away on his honeymoon, and then in two months give birth to Sammy and Nikki J." Samus cooed.

"Yeah... How Rosalina?"

"Amazing as ever. We've been together for two months and I already can't imagine not having her around. Only thing I don't like is how we have to be on the down low because you and I are married."

"Well, it's better than not being able to be with her at all. And I know, she's always at the house. By the way, since we're watching Kris for the next two weeks, no sleepovers. Poor kid doesn't need to hear those terrible noises you two fuckers make." the brunet joked.

"She's seeing family in Colorado during that time, so I couldn't let her come over anyway. Let's get you out there." Samus grabbed Snake's arm and started pushing him to his spot in the ceremony.

xXx

It was beautiful. The flowers accented to white arch beautifully, the piano was played as if an angel was playing, and the extra things like the chairs and how they were set up made it even prettier.

Daisy, Rosalina, and Zelda were the first to walk down the aisle since they were the bridesmaids. The each wore matching green, knee length dresses with matching green flats. All of their hair was put into a neat bun to show off their matching green earrings. They were also carrying tiny bouquets of white roses.

Samus was next to walk down the aisle. She wore a neon green, sparkly floor-length dress with three inch, neon green platforms, making her even taller than she already was. Her hair was partially in a curly ponytail, while the underneath of it was as straight as humanly possible and then some.

Next to come out was the ring bearer, which was none other than adorable little Kris. He made sure to carefully walk with the pillow securely in his hands so the rings wouldn't fall off, and made even more sure to not mess up his hair that his mother spent an hour flattening across his forehead in a sweeping manner to perfection.

Next to walk down was none other than the bride. Peach walked Link, who was wearing a simple black tuxedo, down the isle while wearing a bright green, knee length dress with white, elbow-length evening gloves. Her hair was in a bun as well, but this one had a curly piece sticking out from the side, which made her look like a celebrity going out for an awards ceremony.

Peach gave away Link to Ike, and Snake watched with a smile, even though he felt like dying. Watching the person you love marry someone else hurt, but at least he had the strength to attend the wedding and ever be apart of it.

Ike and Link said their vows and exchanged the rings. Nothing but pure love and trust could be seen through their eyes. There was two times when one could get that look, and that's when getting married or holding your newborn baby for the first time.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ike cupped Link's face in his hands and gently kissed him, sealing the deal of their eternal love.

xXx (Reception)

"Hey Link, I'm heading home now. Do you mind if I take Kris with me now? The reception has barely started and people are already drunk." Snake said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ike and I will call when we get to Paris, okay? Thank you so much for doing this for me Snake."

"No problem. Anything to help out a friend. Besides, I enjoy taking care of Kris. Later Link, see you in two weeks."

"Come on Kris! Give Mama and Papa a hug and kiss before you leave!"

Link picked up his son and showered his cheeks with kisses while tearing up, and Ike did the same. The bluenet thanked Snake and promised to pay him, only to be denied once again.

"Ike, we'be been over this. No need. You have an amazing honeymoon, okay? See you two in a couple weeks." Snake said, picking up Kris.

As soon as Snake and Kris left the building, Link's tears spilled.

"Baby, what's wrong?" a worried Ike asked.

"M-my baby boy is g-gonna be away from me f-for two whole weeks!" Link cried.

The bluenet wrapped his arms around his husband, "Don't cry baby. I promise that we'll call him every night and that we'll be seeing him again before we know it."

"Ike! Link! It's time for your dance!" Samus called.

xXx (Samus and Snake's Mansion)

Snake and Kris had changed out of their dress clothes and put on their shorts and tank tops. They sat on the couch, with Kris taking his usual spot on Snake, and watched tv as Kris was falling asleep quickly.

"Going to sleep little guy?" the adult brunet asked.

The young brunet slightly nodded his head, "Mhm. Goodnight Uncle Snake. I love you."

Snake kissed the top of the now asleep boy's head, "Goodnight little guy. I love you too."

Snake held the sleeping boy in his arms for about two hours, and then started thinking about the old women at the Cracker Barrel a couple of months back.

"Excuse me sir, but your son is very adorable!" kept playing over and over in his head, followed by "Pish-posh! I've been around long enough to recognize a father and his son. I mean, for the love of all things holy he looks exactly like you except for the blue eyes!"

The brunet decided to sleep on it, thinking he was just going insane.

xXx (Reception)

"I love you Ike." Link said as he and Ike glided all over the dance floor.

"That's why we're here. I love you too baby. I can't wait for our honeymoon." Ike pressed a kiss to Link's forehead, which earned a cheer from the crowd, and pressed him even tighter to his body.

"Neither can I. Paris is a long wag from here though..."

"That's alright. Gives us plenty of time to sleep, and we'll need it when we get to that hotel," the bluenet said with a devilish smile.

"Yes we will. Because we'll be seeing the scenery." Link said, trying not to stop the dance because of his laughter.

xXx 'One Week Later; Samus's Bedroom)

"Rose, why do you ask about Kris so much?" Samus asked into the phone.

"Because he's adorable, and at your house almost as much as I am." Rosalina said on the other end of the phone.

"I guess that's true. He is extremely adorable."

"I do have a question though. If Ike is his father, why does he look like Snake? He has brown hair and his face looks the same for the most part, just take away Link's genes and his childish features and he's practically Snake." Rose said, curious as ever.

"Babe, we've been over this. Ike is not his biological father. Snake is Kris's actual father." Samus explained again.

On the other end of the door stood Snake, his face surprised and angered at the same time. He heard his cell phone ring and he went downstairs to see his son talking on it.

"Hey Uncle Snake! It's Mama!" Kris said, happy to talk to his mother.

"Little guy, can I see my phone real quick? It's important."

Kris handed over the phone and Snake walked outside, "Link, is Kris MY son?"

zZz

There you have it! Snake learns the truth. Link's in deep shit now. 


	6. Chapter 6

# When We Split #  
"W-what?!" Link shouted into the phone.

"You heard me Link! Is... Kris... my... son?" Snake repeated with his teeth gritted.

"Link, who's that?" a deep voice asked.

Link covered up his cell phone, "It's Snake. Pack our shit, we're going back."

Ike could tell the situation was dire, so he didn't dare question his husband. He grabbed the suitcases and grabbed all of their clothes, thankful Link had done laundry the day before.

"Gotta go Snake! See you in a day or two!" Link hung up the phone and called the airport.

xXx

"FUCKING HELL!" the enraged brunet shouted. He threw his phone on the deck, successfully breaking it into smithereens, and put his face in his hands. He suddenly looked up and remembered something.

The brunet tore open the back door and made his way upstairs, his long legs able to skip three steps at a time. He banged on Samus's bedroom door three times and eventually just barged in, too angry to be polite.

"Snake, what hap-"

"Guess what? I come up here to tell you that Kris and I were going to get some food and ask you if you wanted anything, only to hear you tell Rose that I'm Kris's fucking father!" Snake shouted.

Samus went pale and her eyes wide. She stood up and walked over to Snake, shaking. She placed her hand on his shoulder, only to have Snake jerk away from the touch.

"S-Snake, I really wanted to tell you, but-"

"But what? But fucking what? What is the reason you helped hide the fact that I have a child?" Snake yelled, getting very close to snapping.

"Because Link told me not to tell you! He didn't want you to fucking know, and I knew he was wrong, but it wasn't my secret to tell! Snake, I've known Link for a long time now, and we're very good friends. What did you expect me to do?" the blonde woman said, trying not to get pissed off at herself for getting caught.

"Sam, that's BULLSHIT! WE ARE FUCKING BEST FRIENDS, LIVE TOGETHER, AND FOR CHRIST'S SAKE WE'RE MARRIED! YOU DON'T HIDE SHIT LIKE THAT FROM ANYONE! NO FUCKING ONE! TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK DESERVES TO HAVE A SECRET LIKE THAT KEPT FROM THEM?!" Snake snapped, his arms shaking.

Samus didn't say anything, only because she knew Snake was right. Some things just can't be hidden from certain people, whether it's liked or not. Snake calmed down enough to talk normally.

"Fuck this shit," He started to make his way downstairs, but not without Samus trying to stop him.

"Snake, please don't leave!"

The brunet blatantly disregarded the plea and went to his room for his keys and jacket. He sprayed some cologne on himself and made his way downstairs. Just as he was about to walk out the door, a little voice spoke up.

"Uncle Snake, where are you going?"

The adult brunet flinched. He turned to see his son looking up at him with his beautiful blue eyes, curious as hell as to why he was yelling and where he was going. The adult picked up the child, which calmed him down greatly, and spoke softly.

"I don't know Kris. I just need to get away for a little while."

Kris kissed Snake's cheek and hugged him, "It's okay. Don't worry, be happy. Can I come with you?"

Surprisingly, Snake smiled, "Why not? Go get your jacket while I leave a note for your aunt."

The little boy was released and ran to get his black jacket, while the newly-found out father scribbled a note that said, "Going out. Taking Kris. Be back later. -Snake"

The boys got settled in Snake's car and left, not sure where to go. The one driving decided to consult the boy in the backseat.

"Where do you wanna go Kris?"

"Hmm... Chuck E. Cheese's?" The boy made sure to use his look because he knew of Snake's hatred for that damned place.

xXx

"Link, why are we rushing back home? Did something happen to Kris?" Ike asked, worried as could be.

Link sat down in the first class seat and turned to his husband, "No. Snake knows." he said simply yet worried.

"He knows? Knows what?" the bluenet asked while sitting next to the blond man.

Link popped out of his seat and started pacing while holding his head, "He knows! He knows dammit! HE FUCKING KNOWS!"

While Ike was thankful that the jet was a private one and they were the only passengers on it, Link started crying and hitting his head on the wall.

"You mean... He knows? About... Kris?" Ike asked, walking over to Link and pulling him from the wall into a warm embrace.

The pregnant man sniffed, "Y-yes. He just a-asked me if Kris was h-his son. There's no p-point in hiding it anymore. I'm in some deep s-shit now."

"Not just you. Samus and I are also in deep. But one thing is for certain. Kris will still be with us. Kris will still be my son forever. Kris is MY son. Maybe not biologically, but I'm the only father he's ever had, and I'll be damned if I let Snake interfere with the bond I share with my little boy."

Ike kissed his husband and held him tight. Link held him back impossibly tighter, and then he looked up at the bluenet.

"You're right Ike, yet I still feel guilty inside. How could I do that to him? How could I keep such a secret from him?"

The taller man moved them to their seats and rubbed Link's stomach, "I don't know Link, maybe it was because you were happy the way your life was and didn't want to deal with the drama of Snake. Besides, chances are you wouldn't have drama anyway. He hardly looks like a man that would take his child-"

Link turned to Ike with electric eyes, "Snake is a man! He takes care of his responsibilities! He would never, and I mean never, deny his child."

"Baby, that's not what I was saying. I was saying that he hardly looks like he'd just rip Kris away. He couldn't anyway, because you're his mother. He wouldn't be able to just steal him away from us. Maybe it's just the fact that I know him a bit better than I did at first, and that I saw him save Kris's life-"

"WHAT?! WHEN WAS MY BABY BOY'S LIFE IN DANGER?!"

"Calm down Linky! Remember Sammy and Nikki J!" Ike reminded, rubbing Link's stomach to let his babies know that everything was alright.

"How could I forget? I need to rest, we'll talk more later, okay? I love you." the blond rested his head on his husband's shoulder and almost immediately passed out

The bluenet chuckled, "I love you too." He kissed his forehead and took out his phone, scrolling down to the "R" section. He pressed the only contact he had in that area and put the phone up to his ear.

"It's about time I gave you a call, little bro."

The phone rang three times and a voice said, "Hello?"

xXx

"Seriously!? Dammit Kris, why are you so adorable? Alright, off we go. On our way back we're stopping at Verizon Wireless to get me a new phone and then the store for some food, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Snake! I can't wait!"

The boys headed off to Chuck E. Cheese's and got the same amount of tokens as before. Kris decided on pepperoni pizza for dinner and after they ate they went to play some games.

"Kris, we've used almost all of our tokens on ski-ball. Can we please do something else?" the adult begged.

"Uncle Snake, can we take pictures?" the little boy requested.

"We already have plenty, little man. Samus likes taking pictures when we sleep. She has a whole picture album full of pictures of just you and me."

"Really?!" Kris asked incredulously, eager to see their pictures. The little boy simply loved taking pictures, especially with his "uncle".

"Mhm. Do you want to see them when we get back home?" Snake asked, while looking at Kris, who settled himself in and pat the space next to him.

Snake gave in and joined his son in the booth. Kris took his normal spot on Snake as the adult pushed in the last four tokens they had.

"We get two pictures this time, little guy. Smile!"

Both of their smiles showed their perfect white teeth, which was another thing that made them look alike. The second picture was when Kris decided to surprise Snake. Just as the camera was about to take the picture, the little boy kissed Snake on his cheek and hugged him close.

As the hand was drawing their picture, Snake gave Kris a big hug and thought about things. The little boy he thought was his nephew was actually his son. He couldn't believe he actually had a son. Words couldn't explain how bad he felt, not being there for his six year old son. Two tears slipped from Snake's eyes, only to be wiped away by Kris.

"What's wrong Uncle Snake? Don't cry." the brunet boy said while hugging Snake even tighter.

"Nothing is wrong, there was just something in my eye. Let's go get your prizes so we can leave to get me a new phone."

Kris picked out two big prizes, one for Snake and one for himself, and made Snake carry him to the door. Just as they were about to walk out, the security lady stopped them.

"Hold it! Sorry, but I've got to check your stamps." the curly haired redheaded woman said.

They held out their fists to show the woman their stamps. She nodded her head to let them know they were clear.

"Honestly, I didn't even need to check. You two are almost clones. Good to see not every father around is a deadbeat." she said as she turned to Kris, "Be thankful for your daddy. Not many would be around these days to take you here."

Kris turned his head, "He's not my Papa! He's my Uncle Snake."

Snake flinched. Kris's statement hurt more than he thought it would. He looked to the slim security guard, "I'm the uncle." No matter how much it hurt him to say it, he said it anyway.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just assumed because you two look so similar."

"It's alright," Snake assured, "we get it all the time. Have a nice day."

Snake and Kris exited the children's casino and headed to the Verizon store. While Snake was trying not to kill the dumbass behind the counter, Kris was messing with the display phones and Ipods.

"Kris, don't touch those please." Snake begged, wanting to get out of the store so he could be one step closer to going home.

"Uncle Snake, I'm bored." Kris said, hugging Snake's leg.

"Aw c'mere," The brunet picked up the little boy and kissed his cheeks a million times, "I promise we'll do something fun later. Maybe when we get back from grocery shopping we can play some video games or something."

"I like staying with you Uncle Snake. It's fun hanging out with you and Auntie Samus 'cause you guys act silly all the time." Kris said with an incredibly cute laugh.

"Trust me Kris, there's plenty more to come. But not for a good while, because I'm very pissed off at her right now."

Just as the little boy was about to ask why his "uncle" was mad at his aunt, the redheaded manager came out with Snake's new phone.

"Here you are sir, I'm sorry for the terrible service one of our employees was giving you. I transferred all of your data to this phone. Would you like to pay your phone bill now or wait till the end of the month?"

Snake read the name tag, "Sounds good to me, Roy. It's best I pay it now so none of us need to worry about me getting it in the mail and throwing it out because I'm a dumbass that doesn't pay attention. Kris, I gotta put you down for a sec."

Snake put down the little boy and gave him his phone to hold on to.

"Call from: Ike." Snake's phone said.

"Papa's calling!" Kris announced.

'Ike... Papa... ? There's no way. He can't mean my brother. I just got a call from him an hour or so ago though this can't be a coincidence. Jeez, what I would give to see my big brother again...' Roy thought.

'Don't think about him! Finish getting my damn money so I can finally come back out!' a dark voice in the tormented redhead's mind demanded.

'Y-yes sir...' Roy thought miserably.

"Papa? It's me, Kris!" the little one said into the phone.

While Roy was being scared by the darkness within him, Snake was trying not to flinch when Kris called Ike "Papa". It just wasn't fair that Ike got to be there with Kris through everything. He'd never get to have his son labeled as HIS son.

"Okay Papa, I'll tell Uncle Snake. Bye-bye, I love you too. Tell Mama I love him too."

'Mama? HIM? What kind of sorcery is this? Answer me!' the dark voice screamed.

'I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me again!' the tormented man pleaded.

"Uncle Snake, Papa says he and Mama are gonna be back tomorrow." Kris informed.

Snake pocketed his phone and picked up the little boy, "Thanks for letting me know. Alright Roy, we're headed out of here. I paid for my wife's phone bill too."

The brunets walked out of the store and headed to Snake's car. The adult strapped in his son and lit a cigarette while leaning in the door.

"You ready to go home tomorrow?" he asked, making sure his Newport was as far away from Kris as possible.

"No, it's boring at home." the little boy said while looking away from Snake.

"It shouldn't be, I mean look at all the toys Samus and I get you."

"It's not 'cause of the toys. I just like being with you and Auntie... Mama's been throwing up a lot... and he starts y-yelling at Papa and then c-crying right after. A-and then he makes weird food that Papa and I don't like and he g-gets mad at us." the little boy explained with tears rolling down his face.

Snake's rock heart broke at the sight of the little one crying. He breathed the smoke out of his mouth and threw away his cigarette. He then undid Kris's seat belt and held the crying six year old close and rubbed his back. He pulled back a little bit to wipe away the tears with his thumbs and kiss Kris's reddened cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry little man. Link is just pregnant is all, which means his horomones are all fu-messed up. He'll be back to normal within a month or so. It's okay Kris."

"Are you sure? I want my Mama back, not the mean one that scares me and Papa."

The adult chucked, "I'm positive, little man. Let's go get some groceries. Don't even think about running away from me like you did with your," the brunet bit his tounge, "father. If you do, you can't come visit us for two weeks."

Snake and Kris went to the store they first saw each other at and Kris didn't dare run away from Snake like he did Ike. In fact, Kris held onto Snake as tight as his little muscles would allow him.

The brunets picked up two frozen pizzas, some doughnuts, water, and beer.

"Kris, don't let me catch you drinking this before you're twenty-one." Snake warned.

"I won't. Papa says it tastes yucky."

"It's not bad! Well, for your health maybe, but it tastes pretty good!" Snake defended.

"Mama says that too."

"Figures he would..."

-Flashback-

"Snake, I don't know about this-"

The brunet hugged his blond and looked him in the eyes, "Link, it's your twenty-first birthday. Which means you can drink with me."

"It's not like that stopped you from trying to get me to drink before." Link joked.

"But you never did because you popped the 'it's illegal!' excuse. But now it's legal. You aren't getting out of this, baby."

"Fineeeee. Just don't get me so drunk that I'll regret it, please!"

"Trust me Link, this'll be one of the best nights of your life."

xXx (Four Hours Later)

A completely hammered Link was half naked and all over Snake, who was about half drunk since he was a man that could hold his liquor.

"Hey Snake? D-do you know how m-much I love your big cock in my ass?" the intoxicated man asked while kissing all over his lover's neck.

The brunet laughed his ass off, wishing he had a video camera to record the blond. He'd been spewing out random things for a while now, and lord knows a sober Link wouldn't have even thought of those things, let alone say them.

"No I did not."

"Well then let me show you,"

The couple went on to have the best night of sex they'd had in a while. In fact, after they were done for the night, Link didn't fall asleep and actually smoked some cigarettes with Snake. At about 5 a.m. Link fell asleep, and Snake just stayed awake, examining his blond's features.

"God damn he's so beautiful... His cheeks are even redder from the alcohol. He's so going to regret this later, but he'll be back later for some more beer. Something tells me he's a beer boy."

Link woke up at 3 p.m. with a massive hangover. Snake nurtured his baby back to health and made Link a promise that he'd stop him after five beers from then on.

Once Link was all better he said to his boyfriend, "Tell you what, beer may be bad for your health, but it tastes pretty damn good."

-End Flashback-

"Uncle Snaaaake. Uncle Snake? UNCLE SNAKE!"

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry Kris, I guess I just zoned out. Tell you what, you can pick out some candy for tomorrow when we get to the cash register."

Snake made good on his promise and let Kris pick out all kinds of candy. The woman at the register noticed how cute Kris was, and decided to voice her opinion.

"Your son is very adorable. He looks almost exactly like you."

"Uncle Snake, why does everyone say that? You're not my Papa, just my uncle."

Snake flinched and turned to the lady, "Yeah, he's my nephew. We get that a lot though, so it's alright. Kris, we look alike, so that's why everyone thinks that. Let's go little man, it's getting late."

Since Snake wouldn't let him eat any of his candy, Kris fell asleep in the car on the way back to Snake and Samus's mansion. The adult brunet carried Kris to his room and tucked him in under his black covers.

Snake kissed his son on the cheek and whispered, "I love you little man. You don't even know."

Snake went downstairs and went to the back porch and saw Samus painting her toes. She looked up to see her best friend and put the cap to the red nail polish on the bottle and stood up, being careful not to ruin the paint.

"Snake-"

"Sam, just stop. I'm not going to yell for two reasons. One, it's late and Kris and the bitch next door are asleep. Two, it's not your fault. You were just keeping a secret that you had to keep. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed though."

"Snake, I totally understand. I was talking to Link about it and he just didn't want you to know. Why... not totally sure. I'm very sorry Snake. Even though it was against my better judgment, I kept the secret anyway."

"I forgive you Sam. I love you."

"I love you too Snake."

The best friends shared a very tight hug until Snake felt like he was about to cry. He pulled away from Samus and sat on one of the many chairs they had on the deck.

"Snake, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry, and you haven't done that in ages." Samus said quietly as she went to rub her friend's back.

"Do you know how many people have said that MY son is adorable, and then Kris said that I'm just the uncle? It hurts Sam, and it hurts that I can't do anything about it. He'll never get to be MY son. I'll never get to be HIS father."

"Wow Snake... I never thought about that. I can't even begin to imagine how that feels."

"It hurts. A lot. Wanna know what hurt even more? Seeing him cry. When we left Verizon Wireless he started to tell me about Link's mood swings and he started to cry, saying he wanted his "nice" mom back. Sam, that hurt my core. This little boy means the world to me, and I can't do anything about the fact that I'll never get the chance to be his father."

"Oh Snake... I can't believe I'm saying this about Link, but that was very selfish of him to not tell you. He didn't want things to be messed up because he said his life was finally perfect."

"It... wasn't perfect with me? This is just too much now. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Before Samus could stop him, Snake went inside his house and walked upstairs. He made sure to be quiet when putting on his sweats and tank because Kris was still sleeping. As soon as Snake got in his bed, Kris immediately climbed up onto Snake's torso like normal.

"Goodnight... Uncle Snake. I love you." he mumbled.

Snake smiled and kissed the little boy's forehead, "Goodnight Kris, I love you too."

xXx

'We need to talk about what happened while you were working,' a redheaded man snarled.

'I-I didn't do anything! I don't know anything either!' the voice in his head pleaded.

'I'm not talking about the kid! I'm talking about your brother!'

'Ike? Today was the first time I've talked to him in a while.'

'Roy, I understand that,' the voice said, annoyed.

'Then why am in trouble?'

'Because he's gonna start trouble. You told him that you live here now, so he's gonna want to see you. You know what I have to do now, right?'

'Please don't! He's the only family I have left. I promise I won't tell him anything!' Roy begged.

'Fine. I'm only letting you get away with this because we got paid today. Go back in your area and don't come back out until I say you can. If you don't listen, I'll do it.'

'Yes sir...'

xXx (Next Day)

Snake and Kris had woken up surprisingly late. Like, six o'clock in the evening late. How they slept that late would forever remain a mystery. They got dressed and went downstairs, not seeing Samus anywhere, so Snake concluded she was still asleep.

"Let's go wake her up!" Kris suggested.

The boys went upstairs and quietly walked to the door of the woman of the house.

"Kris, as soon as we open the door, we run in and jump on her, okay?"

The little boy nodded his head in understanding. Snake smiled and opened the door. The brunets ran to the blonde woman's bed and jumped, Snake perfectly aware of the life/death possibility.

"Auntie Samus it's time to get up!" Kris said.

"Hey yo bitch, get the hell up!" Snake said with a smirk.

Samus emerged from under the covers with a serious death glare pointed directly at Snake.

"I hope you burn in the fiery pits of hell after I viciously rip off your dick and any other limbs you possess with my bare fucking hands."

The adult brunet's eyes went wide, so he pointed at the little one, "It was his idea!"

The little one pointed right back at his father, "Nu-uh! It was Uncle Snake's idea!"

"It was your idea, you little butt munchie!"

Kris smirked at Snake, knowing that it was his idea. He turned to his aunt and gave a sweet smile and his adorable eyes that pierced Samus's soul.

"Auntie Samus, it was all his idea. You believe me, don't you?"

"Aw, of course I do sweetie! Snake, you're an asshole."

Samus scooped up her nephew and kissed his cheeks multiple times, while Snake facepalmed. His son had gotten Link's famous "look", while he retained most of Snake's traits, like manipulation.

"Kris, let Auntie get dressed, okay? I promise we'll do something in a little bit." Samus promised.

The brunet male grabbed his son's hand, "C'mon little manipulator, let's go look at those pictures now."

"Yay!"

Kris and Snake made their way to the living room and grabbed the photo albums off of the shelf. The adult sat on the couch and let the blond-tipped brunet boy take his place on his lap.

"This album right here is the one with just you and me, mostly sleeping. There are ones of us conscious though."

Kris opened the album and looked at the first picture. Samus had just come downstairs with Kris's things. She smiled and grabbed her camera, taking yet another picture of the boys.

"Kris, your dad just called me. He and Link will be back very soon, like ten minutes soon, so let's get you dressed. You can look at more pictures with Snake afterwards."

The little boy went with his aunt while Snake looked at more pictures. Pages went by and the burning feeling inside of him got worse. His little boy would never be his little boy. It just wasn't fair. Did Link think he wouldn't have been a good enough father? He must have since his life wasn't perfect with Snake like the brunet thought.

"Uncle Snake, you were supposed to wait for me!" the little one complained.

"Sorry little guy, I got bored."

"It's okay. Can we put our new pictures we took yesterday in?"

Snake nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen table. He picked up the pictures and brought them to his son.

"Uncle Snake, there's no more room for this one."

The adult looked at the picture. It was the one where Kris kissed his father, and it was absolutely precious. Samus was just seeing the new pictures for the first time and her heart almost broke. This man and his son would never have the father-son relationship they should've had.

"Uh, Snake? Can't you two put that one on the fridge?" Samus asked.

The adult brunet turned to his best friend, "I guess. C'mon Kris."

The trio set off to the kitchen and Snake grabbed one of the colorful magnets Kris had chosen in the store a few days ago. He handed the green magnet to his son and held the picture on the fridge. Kris placed the magnet on the top so all that would be covered was some of the orange border and not him and his "uncle".

"All done! Let's go look at pictures till Mama and Papa get here." Kris ordered.

The boys resumed their places on the couch and Samus went on the front porch. She sat down on the swing and held her head in her hands.

'Jesus Christ I'm a terrible friend. He's got the rest of his life knowing that he has a son and isn't able to do shit about it.' she thought.

The blonde woman looked up to see Ike's car pull up in the driveway. She got up and jogged over to greet them.

"Hey guys. Kris and Snake are in the living room."

"Thanked Sam." Link said quietly, "For once in my life, I'm scared of Snake."

"Link, you and I both know he won't do anything to physically harm you. Maybe your feelings, but given the circumstances I think it's okay. I got my share yesterday." Samus said.

The trio walked inside the mansion to see a precious sight. Father and son looking through pictures of them together, smiling and taking turns flipping the pages. They looked up to see a tired Ike and Link at the doorway.

"Mama! Papa!" Kris hopped off of Snake's lap and jumped into the waiting arms of Ike, who crouched down the greet his son.

'Hey baby boy! We missed you!" the bluenet said, attacking Kris's cheeks with soft kisses.

"I missed you too!"

Link crouched down and kissed his son's forehead, "Let Auntie Samus get your carseat and clothes in the car, okay? I want you to go with her and wait for me and Papa to get out there. I can't wait to hear about all the things you did while we were gone."

Samus and Kris went outside, while Link and Ike turned to Snake, who was still holding the photo album and looking through pictures of himself and his son.

"Snake, I-"

"Link, please just be quiet and come look at these." the slightly shaking brunet requested.

The blond looked at his husband and then Snake. He slowly made his way to his ex and sat down. Snake flipped through pages and pages of photos, increasing the guilt Link felt.

"Do you know how much it hurts? Kris and I went out yesterday after I yelled at Samus and broke my phone, and so many people told me that "my son" was very cute and adorable, only to hear Kris tell them, "He's not my Papa, he's my uncle." Link, it fucking hurts. I've missed out on my son's life, and I didn't even know I had a son. When you found out he was mine, did you even think about me? How I would feel? Link, I feel like a fucking deadbeat! Six years old is how old he is, and it's way too fucking late for me to be his father! I know Ike has been a great father to him, but dammit I didn't get a chance!" Snake's eyes were burning with tears that were very close to spilling.

"Snake please, please try to understand-"

"Understand what?! That your life was finally perfect and that you didn't want me back around to fuck it up? Link, you've kept a secret from me that should never be kept from anybody! I deserved to know the second he was born, dammit! That is the absolute LEAST you could've done! He will never be "my son" now, because Ike filled the spot of being his father. Link, I can't believe you would do this, let alone make Samus keep it from me. She's my best friend in the world, and wasn't allowed to inform me that I was a father. Link, you don't keep secrets like that, let alone make other people keep quiet about it!"

"Snake, I'm-"

"Don't feed me the apology bullshit." Snake snapped.

Ike stepped forward and held his husband, "Don't fucking talk to him like that-"

"And you! How the hell can you live with yourself knowing you're parenting another man's child?"

"Because he's my son and I don't give a flying fuck if it's biological or not! Who's the only man to be a father to Kris? I am! Who was awake all hours of the night when Kris was a baby? I was! I feel just fine knowing that he's really yours because I'm still his god damn father, unlike YOU!" Ike shouted, moving Link out of the way and stepping up to Snake.

"Ike! Snake! Stop it, both of you!" Link shouted, clutching his stomach.

The heated men blatantly ignored the short blond and continued to yell and argue.

"Sorry, can't be there to take care of him when you're in fucking Hawaii and I'm totally una-fucking-ware Kris even exists!"

Link started breathing heavily and dropped to his knees, "I-Ike, D-David, p-please,"

Snake focused his attention on Link and immediately went over and picked him up. Link never used his real name unless something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"OH FUCK!" Link shouted, clutching his stomach.

"The fuck is happening in here?!" a female voice sounded. Samus ran over to the men to see Link panting and Snake and Ike with worried expressions.

"H-hospital," Link panted, "I-I think something is going wrong with the t-twins,"

"Oh holy hell! Give me my fucking husband!" Ike demanded. He took Link from Snake's arms and took out his cell phone.

"I-Ike, what're you doing? Nnngh," the blond man asked, tears now pouring down his face from the pain.

"Calling Peach. She'll take in Kris while we're at the hospital."

"Hey dumb fuck, we're right fucking here!" Snake shouted.

"You must be overdosing on heroin if you thing I'm leaving my son with you. You're never seeing Kris again."

As soon as that statement left his mouth, Ike stomped out of the house. Samus would have gone and tried to talk to him, but she was busy holding back the now steaming brunet male.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BLUE-HAIRED ASSHOLE! I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU-"

"SNAKE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Samus screeched. She saw the headlights to the car back out of the driveway and drive away.

"How the hell do you expect me to 'calm down'?! Fucker just took my baby out of my arms and said-"

"Snake, I know what he said and did. I'm not sure what just happened, but I am sure that Link is in trouble. Please just let Ike do his job at being Link's husband and get him to the hospital. Face it Snake, Link isn't your baby anymore, and never will be again. It's not your job anymore. I'm sorry I sound so harsh but it's the truth."

"Whatever, I need space. Don't bother calling me because I'm turning my phone off now. Don't know when I'll see you again, so I'll just let you know that I paid your phone bill yesterday."

"Snake don't leave," Samus begged again.

Once again the brunet ignored her. He grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out of his house.

xXx (Three Hours Later)

Ike and Link were in a hospital room, scared to fucking death. Link had given birth to the twins because they were in need of immediate care because Snake and Ike's argument that caused a shit ton of stress on Link.

"My babies... They better be okay. I'll never be able to live with myself if they aren't okay," Link said, crying.

"Just believe they'll be just fine Link. And I won't be able to live with myself if they aren't. After all, it's my fault this happened."

"No it's not, Ike. How could this be your fault?"

"Because I started the argument with Snake."

"You were just sticking up for me because he was being an ass."

"That's true. I don't want them around Kris anymore."

Before Link could say anything, the doctor walked in the room.

"Well sirs, we have news about your babies."

zZz

Finishing this at 12:14 a.m... Now when I'm asleep during the written portion of my drama exam I'll regret this. Oh well, it's for you all. Anyway, here's another chapter. Tell me what your thoughts are! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

# When We Split #  
"Hello?" Ike said into the phone. It'd been a week since the twins birth and the entire fight between Ike and Snake. There had been no contact between anyone in the past week, and some people were starting to get rather nervous, namely Samus and Kris.

"Ike? It's me, Samus. Can we talk?" a familiar female voice said.

Ike sat down on the porch and said "Sure we can. What's up?"

"I'm curious. How's Link, and are the girls okay? We haven't spoken since... you know, and I've been worried sick."

The bluenet smiled, "They're all just fine Samus. The twins were born a little early because of the great amount of stress, but other than that they're perfectly time. Kris is having a great time being an older brother. Surprisingly he's not as jealous as I thought he'd be, and the girls aren't as troublesome as Kris was when he was a baby. Link is happier and apologized to Kris and me over and over again, thanks for asking."

Samus squealed, "They're born?! Aw, I wish I could see them!"

"You can stop by later for dinner if you want. Just you though, not Snake."

The blonde blocked that out of her mind. The thought of her friend was just too much at the moment. She checked the time to see that it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sounds good. I'll stop by in about an hour. Need to get some gifts for my little nieces!" Samus cooed at the thought of the twins. She couldn't wait to see the little infants!

"Sam-"

"Don't start Ike! Think of it as an apology for what happened last week. I'll get Kris one as well so he doesn't think his Auntie Samus forgot about him. I'll talk you to when I get there, bye!"

Samus hung up the phone and went upstairs to get dressed. She pulled on a red hoodie over her black tank top and some dark blue skinny jeans. She quickly put her golden hair into a ponytail and put on her black All-Stars. Samus grabbed her purse and started to yell,

"Snake, I'm-" the blonde shook her head, "Nevermind." she mumbled.

xXx

"Link, Samus is coming by in about an hour and she's having dinner with us as well." Ike called to his husband, who was playing with Kris while the twins napped.

"I thought you didn't want them around," Link said while standing up.

"I was thinking about it, and I realized Samus did nothing wrong, so she's okay. She's bringing gifts for the kids as well."

"She doesn't need to-"

"Already tried. She said think of it as an apology for last week, but I don't want or need an apology from her."

"Auntie Samus is coming over?!" Kris asked with a big smile and bright eyes.

"Mhm. And she says she going to have a present for you as well." his mother replied, picking him up and kissing his cheeks.

"What about Uncle Snake? Is he coming over too?" the boy asked.

"Kris, he won't be around you for as long as I can help it," Ike said with an annoyed face. Even the mention of the word "Snake" pissed him off.

"Why not? I love him!" the little boy said with a sad face.

"Ike, are you serious? You had to do this in front of Kris? We're talking later! Don't worry about it sweetie, Papa is just pissed off at him right now, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Link said softly.

Before Kris could respond, two cries from the back of the house sounded.

"Babies are awake." Ike and Link said in unison. The blond set down his son and went with his husband to check on the girls.

While his parents went to check on his siblings, Kris took his mother's phone and went through his contacts until he found his "uncle".

"This is Snake. I can't get to my phone right now, and it's probably because I don't wanna talk to you. Or maybe just because I can't get to my phone. I'd go with choice A though, so leave me a message and I'll think about calling you back, but I wouldn't count on it." his voicemail rang.

Kris sighed and hung up the phone and went to the backyard and played with his Sit-N-Bounce Snake got him.

xXx

'Dammit Roy! Can I come out now?! You just got off of work!' the dark voice snarled.

'Can I please get some food first? You haven't let me eat in two days.' Roy begged, walking to the nearest Burger King.

'I don't see how you could be hungry if I eat and we share a body. Buy two burgers so I can eat one later because I'll be hungry.'

Instead of pointing out the irony in that statement, Roy just did what he was told. He ordered two combos and two Dr. Pepper's and made his way home.

'You know, you've been in my body for a long time now, yet I don't know your name. So, what's your name?' Roy asked.

'I don't have one.'

'I'm sure you do. Is there at least something I can call you? It's rather awkward addressing you with no name.'

'I see. I guess you could give me one. Everyone else refers to me as "Roy", but you and I both know the few reasons that wouldn't work.'

'How about Dark? You're pretty dark and scary, so I think that works.'

'Sounds good to me. And thanks for the compliment, I haven't been called scary in a long time. Now leave me be, I'm tired.'

The redhead stayed silent and made it home. He sat down on his red couch and turned on the television, finding nothing to watch, which led him to talk to his alter ego.

'Hey Dark?' Roy asked.

'What?' Dark snapped.

'Why did you take over me?'

The voice sighed, 'Because you let me. It's not my fault you got hopped up on drugs and created me. Technically, you took over yourself. I'm not real, and this is all you, only not you at the same time. And I won't be leaving anytime soon because I enjoy my life.'

'By being addicted to drugs, having multiple STD's, and being a killer? I don't see the enjoyment to be had.'

'That's just how I am. Hurry up Roy, I have... business to attend to soon.'

"Okay... Hey Dark?'

'Yes?' Dark asked, rather agitated at Roy's constant questions. He and the redhead had never spoken that much before.

'Not that I'm complaining, but why have you been nice to me lately? You used to be a real jackass to me, but now you're not as jackass-y.'

"Really? I haven't noticed... I'll make sure to fix that. Hurry up, I need to go get my heroin.'

Roy sighed and finished off his burger and started on his french fries. Just as Roy was nearly done eating, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Roy? It's me, Ike." the familiar voice of his brother rang.

"Hey Ike! What's up?" the redhead asked, excited to have talked to his brother more than once within five years.

"Nothing much. I just finished feeding my two daughters and thought I'd invite you over for dinner. I'll order extra cheese pizza because I know it's your favorite." Ike tempted.

"Hold on right quick, there's someone at the door," the redhead lied.

'Can I go? Please Dark?' Roy begged, despite knowing that Dark would say no.

'No. What did I tell you about him?'

'I know, but dinner won't hurt! Please Dark? I want to meet his kids and husband!'

'Fine!' Dark screamed, 'Let me get my drugs first.'

'Yay!' Roy yelled.

The insane redhead picked up his phone, "Sorry bro, some advertisers tried to get me to buy some stupid ass microwaveable slippers. Yeah, I'll be over later. What time?"

"Why the fuck would you microwave slippers? Let's go for about six. I'll see you then, Roy. I love you."

Roy laughed, "I love you too man. Can't wait to meet your kids. By the way, what are their names?"

"Kris is my son, and the twins are named Sammy and Nikki J, Nikki for short. Link and I are also having another friend over, I hope you don't mind. Her name is Samus."

"Of course I don't mind! And that name rings a bell... Got it! She's married to-"

"Yeah." Ike cut his brother off, "Let's not talk about him, okay? I'll see you in a few hours."

Ike hung up the phone and left Roy to be yelled at by Dark.

'How the hell does a man get pregnant once, let alone twice with twins?!'

'You're not letting this go anytime soon, are you?'

'Nope.'

xXx

"Hey Link? Roy is coming over for dinner as well."

"Alright. Are we ordering pizza?"

"Yeah, I was thinking extra cheese because that's Roy's favorite and pepperoni because that's Kris's favorite."

"Sounds good to me. Speaking of Kris, where did he run off to?" Link asked, looking around the living room.

"I don't know. He might've gone outside,"

The married men, who were each holding a twin, went outside to the backyard and saw their first-born sitting next to the tree and playing with only a quarter of the toys Snake had bought him.

"Why does he always play with the shit Snake gets him?" Ike muttered, clearly jealous.

"Because Snake buys him cool stuff. Samus does as well, but I guess he feels more of a connection to Snake, and you and I both know why that could be. Ike, please stop being like this." Link begged, holding Sammy close to prevent himself from slapping his husband.

"Like what?" Ike asked setting Nikki on the ground and turning to Link.

The blond male set down one of his babies and turned to Ike, "Jealous babe. And afraid. You're jealous that Kris loves Snake, and we all know that he doesn't love him more than he loves you. You're also afraid that he'll take Kris away, and Snake isn't that type of person. I understand you were mad because of the way he snapped at me, but I deserved it. I've never kept a secret from him, and the one secret that I do keep from him is the worst secret anyone could possibly keep. He has always wanted a son, Ike."

Ike hugged his husband, "I didn't know that, Link. And I know he had every right to snap at you like that, but I didn't like it. My baby didn't deserve that. Yeah Kris is technically his, but only from a one-night stand. He acts like you two were in a serious, long-term relationship. And you lied a little bit to me when you said he was your ex when Kris was born,"

"I see, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't want you to think any less of me for getting pregnant off of a one-night stand." Link said with teary eyes, only not the reason Ike thought.

"Oh Linky, I could never think less of you! I love you too much. We've been over this, remember?"

"Yeah. Let's take the girls and Kris inside so we can bathe them before Roy and Sam gets here."

Ike took his little babies inside and set up their baby bathtubs in the kitchen sinks. Link walked over to his son with a smile, "C'mon baby boy! Bath time so you're all clean when Auntie Samus and Papa's brother come over!"

Despite only liking it when Snake gave him baths, because Snake did the most retarded shit to make Kris laugh, he went anyway. His mother carried him inside and started the bath water.

"Sweetie, go pick out your blue shirt with the horse and horseman on it, any pair of underwear, black jeans, and your blue Vans." Link instructed.

Since he was used to his mother picking out specific outfits, Kris had no problem remembering what to get. He came back with the items and and gave his mother a smile.

"Good job baby!" his mother said with a kiss to his cheeks, "Where the hell did you get boxers?!"

Link was holding a pair of black boxers for little boys and looked at Kris with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Snake bought them for me. He said I'm not a pussy ass kid that wears the kind of underwear you get me."

"Kris! Don't say those words until you are all grown up!" Link scolded.

"Sorry Mama, that's what Uncle Snake said."

"I know, that sounds like something he'd say."

Link helped Kris take off his clothes and assisted him in the bubble-filled bathtub. Link smiled as Kris blew him a kiss with bubbles all over his face. After a few minutes, Kris had a question.

"Mama, how come you and Uncle Snake say stuff like 'figures he would say that' or stuff like that all the time?"

The blond sighed, "Because I know him very well, and he knows me very well. Honestly, I probably know him better than he knows himself and vice versa."

"How long have you known Uncle Snake?"

"A very long time. We used to be very, very close friends."

"What happened?"

Link chuckled and kissed his son's forehead, "Nothing you need to worry about for hopefully a long time. Let's wash you up because Sam will be here soon."

While Link finished cleaning off Kris, Ike was finished with bathing and dressing his babies. He was in the nursery with one twin in each arm, attacking them with kisses.

"Papa loves his little girls, yes he does." Ike cooed, loving the responses that Sammy and Nikki J gave him in return.

Seeing their toothless smiles and their bright eyes shining was simply precious to Ike in a way that Kris didn't provide him with when he was an infant. Sure he loved what Kris did as a response when he did little things with him as a baby, but it just wasn't the same as the twins. The bluenet was certainly not taking favorites, because he didn't believe any parent should have a favorite child, but knowing that Sammy and Nikki were biologically his made the experience even better.

But Kris was able to provide Link with that satisfaction, which is all Ike cared about. Of course Kris satisfied the parental feel, but knowing that the adorable little boy wasn't his took away from the newborn charm he gave off. The bluenet kissed his daughters a million more times before his son came in the room all dressed and clean.

"Hi Papa!" he said with a giant smile.

"Hey buddy! I'd let you sit on my lap, but-"

"I know," Kris said with slight disappointment, "Sammy and Nikki J are in your arms and there's no room for me. There's never room for me anymore," The little boy had two tears streaming down his face as he walked out of the room.

"Aw, Kris!" Ike called. He put the girls in their respective cribs and went after his son, scooping him up in his strong arms and holding him close.

"Kris, I'm sorry that Mama and I haven't been playing with you lately, but you need to understand that-"

"I know Papa. Babies are a lot of work and you don't have time for me anymore." the blond-tipped boy said, not meeting his father's eyes.

Seeing as this was breaking the bluenet's heart, he turned his son's head to look at him, "Kris, we have time for you, we just don't have all the time in the world like we used to. I tell you what, tomorrow you and I will go to the park or something, okay? Just you and me. No Mama, no Sammy, no Nikki J. Just us." Ike promised.

"Really?!" Kris asked with a giant smile, "Do you promise Papa?"

"I promise baby boy. Give Papa a kiss,"

The little boy pecked his lips against his father's cheek and received many in return. He wrapped his little arms around his father tightly, refusing to let go. Link walked in to see the precious sight and smiled.

"Anything I should know?" he asked while walking over to the boys.

"Papa and I are going to the park tomorrow!" Kris said excitedly.

"Really? That's nice, you two haven't had much time together lately. Kris, guess who's here?" Link asked with a smile.

Everyone's favorite lesbian walked in with a billion bags and a giant smile on her face.

"Auntie!"

Ike released his son and watched as he ran into the arms of his aunt, joining Link in laughter at how he tackled her to the ground.

"Hey Kris! Haven't seen you in a while! These two bags right here have your presents." Samus said as she gave Kris a blue bag and a big black bag.

The little boy grabbed the blue bag and dumped it out, revealing various small toys and candy.

"Thanks Auntie!" Kris said with a kiss.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Open the black one!" she said excitedly.

Kris did as he was told and took out the box that was in the bag. Samus assisted him since it was heavy and relished in the happiness she brought the little boy.

"Samus!" Link scolded.

"What? It's just a laptop!" the blonde protested, as if a six year old boy needed one.

"Sam, I know you're aware how expensive-"

"Linky, I didn't spend a whole bunch on it. I'm a computer tech, remember? I got it for half off, and even if I didn't I wouldn't have given a damn how much it costed. Let me spoil him! I got the girls some stuffed animals and things like that since I don't really know what they'd like since they're babies."

"Trust me, they love stuffed animals. Kris, say-"

"Thank you Auntie!" the little boy yelled as he tackled his aunt to the ground once more, kissing her cheek and hugging her extremely tight.

"You're very welcome Kris. Let's let Auntie see the babies now!"

Ike, Link, and Kris lead Samus to the nursery and the blonde woman was overjoyed at the sight of the healthy babies that she was so worried about.

"This is Nikki J," Link said as he gestured to the once again sleeping blue-haired baby.

"And this is Sammy," Ike said as he picked up the wide awake platinum blonde haired baby.

Samus reached forward and took the baby that was named after her out of Ike's arms and smiled at how she touched her face.

"Why hello there! You are definitely getting a lot of things from Auntie Samus, yes you are!"

The married men shook their heads and went to go order the pizza and put Kris's gifts away. Kris walked over to his aunt and was happy when she let him up on her lap, something Ike couldn't do because he was always holding both of his sisters.

xXx

'C'mon Dark! You promised we could go!' Roy whined.

'Roy, shut the fuck up. I didn't promise, I agreed. For some reason they are feeling the need to take a while and I'm about to go fix that.'

'Dark, don't tell me you're going to kill someone and then let me go see my brother with a guilty conscious!'

'Fine, I won't tell you.'

Dark walked over to the green door and kicked it down, preparing himself for any type of combat. All of the guys in the room were startled, and the main guy was angry.

"Dude, what the fu-"

"Where the hell is my shit?! I've been waiting for too damn long I've got shit to do man! Hurry the fuck up because I will NOT hesitate to kill all of your asses!" Dark yelled.

"Alright, alright!"

None of the men dared enrage Dark any further because they knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody. On the inside where not even Roy could here him, Dark was laughing demonically. They really thought that making him wait was okay?

"Alright bro, here it is."

Dark handed over the money and took his drugs, but didn't turn around to leave immediately like he usually did. Instead, he grabbed one of the lower guys and trapped him between his body and his arm and held a knife to his throat, scaring even the main guy.

"Before I kill him, I'm going to give you this warning. I'll say this once, and it better be crystal fucking clear. Do not ever make me wait again, do you understand me?" Dark sneered.

While everyone agreed, the poor man that was being held by Dark decided to try to fight him off. He elbowed the already enraged redhead in the stomach where Roy had gotten a scar as a result of a bad bike accident as a child, successfully pissing off Dark even more and giving him pain.

"How cute," Dark smirked, "little guy thinks he can take me on. Shame for you to be beaten to a pulp before death,"

As soon as his statement was completed, the rest of the guys backed away to the far side of the room. The redhead released a barrage of attacks ranging from punches to kicks on the guy. Dark laughed as he beat the man and heard his cries of pain.

"Please! Please! I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Oh now you're sorry? Too fucking bad."

Dark took out the gun he always brought with him when he went there and shot the man point blank in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"You've been warned." he sneered once more before leaving.

'You know, it amazes me how I'm capable of doing this,' Roy said.

'Same here. Before you got on drugs and shit, you were the happiest and most laid back guy around. I know that because I went into some of your memories.'

'Yeah, everyone loved me back then. Worst part about it is that Ike has no clue of the things we've done, and he's only been suspicious of drugs. Can we switch now?' Roy requested.

Dark agreed and they switched places, leaving Roy to examine his clothing.

'Wow Dark, I'm impressed. Not a single drop of blood to be found.'

'Thanks!' Dark said, proud of his killing skills.

xXx

Knock, knock, knock!

"Roy's here!" Ike called.

He ran up to the door and opened to see his little brother with a big smile and open arms, as if he knew Ike would answer the door.

"Bro!"

The bluenet and his brother shared a loving hug. It was a few minutes before they actually remembered people were waiting for them, so they made their way inside when they did.

"Link baby, this is my brother Roy. Roy, this is my husband Link." Ike introduced.

"Why hello there Roy! It's nice to meet you," Link said with a giant smile.

"Hello and nice to meet you as well, Link! Give your step-brother a hug,"

Roy entrapped his arms around the smaller man and Link laughed, wrapping his arms around the redhead. Each received a peck on the cheek from one another and broke apart, Ike leading everyone to the nursery.

"Roy, this is where the twins are. Nikki J is sleeping right now, but Sammy is over there in Samus's arms. This," the bluenet said while kneeling down to his son, "is my son Kris. Baby boy, this is your Uncle Roy."

"Hi Uncle Roy!" the little boy said while hugging his new uncle's leg.

"Hey buddy! Call me Roy,"

On the outside, Roy was happy and hugging his nephew. On the inside, he was frantic. He'd seen this boy before, and he could remember Dark not being particularly happy about him.

-Flashback-

'Something wrong?' Roy asked as he changed out of his work clothes.

'That kid earlier... I don't like him.' Dark said.

'I thought he was cute. You don't even know him, so how could you not like him?'

'Just don't. Something about him pisses me off, and you know that I take out anything that pisses me off.' Dark said with a threatening tone.

'He's just a little kid! Look, you probably won't ever see him again anyway. David comes by all the time and we haven't seen him once.'

'So? I don't fucking like him, and you had better hope I don't ever see him because I can tell you right now it won't be pretty.'

-End Flashback-

'Dark, please don't do anything!' Roy pleaded.

Dark was enraged. He didn't know why, but seeing that damn kid lit a fire inside of him. He calmed down for Roy's sake because he did say he'd let him enjoy his time with his brother and his family.

"And this is Samus," Ike said, not noticing his brother's short pause.

Samus handed over the now sleeping baby to Link and held out her hand. Roy shook it, only to be pulled into a fierce hug by the woman.

"Don't act like you don't know me!" Samus said.

While Ike and Link were laughing, Kris snuck out of the room. Once again he was forgotten, but that was something he had gotten used to already.

"I miss Uncle Snake," he mumbled as he crawled in his bed and under the covers, "he would remember me."

Kris ended up falling asleep with a tear lingering on his face and didn't seem to be waking up until the next morning.

xXx

Knock, knock, knock!

"Pizza's here! Alright everyone, let's go to the living room and let the girls sleep." Ike ordered.

Everyone filed out of the nursery and Ike got the door. He paid for the four pizzas and set them on the coffee table in the living room.

"The "eat-straight-from-the-box" method? I love you man, Link never lets me do this around him," Samus said as she took a bite of some pepperoni pizza.

"Because it's messy!" Link reminded while going to the kitchen to grab himself a plate.

The adults ate their food and chatted about things, ranging from how Roy had been to how the twins were. After one box of pizza was left and put into a bag and in the fridge for leftovers, Link asked how Samus had been.

"Um... I've been good. I went to the gym for the first time in a while, Rose and I went to see a movie, and I helped my boss fix her laptop again. I keep telling her to get a new one, but she just won't do it."

"Who's Rose?" Roy asked.

"My girlfriend." Samus said simply.

"I thought you were married to Snake?"

"I am, but our marriage is a bit... fucked up. We didn't want to get married, but his father had cancer and his brother was killed, which ment he had to get married to me and have a child with me to pass on his family legacy, which hasn't happened and never will. We have to keep a cover though, so that's why all of our stuff is joint. Don't tell anyone though because then we are fucked."

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone. So, how's Snake?"

"Um..." she muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sam?" Link asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine. Just a slight headache. He's... just peachy." she said with a fake smile.

"Okay..." Link said slowly.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Samus said, not wanting to talk about her friend any longer.

"Can we please not talk about him anymore?" Ike asked, "Why don't we go to the back and play something? I'll go check on the girls right quick."

While the father went to see how his babies were doing, the mother led his guests to the back. Link grabbed a deck of cards and a few other game choices before they all took their seats at the round table and Samus grabbed the deck of cards from Link.

"Ike will be up for anything, so why don't we play cards?" Link asked.

"I'm down," the redhead said.

"Sounds good to me, but I gotta warn you Roy. I'm very good at cards, and only Snake has been able to beat me." the blonde computer tech warned.

Roy laughed, "I'll keep that in mind.'

'Dark, you're good at cards. Wanna help me?'

'First you yell at me earlier because of killing, now you want me to help you cheat? Eh, why not? I love the satisfaction of winning.'

'There won't be any money, just so you know.'

'I don't care, as long as I get to look at Ms. Titties over there I'm rewarded enough.'

'Dark, she's a lesbian, and married I might add. She's a no go.'

'I don't care, I wanna play cards.'

Ike came back from checking on the girls with a slightly frustrated face.

"Something wrong babe?" his husband asked.

"I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something... I'm sure it's not too important."

'Roy, where's that kid?' Dark asked, knowing what was forgotten.

'Dunno. Should I remind them of their first child?'

'Na, they shouldn't have forgotten him. What the fuck kinda shit parents are they?'

'Dark, they're not bad parents, Link just gave birth to twins last week and their minds are a bit scattered right now. I'm sure he's fine and that they'll remember him soon.'

"Okay, what game are we gonna play?" the woman asked as she shuffled the cards.

"Let's start simple because two people here aren't very good at cards..." The bluenet teased his brother and husband.

'Ha! If he only knew...' Dark sneered.

"Shut up Ike! I wasn't the one for cards, I'm more of a physical competitor." Link said.

"That's true." Samus vouched, "His strongest point is archery, then horseback riding, and he is actually a pretty decent sword fighter. We found this out when we were teenagers."

"And on that day we also learned that Sam has excellent endurance, can run really fast, can jump extremely high and even spin during the process. She has decent aim with a gun, but HE is so much better than her at it." Link said, following his husband's request to not talk about Snake.

"Are you kidding? He's like a fucking master at that shit! You wanna know the worst part? Any gun, any place, any type of weather, and any time of day he can shoot someone! He's pretty stealthy too, I mean I remember when my little buddy and I played hide-and-seek with him and he found us and we didn't hear a damn thing! To top it off, he's good at throwing grenades, planting C4's so nobody can see them, and knows how to use Nikita missiles, which are remote controlled. The army would be lucky to have him..."

"They really would. Anyway, let's pick a game already. I know what Sam and I are gonna pick, but I'm not totally sure of what you two are." Link said, snickering with Samus at their favorite card game.

"Anything is good babe. What about you, Roy?"

"Trust me, any game will be just fine." Roy said with a smirk. It didn't matter what the game was because Dark was good at any and every card game known to man.

"Looks like we're playing Bullshit!" Samus exclaimed.

Ike facepalmed while laughing, and Dark traded places with Roy. Samus proceeded to hand out all of the cards until there were no more left and turned to Link, letting him know it was his turn.

The blond took two cards from his set and claimed, "Two kings." He put them in the middle and looked to his husband.

Ike took three cards from his hand and placed them face down in the middle, "Three nines."

"Bullshit!" Dark called.

"Dammit!" Ike muttered as he turned his cards over to reveal he had two sevens and a nine.

"This is not the game for you, my man." Dark commented, easily seeing through the lie.

"Whatever. Your turn."

The game continued until Ike had most of the deck in his hand because of Dark being able to tell when he was lying, and his poker face was extremely convincing. Dark and Link (Ha, see what I did there?), with Dark being the winner, were out of cards, so all they could do was watch.

Samus took the last two cards from her hand and placed them in the middle, "Two aces."

"Bullshit." the bluenet said.

Samus smiled and turned over her cards to reveal she was being honest. Ike laughed and put all of his cards down, and stating that he was the official loser of the night.

"Well, it's getting late, so I better head out," Roy said, who switched with his darker self as Ike was defeated.

"Alright bro, I'll see you another time. It was good seeing you. Lemme know when you get home. I love you, stay safe." Ike said as he hugged his brother.

"I love you too man. I promise I won't do anything bad,"

"Course you won't, because I'll kick your ass if you do. Bye man."

Roy hugged Link and Samus one more time before heading out. Samus decided to stay a little bit longer before leaving.

"I won't leave just yet, I mean it's only ten o'clock. Only bad thing about that game is that it takes forever,"

"So true. Ike, I've never seen you get defeated so miserably like that. I thought you said Roy was bad at cards?"

"He normally is, but so are you and you were second done. Everyone has their nights I guess. Music, anyone?"

"Put it on, fool!" the woman said with a smile.

The bluenet walked up to the giant stereo they owned and popped in a random CD, which started playing Snake's all-time favorite song.

"Underneath the bridge,

The tarp has sprung a leak

And the animals I've trapped,

Have all become my pets.

And I'm living off of grass,

And the drippings from the ceiling.

But it's ok to eat fish,

Cause they don't have any feelings,"

Samus looked out of the window and tried not to cry. Seemed like everything reminded her of him, and it just wasn't fair.

"Something in the way, mmm-hmm.

Something in the way, yea mmm-hmm

Something in the way, mmm-hmm

Something in the way, yea mmm-hmm

Something in the way, mmm-hmm

Something in the way, yea mmm-hmm

Something in the way, mmm-hmm

Something in the way, yea mmm-hmm

Something in the way, mmm-hmm

Something in the way, yea mmm-hmm," the song's chorus rang.

The blond male walked up to his friend, "Sam? Is there something wrong with him?"

The blonde looked to her best friend with teary eyes, "Link, I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left last week. He turned his phone off, I tried tracking his credit card purchases but I guess he's paying cash... I am very worried about him because he looked damn near ready to kill someone. Not hearing from him or seeing him for so long when he was in that state worries me a lot Link. I know I shouldn't be scared because I know he can take care of himself, but still. Ike really pissed him off."

"Trust me Sam, that wasn't my goal. But the way he was talking to Link-"

"Ike, he just found out a whole lot of shit. One, he had a son and was lied to by two people he's known for a very long time and would die for. Two, he feels like a deadbeat because he wasn't there for Kris. I saw him cry because of it, and I haven't seen him cry since his parents died. And now he's not even allowed to see him. Snake loves Kris very much, and this is hurting him. The fact that Link, the person he loves and trusts the most, hid this from him is what hurts him the most. Hell, Ike you probably don't even know the half of it."

Link was crying, "Sam, is that true? He's that hurt because of me keeping this from him? I knew he was hurt, but he cried? I need to talk to him,"

"Link, I don't think that's a good idea." Samus and Ike said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you," Samus said, "I could see it in his eyes before he left."

"Oh," the blond male said quietly, "I guess I don't blame him. I'll see you another time Sam, I'm going to bed. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm heading home now. Can I stop by tomorrow?" Samus asked as she hugged her friends.

"Sure! The girls would probably like to play with you anyway. Be safe." Ike said.

"I'll text you when I get home. Bye Link, bye Ike. Sweet dreams."

The blonde beauty exited the married men's home and got into her Jetta and started driving home. Ike and Link got dressed in their pajamas and got in their bed.

"Link, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did to Snake, and because of it he's gone and no one knows where." Ike said, feeling guilty as hell and no longer angry at Snake.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have stopped you as soon as you retorted to one of the things he said. He had every right to be pissed, he swore at me, and you tried to protect me. Whenever he decides to show back up we'll make it up to him. I love you." the blond said with a kiss to Ike's lips.

"I love you too, baby. Good night."

Link fell asleep immediately and Ike checked his phone before following his husband in sleep. He received two texts, one from his brother and one from Samus saying that they made it home just fine. Ike smiled knowing he could fall asleep in peace and kissed Link once more before falling asleep.

xXx (Next Day: 6:00 a.m.)

Kris woke up with a sad face and hurt feelings. He got out of his bed and shoved some curled up blankets under it so it would look like he was under them. He grabbed one of the backpacks Samus got him and put some toys and money Snake gave him inside it.

The little boy changed into some fresh clothing and put on matching green Converse. He put the bag on his back and carefully and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bag of pizza that was leftover from the night before and reached on the counter for the cookies and cream Poptarts and put them in the bag as well.

Kris put his black hoodie on and zipped it up since he could tell it was cold. He ran a comb through his hair and put his hood on. Right before he went through the front door, he looked back and whispered, "I'll always remember you, even though you forgot me."

Kris walked out of the front door and headed off to any direction he felt was right. He kept walking until he felt himself being picked up. 


	8. Chapter 8

# When We Split #  
Read at your own risk. Very disturbing content in this chapter. Plus, we learn a little bit about Roy/Dark's (they're the same person, but at the same time they are not. Think of it as multiple personality disorder.) past.

zZz

"Roy?" Kris asked, wondering why he was out this early.

The redhead chuckled darkly, "I'm not Roy. Call me Dark. You're coming with me, kid."

'Dark, take him home! He's just a kid!' Roy pleaded.

'I told you what would happen.' Dark said darkly.

'Dark, please! He's my brother's only son!'

'They didn't remember him last night, so it's obvious they don't care about him and it's also obvious he thinks the same way. Why else would he be running away?'

'I-I don't know. Don't kill him, please Dark!'

'Oh, don't worry about that,' Roy's counterpart said, 'I'll be sure to make sure I don't kill him right away. Now shut the hell up, or I'll get your brother too!'

"Where are we going?" the innocent boy asked.

"Somewhere you've never been before," he responded menacingly.

Seeing as this man gave Kris a bad feeling, he started to yell.

"Let me go!" he screamed with a punch to Dark's face.

Dark flinched at how the little punch actually hurt him. He snarled at the little boy and set him on the ground, and then punched him across his face, leaving a bruise and knocking Kris out on the sidewalk.

'DARK! WHAT THE FUCK!?'

'HE FUCKING PUNCHED ME FIRST!'

'HE'S A LITTLE FUCKING KID, HIS DON'T HURT AS MUCH AS YOURS DO! NOW WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO?' Roy screamed.

While Roy was too busy having his internal debate, he didn't notice a tall man running over and punching him in the back of the head.

Dark got up immediately and the first thing he smelled was liquor, and a lot of it. Figuring that this man was going too drunk to fight properly, Dark began to fight back.

The redhead threw a punch, only for it to be expertly dodged by the other man. The taller male left another satisfying right hook to the man's head and knocked Dark back down, only this time he didn't give him time to get back up. He kicked him all around his body and surely broke a few things, and made sure the kick to the skull knocked him out completely.

"Fucking douchebag, punching and kidnapping MY SON!" he spat.

He kicked the body once more and ran over to Kris, running thumb across the bruise.

"Dammit Kris," he muttered, "what the hell are you doing out here this early anyway?"

He picked up the little boy and kissed the mark a million times and took his phone out. He brought life to the phone and called the police.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the female operator asked.

"Yeah, this douche punched a kid across the face and knocked him out. I knocked him out in return and beat him down pretty bad, so he shouldn't wake up anytime soon. I'm right in the middle of the shopping center. Come get this douche and put his ass in jail."

As soon as he finished telling the operator everything, his phone died and he and sat on bench and waited. After a few minutes the police showed up and thanked him for calling and put Dark in the car and carried him off to jail.

"Nnnggg... Oww," the little boy muttered.

"Kris? How's your cheek feel?"

"Uncle Snake? What're you doing here?"

"Question is, what are YOU doing here? It's way too early for you to be out here, plus you don't have an adult with you. You could've gotten killed, and I'm almost positive that's what that jackass would've done."

"I'm sorry," Kris muttered quietly, "I was just leaving home 'cause Mama and Papa don't love me anymore."

"Kris, that's impossible. They love you very, very much. Babies are busy a lot of work, not that I would be able to know... What happened?" Snake got out if his bitter thoughts for the sake of his son and how he was feeling.

"Auntie Samus and Uncle Roy came over last night and they all forgot about me because of Sammy and Nikki. They never remember me anymore," Kris said with tears streaming down his face.

"Come here,"

Snake hugged his son close and listened to him weep in is shoulder for a good long while. Snake rubbed his back and spoke up,

"Kris, let's go to a hotel, okay? It's early, and you and I could both use some sleep. I haven't slept for a week, and I've been drinking a lot. I'll take you back home later, okay? But first, we're putting ice on that bruise."

The little boy nodded his head in agreement and let his father carry him to the nearest hotel. Snake paid in cash and took his son up to their room on the second floor. He opened the door and and set Kris on the counter.

Snake opened the freezer and put a bunch of ice in one of his spare bandanas. He tied it up real good and placed it on his son's cheek.

"Keep it there, okay? It'll help the pain go away."

Snake lifted the boy off of the counter and placed him on the ground. Kris jumped up and hugged his father's midsection tightly, only to have Snake flinch at the massive pain.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

"Nothing, just had a little cramp." Snake lied, "Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

The adult picked up the little boy and put him in one of the giant beds. He pulled the covers over the little boy's small body and kissed his forehead before getting in his own bed.

The drunk man fell asleep quickly, and Kris snuck over to his bed and snuggled up with his father. He really did miss Snake and was happy that he could see him again, even if only for a short while.

xXx (Noon; Ike and Link's House)

"Is Kris still sleeping?" the bluenet asked as he put Nikki J in her crib.

"I guess so. Aren't you two going to the park?" the blond asked as he fed Sammy.

"Yeah, I'll go wake him up."

Ike walked down the hallway and stopped outside of his son's room and knocked.

No answer.

'Must still be sleeping,' he thought.

The bluenet opened the door and looked at his son's bed. He walked over and pulled the cover off to reveal his son was not there. Ike looked under his bed. No Kris. In the closet. No Kris. The man tore up the room until he could safely come up with the conclusion that his son just wasn't there.

"KRIS?!" Ike yelled.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Link asked with a worried tone.

Ike ran out to the nursery, frantic as hell.

"Link, he's not in there. I ripped the whole damn room apart! He's not fucking there!" Ike yelled, frantic as hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!" Link screamed.

"I MEAN HE'S NOT THERE! AS IN, HE PROBABLY FUCKING RAN AWAY!" Ike screamed back, shaking from fear and worry.

Nikki J and Sammy both started crying, so Ike picked them up and started rocking them to somewhat calm his nerves.

"Shush, babies. Papa's got you." he whispered.

"Calm down Ike, calm down. I'll call Samus and see if she's seen him."

xXx (Samus's Room)

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Hello?" the blonde asked, just waking up.

"Sam?!" the frantic voice of Link rang.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked, waking up fully because she could sense the urgency.

"Sam, Kris is gone. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. What do you mean "gone"? Like, ran away?" the blonde asked as she frantically started pulling on random clothing.

"Yes! He's not here, and Ike checked his entire room! Sam, I need you to come over and watch the babies while we search."

"Let's take the babies with us. The more people we have the better. I'll be over in five."

"Sam, it's a twenty minute drive-"

"Link, you know I speed. Especially in dire situations. I'll see you in a few."

xXx (Ike and Link's House)

"Alright, meet back here a two. If we can't find him by then, we'll figure out what to do then. Maybe he'll have come back by then. Let's go." Link instructed.

xXx (Hotel; 1:30 p.m.)

"Kris, wake up. We slept too late, and I bet your parents are worried sick." the deep voice of Snake said.

"Nnnggg... Uncle Snake?" the little boy asked.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy. Let's get your shoes on now."

Snake helped Kris tie his shoes and grabbed his book bag. They went downstairs to go check out and started on their walk to Ike and Link's house.

"Uncle Snake, why did he hit me?" Kris asked, touching the tender spot.

Snake picked up his son and kissed the mark, "Because he's an asshole that will get killed if I ever see him again. Have you ever seen him before?"

"Last night. He's my Uncle Roy, only he said he's not Roy and to call him Dark. I'm really scared of Papa's brother now."

"Are you sure it's the same guy? It was still kind of dark, so you might not have seen him correctly. Hell, I couldn't even see him all that well."

"Maybe... His voice did sound a little deeper."

The brunet nodded his head and kept walking. Holding Kris always seemed to calm him down, yet he was ready to unleash his anger once more. Now that he was sober it ment that he would have more control over himself, and that meant he'd be able to block and such. The next encounter, if there ever would be one, "Dark", would definitely be more aware. After all, Snake did attack him from behind.

"Looks like they're not here. Oh well, let's just wait on the porch until they're back." Snake said as he and his son sat on the swing.

"Why don't you call them?" Kris asked as he leaned back on his father.

"My phone died. Haven't used the piece of shit all week and it's dead. Goes to show how shitty technology really is."

"Really? Auntie bought me a laptop yesterday."

"Seriously? Bout time, I've been begging to get you one for ages now."

xXx (Park; 1:45 p.m.)

"I-Ike, what if something happened to him?" Link asked shakily, holding onto Nikki for support.

Ike embraced his husband, "Nothing is wrong wrong with him. He's fine, I know he is. Let's head home a little early, okay? He probably got hungry and headed back. I wish he wouldn't have to be missing for forty-eight hours before we could report it, but that's unfortunately the way it is. We're all going to be just fine, and I'll talk with him once we find him. I'll go get Samus and Sammy and we can all head back."

The worried mother nodded and went to put Nikki J in the car. The just as worried father set off to find his blonde friend and his baby.

"Sam, we're going back a little ear- Samus what's wrong?" Ike asked, moving over to embrace the woman.

"T-this is just too much! First my b-best friend leaves out of the blue with no contact for a week, and now my little n-nephew is missing! I love them both v-very much, and they could be hurt! Not Snake as much as Kris, but I'm almost p-positive Snake's gotten really drunk this past week." she sniffed.

Ike wiped a tear from her cheek and pecked her forehead, "It's okay Samus, they're both fine. Just believe they're alive and well and they will be. Let's go back to the house. Kris may have gone back already."

The trio headed off to the Chevy and buckled the blonde twin in. Samus got in the backseat next to them and took deep breaths, which was exactly what her blond friend in the passenger seat was doing. The bluenet hopped into the driver's seat and headed off to his home.

xXx (Ike and Link's House; 2:00)

The adult brunet was having a decent conversation with his son until he heard a car on the street. He got up and looked to the end of the street to see a tan Chevy Tahoe, which put him in "time to go" mode. He picked up Kris and kissed his cheeks,

"Alright little man, it's time for me to go. Your parents are almost here, so I think you'll be okay on the porch for a few minutes. Bye little guy, I love you,"

Before Kris could get any words out, Snake stealthily made his way to the backyard and climbed over the fence so he wouldn't be seen by the people he didn't want to see.

"Uncle Snake!" the little boy called after.

He turned around to see the Tahoe in the driveway and the adults pouring out of it, starting with Link. The blond man ran to the porch and tackled his son into his arms, refusing to let go.

"Oh my goodness baby boy are you okay?! Mama is so sorry! I love you very, very much! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he cried as he kissed his son.

Ike followed his husband and entrapped both of them into his arms, not saying anything. He'd have plenty to say when he and his son would go for a little walk after everyone was calm.

Samus let the parents have their moment and got the twins out of the car. She carried them inside and put them in their playpen.

"Link, Kris and I need to-"

"BABY WHO HIT YOU?! YOU HAVE A GIANT BRUISE! IKE, LOOK AT THIS!" Link screamed while examining the mark that Dark made.

"WHAT?!" the bluenet hollered.

Sure enough, the bruise was completely black and blue, and covered most of the poor boy's cheek.

"Kris, who did this?" Ike asked in a fierce tone. Nobody would harm any of his babies as long as he could help it.

"I-I don't know. It was too dark." he lied. He was certain that it was his uncle, despite what Snake said.

"How bad does it hurt, baby?" Link asked, smothering the mark with kisses.

"It doesn't really hurt much anymore. Uncle Snake put ice on it," Kris explained.

"What?!" Samus screamed as she walked outside, "When did you see him?"

"This morning. He beat up the guy that hurt me and he called the police. We went to a hotel and he put ice on it there. Mama, he said he was drinking a lot, is that bad?"

"For Snake, very. When he gets drunk, he gets talkative. And when he gets talkative, he gets in fights. And when he gets in fights-"

"He gets in trouble with the law. Kris, did he have any cuts or bruises?" Samus asked, knowing her best friend.

"I don't know, but when I hugged his belly he flinched real bad."

"He's hurt," Samus and Link said in unison.

"He said it was just a cramp." Kris said.

"When he's hurt, he lies and says it's a cramp so I- we won't worry." the blond covered up.

"We need to find him." Ike said.

"The question is, how? He's a magnificent hider, and nobody has seen him all week. He hasn't used his phone or his credit cards, so I have no other way of tracking him." Samus explained.

"Let's worry about this later. Kris, you must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat," the mother said.

"I gotta change the girls," the father said.

"I have work to do. I'll be back later, okay?" the aunt said.

"See you, Sam. Send me a text when you're on your way." the bluenet said.

"I will. I'll bring over some dinner. Who likes KFC and who doesn't?"

"We all do. Please don't go out of your way and spend-"

"Damn, I cannot seem to get this through your head. We have tons of money, Ike. It's okay to spend at least sixty bucks for some pretty good food."

Samus hopped in her car and left. Ike shook his head and went inside to see his babies with their arms up, reaching for their father.

"Hey babies," he said as he picked them up in his strong arms, "sorry I took so long. We had some issues with your big brother. Speaking of Kris, I'm going on a walk with him later, which means no babies allowed. So that means you have to be really good for Mama. Understand?"

The twins spoke their baby talk, so Ike assumed they understood. He took them in the nursery to change them and brought them into the kitchen, where Link was going insane.

"Baby, calm down. He's fine, it's just a bruise. Snake put ice on it when it needed it, so he'll be fine."

"It's not Kris I'm worried about. It's Snake," the blond said.

"He can take care of himself, you and Samus have told me that yourselves. Anyway, Kris and I are going for our walk now, so here's the girls."

Ike handed his husband the twins and grabbed Kris's hand, "C'mon Kris."

The duo walked outside hand in hand and made their way up the block in silence. After a while, Ike said something.

"Kris, why did you do that? You scared the living hell out of all of us."

"Because you guys always forget me and don't love me anymore 'cause of Nikki and Sammy. You guys forgot me last night and you didn't even care." the little boy admitted with tears in his eyes.

Ike's heart shattered. He picked up his son and held him close, "Baby boy, we're always going to love you. Just because we had Sammy and Nikki J doesn't mean we love you any less than we did before. I admit that we've been really mean and we've forgotten about you way more times than we should, but that's going to change, I promise. And I did feel like I was forgetting something last night, but I couldn't figure it out. I'm sorry baby boy, can you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to try harder. I love you very much Papa,"

Ike chuckled, "Trust me Kris, I'll try as hard as I can. And I love you very much as well Kris. You don't even know the half of it."

Ike kissed his son's cheek and held Kris impossibly tighter. Kris kissed his father's cheek and smiled.

"Papa, what was your favorite thing about me when I was a baby?"

"That's a tough one. You were a crazy baby, that's for sure. I think my favorite thing was how you would mess with your mother by pulling his hair, clapping your hands to his face, and being so cute that you got away with it."

"Really?"

"Really. You beat the hell out of him when you were a baby. I really loved it when you were a baby, I mean you're growing up so fast! You'll be seven in a few weeks."

"Don't worry Papa, it's only seven."

"Yes, but seven turns to eight, eight turns to nine, nine turns to ten, and then you're eight years to being all grown up."

"It's okay, Papa. I promise that I'll still be your baby boy, just bigger and all grown up."

'You say that now,' Ike thought, 'but what about when we tell you I'm not your father?'

xXx

"Ugh... Where the hell am I?" a redhead said out loud as he woke up.

'In jail.' Roy said, irritation evident.

'HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN JAIL?!'

'Because you punched Kris and after you got your ass handed to you, by a drunk man I might add, I guess he called the cops on your ass. Can't blame him though, I'd have done the same thing.'

'Well, looks like I have to find the bastard that thinks he can just put me in jail and kill him. Of course, right after I off your brother and his son.'

'Dark! Please don't! You can't blame the guy for helping a child.'

'Do I give a fuck? No. You know what, fuck that, I have a better idea.'

Dark cut off Roy's communication with him and went to the end of his cell where the guard was.

"Hey buddy, why don't you let me outta this?"

The fat guard turned, "An' risk losing my job? Hell no!"

Dark groaned. He retreated to the back of his cell and knocked the sink off of the wall.

"What in blazes- You." the guard said.

The guard opened the cell and walked over to the broken sink and Dark, only for the redhead to pull one of his hidden knives out and slit his throat. The redhead quickly shoved the man in the bed and threw the covers over top of him and pushed the sink pieces under the bed.

Dark stealthily made his way through the building and knocked out the guards at the front. He ran as far away from the small jail as he could and went home. Before any of his plan could commence, he'd need rest and proper planning time.

xXx

"Mama!" Kris yelled as he and his father got back home.

"Hey baby boy! How was your walk?" Link asked as he scooped his son up in his arms.

"It was really fun! We talked about stuff, and Papa told me how I beat you up when I was a baby."

The blond shook his head and kissed his son's cheek, "That you did do. I swear, I would've been out cold on numerous occasions if you weren't a baby at the time."

"I'm sorry Mama,"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, seeing you laugh and have fun was all that mattered, and it still does. Go play with your sisters Kris, I need to talk to Papa for a moment."

Link set down his son and watched him run to the nursery. The blond turned to his husband and gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

"Ike, there's something I need to tell you. I've been lying to you about something for a long time now, and I just can't hold it anymore because with the way things are going with Snake, it's best I say it now."

Ike rose an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Do you remember when I told you Snake and I only had a one night stand?"

"Yeah..." the bluenet said slowly.

"Ike, I lied. We didn't have a one night stand, we were together. In a long, happy, loving relationship. The only reason we broke up is because of Marth's death and him having to marry Samus. I didn't tell you the truth because I was scared you'd feel jealous or threatened of him, or that you might leave, and that's not what I wanted to happen."

Ike closed his eyes, "Link, it's okay that you two were in a relationship, because if you weren't, I wouldn't have my son. But why did you lie? There's no way in hell I'd leave you or my son, baby."

"Ike, I wanted as much of him gone as I could manage. Obviously he'd never be completely out of my life, what with Kris and all, but I wanted to forget him. I wanted to move on with my life, and I thought that lying to you would help, only it proved to be the opposite because I felt so guilty. He did a lot for me, and how did I repay him? Pretending nothing happened and keeping his child from him. Now he's disappeared and hurt. Sam and I are searching for him tonight, I'll take one of the girls with me so you have at least a grasp of control over the kids."

"Do you want me to come? Peach can watch the kids,"

"That's alright, baby. Sam and I can take care of it. I appreciate it though. We'll leave in about two hours because that's when the bars open up. She just sent me a text saying she's on her way with dinner."

xXx

"Rosalina! I need you to do something tonight," Dark said into the phone. He had just finished mapping out his entire plan, and still hadn't let Roy know anything.

"Alright boss, what is it?"

"Distract your girlfriend tonight. I need her away from Roy's brother's house tonight."

"What're you gonna do? Dark, please don't kill them, I've grown to all of them."

"Oh well, they pissed me off. Do what I said, or I'll kill you too."

xXx (Two Hours Later)

"Alright babe, I'm taking Nikki with me. We'll search for about two hours, and come back if we can't find him." Link said as he picked up Nikki J.

Ike pecked his daughter's forehead and kissed his husband, "Alright, please be safe. I'll see you in a little bit."

Samus, Link, and Nikki J left the house and started walking down the street.

"Sam, where do you think he is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We know he's been drinking, and he tends to smoke even more when he drinks, so let's check the convenience store Sheik used to work at."

"Haven't seen him in a while." Link commented.

"Erm... He's dead. Some guy shot him while he was on the job."

Link turned to Samus, "Really? Aw, dammit! This place used to never be violent, but Marth gets killed, Sheik gets killed, and then my baby boy gets hurt. When I get my hands on whoever did that to him..."

"I think Snake's already taken care of him, at least for now. Good lord I hope he didn't get hurt from that fight."

The trio made their way to the only convenient store in town and looked inside and all around it, only to not find the man they were after.

"No dice. Let's check the bars now. It'll take a while, but he's got to be at at least one of them," the tall woman said.

xXx

"Shit! Rosalina, change of plans. I just saw them walking out of the convenient store, which is bad. Go find them and get blondie away from the other blondie." Dark yelled into his cell. He was in his car on his way to Ike's house until he saw the trio.

"Where the hell do you expect me to take her?" the blonde on the other end asked angrily.

"Don't give me that tone. I dunno, take her to your place and fuck her, I guess. You'll think of something."

xXx

Samus, Link, and Nikki J walked down the street and just as they were about to walk into the bar, a voice came from the alleyway.

"Samus!"

"Rose? What're you doing here?" Samus asked as she approached her girlfriend.

"I was just hanging around the area and saw you so I thought I'd hang out with you for the first time in what feels like forever."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't right now sweetheart. I'm helping Link look for Snake-"

"Oh, so you're fake husband is more important than I am? I thought you loved me, Samus!" Rosalina yelled, fake tears starting to form.

"Aw, baby-" the blonde said as she reached for her girlfriend.

"Don't touch me!" Rosalina yelled as she started to run away.

Samus looked over at Link, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Sam, it's okay. Go with Rosalina, I'll be fine. There's not too many places left to check. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you Linky," the blonde said as she pecked Link's forehead and smothered the baby's cheeks.

Samus ran off to cheer up her distressed girlfriend and the blond shook his head. Rosalina sure was a sensitive one.

"C'mon baby, let's go look for Uncle Snake," the mother said to his blue-haired daughter.

Just as the blond turned around he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He blacked out almost immediately, but not before seeing a red haired man with a smirk.

xXx

"Rose, I'm sorry. I promise to be a better girlfriend starting tomorrow." Samus pleaded.

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?" Rose questioned.

"Because something doesn't feel right. I knew I shouldn't have left Link by himself. I love you baby, I'll call you later tonight,"

Samus kissed her girlfriend and ran off to where she last saw Link.

Rosalina sighed, "If she only knew... Damn you Roy!"

xXx

"Nnnggg... Where am I?" a pointy eared blond asked as he woke up with a terrible headache.

A dark voice chuckled, "Morning sunshine."

Link tried to sit up but was restrained, "Who the hell- Roy?!"

"Yes, hello Link. Don't bother trying to move, you're tied down to a bed. I bet you're confused about what's happening, so I'll tell you. Of course, later that is."

"Where the hell is my baby?!" the blond asked angrily.

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up for this. Look over there," "Roy" said while pointing to the left.

The blond looked over to see his baby girl strapped to a wall, unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing really, just knocked her out. Just like I did with your son this morning."

Link gasped, "YOU are the one that hurt Kris? Why, Roy? Your own brother's son!"

The redhead chuckled darkly, "Because I can, why else? Trust me, what happened this morning is nothing compared to this,"

Dark walked over to the now-conscious infant and grabbed a knife out of his pocket. Nikki J immediately started crying upon seeing the scary man.

The redhead chuckled again. He really found pleasure in torture.

"Roy, don't!"

"Why? This is fun, and my activity for you will be even better."

Dark grabbed Nikki's arm and made a horizontal cut across her wrist, making her scream in pain.

"NO!" the helpless mother shouted.

The redhead ignored Link and made another cut on the baby's leg. He slashed across her forehead, and was proud of how much blood he'd already drawn. He then put his knife away and reached for his gun.

"Haven't used this beauty since I killed Sheik," Dark noted.

"You killed Sheik!?"

"Oh yeah! He was a feisty man, but in the end his tounge brought him to his death. I also killed a man named Marth a long time ago, but no one knows but you. It amazes me how nobody noticed I wasn't in Hawaii when I killed him."

"YOU KILLED MARTH?! You ruined my fucking life! Because of you, the love of my life had to get married and have a kid, which is something he didn't even fucking do! Instead, we had a child together that he never got to know about because I fell in love with your brother and was being selfish!"

"He owed me. See, Marth wasn't as innocent as you all think. He was a widely known drug dealer underground. In fact, he was so known I knew about him all the way in Hawaii. I came here and had a chat with him, and he gave me a job. After some time I came to be his closest man and we became closer. As in, me filling his sexual needs because a woman couldn't fuck him the way he needed it. And in that time I..." Dark stopped.

"In that time what?!"

"Don't worry about it."

Dark pointed his gun and Nikki and fired, shooting her in her stomach.

"NIKKI!" Link screamed, sobbing.

"Scream and shout all you want, darling. Nobody will hear you."

The insane redhead tore the bindings off of the wall and let the baby fall to the ground. He picked her up by her neck and slammed her against the wall. He decided the poor thing had already had enough, so he snapped her neck, ending the life of barely a week old infant.

Link was sobbing on the bed, but Dark didn't care. He walked over to the bed and wiped away all of the tears.

"Shush Link, I'm not going to do anything else for a while. I'll be back in a few hours." he said rather nicely.

zZz

I'm scared to put this up. I feel... Ugh, I can't even describe how disgusting I feel for doing that. When I was writing it I felt fine, but when I read over it... Oh well, too late now. I apologize if anything in this chapter made you feel anything negative. The sadistic side of me really shows in this entire story. In gets happier, I promise.

On another note, we learn some more about Rosalina as well. I bet you thought she wasn't important, didn't you? 


	9. Chapter 9

# When We Split #  
This story is coming to a close in a couple more chapters or so. Again, read at your own risk. Apologies in advance if you went through something that happens in this chapter or something like that.

zZz

"Where the hell is he?!" Samus yelled in frustration. She'd been to literally every bar in the small town and couldn't fine Link and Nikki J, and she'd searched for two hours.

"C-come here, jackass!" a drunk voice yelled.

Samus turned around. That voice was dangerously familiar. She walked down the alleyway her girlfriend appeared from two hours ago to see her best friend fighting some other drunk man.

"Dammit, Snake!" she shouted as the other man was knocked out and the brunet collapsed.

"S-Sam? S-shit, I gotta get outta here,"

The drunken man tried to get up, but the pain in his abdomen was too much to handle. The blonde rushed up to him,

"Snake, where the hell have you been!?"

"Oh y'knoooow, arooooound," Snake said, slurring his words.

Samus facepalmed. He was a man who could hold his liquor, and he was this drunk? He'd been drinking nonstop for a while.

She grabbed his arm, "Snake, you're coming with me. We need to get you better because Link's missing."

"I don't... give a flying FUUUUUCK!" the brunet shouted.

The woman's eyes went wide. Snake really was drunk if he didn't care the love of his life was missing.

"What the hell do you mean 'I don't give a flying fuck'?"

"Just that. He kept my son from me, said he wasn't happy with me, and probably lied to Ike about everything we had together."

Samus sighed, "Snake, that's all true, but still. He could be in trouble, and he also had Nikki J with him."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"One of his week-old daughters."

Snake snorted, "At least I know for sure they're not mine and won't be kept from me. Haven't been laid for about six years"

"Snake, that's not the point. Are you hurt?"

"Yes. Link doesn't love me, Kris thinks I'm his uncle, I got stabbed... Did I mention Link doesn't love me?" Snake asked casually.

"YOU GOT STABBED? WHEN? BY WHO?" the blonde shrieked.

"I dunno, some guy I got in a fight with three days ago."

"YOU'VE HAD AN OPEN WOUND FOR THREE DAYS?!"

"Yeah,"

Samus ripped open Snake's button up shirt to reveal tons of bruises and an open stab wound right in the middle of his abdomen.

"That's it! We're taking your ass to the hospital, and then I'm telling Ike that Link and Nikki J are missing."

xXx

Link was lying on the bed, still crying. He'd just witnessed the brutal murder of one of his daughters two hours ago, and couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Ike was capable of taking care of all three kids, so why didn't he leave Nikki J with him?

The blond heard a door open and looked over to see the only man he ever despised, who also happened to be his husband's brother.

"Sorry I'm back a little late, I had some things to attend to."

Link closed his eyes and looked away from Dark. The redhead walked up to the imprisoned male and turned his head with two fingers.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Link opened his eyes for some unknown reason to see the eyes of someone else. Someone nicer. Someone who didn't kill his daughter. The eyes of the man he saw at his house the previous night.

"Link, I-"

The redhead's body shook violently. Link gasped as he saw Roy hurting himself and clawing at his head. He let out a hearty scream, and bits of what sounded like an argument was heard by Link.

"... Just a baby...!"

"...Don't give... a fuck!"

"...You're... monster!"

"...I'm... you...!"

"...Dark...!"

"...Roy...!"

"...I'm... not...!"

"...Yes... you...!"

The redhead let out another yell, only this one was much darker and turned into what sounded like a chuckle. He gave an evil smirk to the blond strapped to the bed.

"Sorry 'bout that, darling. Drugs really fuck a person up sometimes, y'know? Anyway, I've got a little secret for ya."

"And what would that be?" Link asked, teeth gritted.

"My, my! Little Linky's got an attitude! I think we can fix that,"

Dark harshly grabbed Link's face and mashed his lips against the unwilling pair. He tried struggling, but being tied down prevents things like that.

"Don't fight, it'll only hurt more." Dark warned.

The redhead stroked Link's inner thigh, and the blond was unwillingly and forcefully getting turned on. Dark grinned. He didn't let Roy know, but he was greatly attracted to Link. Short, petite, cute, feisty, sexy... What was there not to like?

Link held back his moans. "Roy" sure knew what he was doing. Dark could sense this, and got pissed. There was no way in hell he'd be deprived of what he wanted. He ripped off Link's belt and pulled down his skinny jeans. He took a bandanna out of his pocket and tied it around the blond's mouth. Muffled screams sounded better in his opinion.

"How the hell did you fit that nice, big ass in these?"

Dark removed his leather belt and made sure to whip Link in the face with it as he tossed it. The blond flinched and the redhead smiled. Pain, pain, and more pain was all he lived for. After all, it was the reason he was created.

Link squirmed and his screams were muffled. He knew what Dark was going to do, and most definitely did not want that.

"What did I say?" Dark seethed, "It'll only hurt more if you struggle. I don't care if it hurts, but I'm sure you do."

Dark unzipped his pants to reveal his rather large pulsing member, and tears were already flowing down the beautiful man's face. The redhead slid off Link's boxers. He smirked as he positioned himself on the bed over Link and enjoyed the squirming the man beneath him was doing.

Dark gripped Link's hips and held them steady and thrusted balls deep, making Link scream in pain. Dark laughed as he thrusted. He had stamina, and it would be a while before he came.

xXx

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Ike, get down to the hospital. I've sent Peach over to watch the kids. Link and Nikki J are missing, and I've found Snake, who was stabbed three days ago and hasn't treated it."

"He's had an open wound for three days?! He could get infected with some- Wait, Link and Nikki are MISSING?!"

"Yes Ike, I can't fucking find them. I'll explain the rest when you get down here, just hurry up!"

Ike put his phone away and went to the nursery where Kris and Sammy were playing, "Kris, Papa's gotta go somewhere. Peach is gonna watch after you and Sammy while I'm gone."

"Okay Papa. Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it baby boy, just play with your sister."

Ike rushed to his room to throw on some shoes and wrap a red bandanna around his blue locks. He heard a knock at the door and he rushed to open it.

"Thanks Peach, I'll pay you when I get back,"

The bluenet rushed the blonde into the house and into the nursery.

"Alright Kris, Peach is here. I love you, and I'll see you later."

The strong man kissed his son multiple times before telling his daughter the same thing and kissing her as well. Ike pecked Peach's cheeks and grabbed his keys, making his way to the hospital.

xXx

"Ike, over here!" Samus called.

Ike rushed over to the woman, "Sam, tell me everything."

The blonde sat down and gestured for Ike to do the same. He sat down and motioned for Samus to start explaining.

"Alright, so Link and I were searching for Snake and after a little while Rose popped up out of nowhere and wanted me to be with her tonight. I told her I couldn't, and she got pissed and hurt and ran off, thinking I didn't love her. Link told me to go after her and assured me he'd be fine.

I went after her and made things right, but then I had a bad feeling in my gut. I ditched Rosalina and checked everywhere for two hours, not being able to find Link. I was at the spot I last saw Link and I heard a drunk voice provoking a fight.

I made my way down the alley to see Snake knock out some poor bastard that didn't have a chance, and I was so fucking happy to see him. I asked where he had been, and he was too drunk to say anything serious. I told him Link was missing and he said he didn't care because he kept his son from him, wasn't happy with him, which was a lie, and lied to you about everything they had.-"

"He didn't care Link was missing because of that?!" Ike yelled while standing up.

"Sit down! I'm not done."

Ike sat down and listened.

"Ike, he was too drunk to comprehend anything clearly. He's also hurt, which is the entire reason he left without a trace in the first place. I told him Nikki was gone as well, explained who she was because he didn't know, and listened to him talk about how he's glad that he knows they're not his and won't be hidden from him.

I asked him if he was hurt, and he said these exact words, "Yes. Link doesn't love me, Kris thinks I'm his uncle, I got stabbed... Did I mention Link doesn't love me?" And the worst part is, he said it all casually!"

"He said he got stabbed in a casual tone? What the fuck is his problem?"

"Who knows? I took a look at it, and his whole body is covered in cuts and bruises. The stab wound was right in the middle of his abdomen, so I decided to stop right there and take his ass here. He's getting fixed up right now, and he won't be able to leave for a week afterwards."

"A week? That's quite some time for a stab wound, usually they just suture it up and he's good to go. They just want more money out of him."

"I love that you're a doctor. A nurse came out before you showed up and said he's almost done. Mind talking to them so we can take Snake with us and get the hell out of here?"

"Sure. Any idea where Link could be?"

"Nope. It's a small town, so we should be able to find him soon."

xXx

"Damn... How are you so tight? It's like you're a virgin," Dark noted as he kept thrusting the tortured body beneath him.

The blond had tears rapidly rolling down his face. The pain the redhead was giving him was terrible, and he was sure he was bleeding because Dark hadn't finished yet and he felt a liquidity substance.

The redhead let out a low grunt and his thrusts became irregular. Link screamed even louder. This horrible man was about to shoot his seed inside him, and he did not want that. Only Snake and Ike were ever allowed to do that.

"Oh shit!"

The blond almost gagged as he felt Dark's essence inside of him. Dark chuckled as fixed his pants. He laid down next to Link and said,

"That was amazing, almost as good as Marth. I'll be sure to fuck you again soon, darling."

Dark kissed Link's forehead and threw a blanket over both of their bodies, falling asleep immediately. Link cried as he felt the redhead wrap his arm around his nude waist.

'Snake, help me!' he screamed in his thoughts before passing out.

xXx

"He's all done! He's awake too, so you can go see him if you'd like to." the red haired nurse said.

"Thanks," Samus said as she rushed to her best friend's room.

"Excuse me, but- Malon?" Ike said incredulously.

"Ike! How are you? It's been much too long."

"It has. Malon, I need you to discharge Snake tonight. I know that a stab wound doesn't require a week's worth of being in the hospital."

"I know Ike, but the damn policy around here says that. I'll see what I can do though."

"Thanks Malon. Link and my baby girl are missing, so that's why I want to get him out of here."

"You had another kid? Oh no, what happened?!"

"Link gave birth to two twin girls about a week ago. I have no clue what happened, I just know that he's gone."

"Damn sweetie, that's terrible. How's Roy?"

"He's pretty good actually. I just saw him last night. Still the same man I taught to do good. I've always had this suspicion he'd become something like a criminal or drug addict, but he's neither."

"That's nice sweetie. Alright, I'm risking my job for this, but I don't care. I'm gonna get Snake's discharge papers and let him out. See you in a few, he's in room A3."

Ike rushed to the room his friend was rumored to be in and opened it to see Snake, who had just barely finished dressing himself, getting yelled at.

"-and don't even think about LOOKING at another drink for two months! I swear that I will beat the literal shit out of you so you can't ever take a shit again! Got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, jeez."

Just as Samus was about to yell some more, Ike walked over to the duo. Snake and Ike made eye contact, and was broken by neither. No hate showed in either of their eyes.

Snake stood up from the bed and hugged Ike, who hugged him back.

"I'm sorry man. I was a douche to you and to Link. I need to understand that he's not mine anymore and never will be again."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have interfered when you were talking to Link or said any of the things I did. But we have bigger issues than a stupid argument. Link and Nikki are missing, and we've got to find them."

"Yeah, but I can't leave for a week. Which is fucking dumb because all they want is more money from me."

"I've arranged to get you out now. I know the nurse, and she's risking her job for this, so let's make it worth it."

xXx

Dark yawned as he woke up. He knew he only got about an hour and a half of sleep, but he was rested enough. He looked over to see Link passed out with no expression on his face.

The redhead sighed as he removed the bandanna from the blond's mouth. He kissed his lips and got up to stretch. Dark looked over to see the mutilated body of Nikki J and decided to do something with it before it started to smell.

The redhead looked over and found a shoebox. He took out a blue bandanna and folded it to make a pillow-like thing and found her baby blanket Link had with him. The now no-longer demonic man delicately placed her body in there and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you... Forgive me, please. Trust me pretty baby, I didn't want this to happen. If only I stayed away from drugs like your father told me to..."

He closed the box and wrapped it in a clear plastic wrap. He placed it on the very top of the bookshelf and looked over at the blond man he raped.

"Jeez he looks terrible. Better clean him up," Roy muttered.

Roy cut the ties and cleaned off the blood they drew. He very carefully cleaned the blood down by Link's rear and picked up the body. Roy put him in some of the clothes that Dark had bought for Link to wear.

"He looks nice in green," the redhead commented.

Roy changed the sheets and put Link back on the bed, handcuffing him to the wooden bed post, and went to go buy some food.

xXx

Ike, Snake, and Samus were searching endlessly on foot. Eventually, Snake was beginning to feel woozy.

"Snake, are you alright?" Samus asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, just a headache."

"He's about to have a massive hangover. Let's get him some food so we can somewhat help it. Snake, how much have you eaten in the past week?" the bluenet asked as he led the way to his car.

"Um... Does the rest of the sandwich that the prick that stabbed me had count?"

"And how much was that?"

"Two bites."

"Then no. What do you want to eat?" Ike asked as he dug for his car keys.

"He doesn't care, the fucker will eat anything. Let's get him something heavy, he needs food. Snake, KFC or Hardee's?" Samus asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"Uh... Both?"

"Alright, off we go."

After a few minutes of driving, Snake complained, "Why do I have the backseat? I'm not a little kid,"

"Because Ike's driving and I'm in the passenger seat,"

"I'm too damn big,"

"Don't give a damn,"

Ike chuckled as he listened to his friends argue. He truly loved them, despite the argument he and Snake had. Hearing a hungover Snake was just as fun as hearing a sober Snake babble on. He definitely was not in his right mind, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like a child.

"You're a bitch."

"You're a faggot."

"Ikeeeee, bitch face over there called me a faggot!" Snake tattled.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" the bluenet asked.

"I don't know, punch her, kick her, kill her, rip her tits off, rip her girlfriend's tits off, get rid of her dildos... Get creative with it."

"THAT'S IT!"

Samus undid her seatbelt and jumped into the backseat. She slapped Snake and continued to wail on him until Snake started to do the same thing.

Ike sighed as he shook his head. Those idiots...

xXx

"Shit," Roy muttered.

He saw his brother's car go by, and was almost seen if it weren't for Samus blocking Ike's view. He couldn't be seen by his brother, that would just complicate everything even more. Dark had already done a lot, but would do the unthinkable if he interfered with his plan.

Roy jogged back to the building and went up to find Link wide awake and crying. He didn't bother yelling; he was already aware the walls were thick and he wouldn't be heard.

"I got you some food, Link. You must be hungry after everything."

"No," Link said.

"Link, you have to eat."

"No I don't. What're you gonna do, rape me again if I don't eat?"

Roy sighed, "Link, that wasn't me... But at the same time it was. I have no cont-"

Dark stopped Roy from explaining. Once again, the poor redhead had a battle for his body.

"... Don't say... anything...!"

"... He deserves... to know...!"

"... No!..."

Once again Dark powered over Roy. He walled over to Link and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Link, on the other hand, was worried. It was obvious there was something wrong with Roy, but the question was: What?

"Roy, are you okay?"

"... Just... peachy..." Dark panted. Roy was getting stronger.

"Alright... Uh, Roy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"W-where's Nikki J's body?" the blond asked shakily.

"I-I put her in a shoebox. It's on top of the bookshelf."

"O-okay."

Dark turned to Link, "You should eat. I hope whatever I got you was okay,"

'Why the hell am I being nice to him?' Dark asked himself. Roy was locked away, so he couldn't hear Dark's thoughts.

"Whatever is fine, I guess. Uh, thank you for putting me in some clothing."

"No problem darling."

Dark gave Link the chicken sandwich and waffle fries and assisted him in holding everything and giving him his drink. After Link was done, he turned to Dark.

"Roy? Can you tell me why you're doing this?"

Dark sighed, "I'm a bad man, Link. I wasn't always one, but things happened that changed me forever. I enjoy seeing people in pain, especially when I'm the one who causes it."

"So you're a sadist?"

"Much more than that, but essentially yes."

The blond leaned back on the bed post, "Roy, what happened with Marth?"

"That's a story for another time, darling. I promise I'll get around to telling you though."

"Why do you call me darling?" Link asked, curious.

"Because I'm attracted to you. You're quite a sight to behold, and I show that by calling you a sweet name. If I wasn't attracted to you I'd have killed you already."

Link blushed. It didn't matter who did it, but whenever he was complimented he blushed, "Thank you Roy. And I guess I could count myself lucky."

"You should. Do you want to shower tonight or tomorrow?"

"Will I be alone?"

"No."

"Tomorrow is fine."

xXx

"Okay guys, we've been searching forever. We need a break. I know neither of you want to, but we need to shut it down tonight. I am exhausted and I bet Peach is as well." Samus said. They searched for three hours straight and it was about midnight.

Ike sighed, "God dammit... You're right, Sam. I'll drop you guys off at your place."

Snake was already passed out in the backseat as soon as Samus said they needed a break. The bluenet drove them to their mansion and watched as Samus tried to get Snake up.

"Snake, c'mon. You can go right back to sleep when you get to your bed."

"Don't... wanna..." Snake muttered.

Samus groaned, "Ike, can you help me carry his fat ass upstairs?"

The brunet popped up, "Bitch, I'm not fat, I'm curvy!"

He walked inside and made his way upstairs and into his bed. Meanwhile, Samus and Ike were laughing their asses off.

"Did he...?" Samus breathed.

"Uh-huh," Ike wheezed.

The blonde wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay, I need sleep. We'll look again tomorrow hun, alright? Let's go for about noon because that's probably the time we'll wake up."

Samus pecked Ike's cheek and made her way inside the large mansion. Ike drove back to his house to find Peach sitting in the living room and holding a sleeping Sammy.

"Hey Peach, sorry for being gone so long. We couldn't find them, but we'll look again tomorrow."

Peach stood up with a smile and handed over the baby, "That's alright sweetie, I'll watch the kids again. They were very good and Kris is asleep in his bed. Don't worry about paying me, I don't want or need your money. Marth left me with a ton of it, so I really don't need any more."

The baby-faced woman left the house and drove home. Ike kissed his daughter as he turned to lock the door.

"Papa loves you sweetie. If something ever happens to me that takes me away from you, I want you to think of Uncle Snake as your Papa."

Ike put his baby girl in her crib and looked over at the empty one Nikki J should've been occupying.

"Papa loves you too baby girl. Wherever you are at I hope you're safe and with Mama."

Ike walked into his son's room and kissed the sleeping boy's cheek, "Papa loves you as well, baby boy. I'm sorry I haven't been the best father to you lately, but that's changing as soon as I find Mama and your sister."

The bluenet kissed his uniquely colored son's hair one more time before going to his own room. He put on a black tank top and grey sweatpants and hopped in bed. It felt strange, not having his husband in his arms.

"Nikki J, I hope you're safe. I miss you very much sweetie, and I'm worried sick. Papa loves you." Ike said out loud.

"Link, please take care of Nikki. And yourself. I love you very much baby, and you better be okay or I'll never forgive myself. Please, give me a sign that nothing bad has happened," Ike begged before falling asleep.

Too bad he wouldn't be receiving that sign...

xXx

"Go to sleep, darling. It's late." Dark said.

"O-okay." Link said with his teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yes."

Link didn't feel right at night without his husband's warm, strong arms around him. Hell, it didn't feel completely right without Snake's arms around him, but he eventually got over that.

Dark grabbed a blanket and covered their bodies. He placed a delicate kiss on Link's cheek and unlocked the handcuff from his wrist.

"Sleep well, darling. Don't think about leaving because I've got an iron grip even in my sleep. Give me a good night kiss or I'm tying you up again."

Link leaned down and placed his pink petals on Dark own pair of lips, "Good night, Roy. I'll see you in the morning."

Link snuggled up to Dark, because he was still cold, and felt strong arms wrap around him.

xXx (Next Morning)

Dark woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. He jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Roy. I made breakfast,"

"How the hell did you get out of my arms?"

"It was easy. All I had to do was kiss you a few times and ask you nicely to let me go."

Dark pinned Link between the counter and his own body, "Oh really? I'd have thought you'd try to escape,"

"I won't lie, I did try. But you're smart and had some security shit. I didn't even notice you put an ankle thing around my ankle until I got out of bed."

Dark chuckled and kissed Link's neck, "Little Linky's being naughty today. Looks like I'll have to fix that when we take our shower,"

The blond groaned, "Do we have to shower together?"

"Of course we do. Let me try this food you made, it smells awesome. Gimmie a good morning kiss."

"I gave you like ten earlier."

"But I wasn't awake."

Link sighed and gave in to the redhead's request. They ate their breakfast and double teamed the dishes. Dark clapped his hands and took off his shirt to reveal his toned body.

"Alright Linky, you know what time it is."

Link groaned and thought, 'Ike, please come get me soon!'

xXx (Noon; Snake and Samus's Mansion)

"Snake, Ike's here! Let's go!" Samus shouted.

The brunet jogged down the stairs, "Damn, I am so tired."

"That's what you get for drinking nonstop for a week."

Snake and Samus walked outside and hopped in Ike's car with the brunet in the backseat once again.

"How'd you sleep, Ike?" the woman asked.

"Terrible. It felt so weird sleeping without Link in my arms for even one night."

Snake snorted, "Yeah, try dealing with that for six years."

zZz

Little shorter than I intended, but oh well. Now I'm in the mood to write Roy/Link... That's it! Changing my Valentine's Day story from Snake/Link to Roy/Link. 


	10. Chapter 10

# When We Split #  
Before this chapter starts, let me say something. Please don't think I've made Link get over Nikki J's death so quickly, because he hasn't. He just doesn't have much of a choice to anything besides what Dark tells him because he will go after Sammy next, and Link doesn't want that.

Now that that is all cleared up, on with the story!

Also, important message at the end.

zZz

"Roy, please! I don't want to do this!" Link begged.

"I don't care. Get down on your knees and suck me off while I wash your hair." Dark commanded.

The blond simply refused to put his mouth on Dark's member. He'd only sucked off the one person he trusted the most in his life, and that was over six years ago.

At this point, Dark was angry. He kicked the blond's legs out from under him and gripped his hair. He used his other hand to open Link's mouth and he shoved his entire member in there, nearly choking the blond.

"Now do what I said, or I'll kill your other baby as well, and you and I both know I won't have a damn problem with doing it." Dark threatened.

Link looked up at Dark with pure hatred and fear in his eyes. It was bad enough his other daughter was murdered, so the least he could do was save his other baby girl. He closed his eyes and did possibly the sickest thing he'd done yet.

The redhead smirked as he reached over for the strawberry shampoo and squirted some in his hands. He gently rubbed the soap through the blond hair and made sure to was his hair well.

Link was doing an amazing job, but Dark wanted more, "Use your teeth."

'Ugh, now my teeth have to touch it? Thank god he lets me brush my teeth. This is so fucking disgusting... But I'm doing it for my baby girl. I won't let what happened to Nikki happen to Sammy, because if it does, I'm done with life.' the disgusted blond thought.

Dark, on the other hand, was enjoying the treatment. Link sure seemed to know what he was doing, and with the addition of his perfect teeth slightly grazing his manhood... It was truly Dark's nirvana.

The redhead conditioned Link's beautiful hair that went with the shampoo while the man kept sucking him. The dark man wanted every single inch in that tiny, hot mouth, so he gripped Link's hair roughly and pushed him down further.

'EW! EW! EW! EW!' Link thought as the head brushed the back of his throat.

Dark smirked. He knew exactly what Link was thinking, and enjoyed making him do things he was clearly disgusted by. With his tounge, teeth, hot mouth, the way Link's hair was drenched, and how he looked with his eyes closed and mouth wrapped around the large organ, Dark was about to climax.

He made Link go faster and started thrusting into the mouth. Link's toes curled. He knew what was about to happen, because Snake did pretty much the same thing each time Link sucked him off, only Link wasn't disgusted by it then.

The redhead gripped Link's head with both of his hands and pushed all the way in, "You'd better swallow... Oh shit!"

Link almost threw up as he felt the man's essence go down his throat. He popped off of Dark's manhood and coughed. The redhead turned off the now cold water and reached for a towel.

He wiped Link's body off and wrapped the towel around the shivering male. He kissed his forehead, "Link, that was an amazing job. But it wasn't enough to satisfy me for the rest of the day. Come here,"

Link was dressed into a warm pair of pajamas and was handcuffed to the bed once again. Dark covered Link's mouth with the bandanna again and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go to work, darling. I'll be back in a few hours for my lunch break and then I'll have to leave again. I'll bring you some food then,"

Dark dressed in Roy's work clothes and kissed Link once more before leaving. He locked the doors as he went downstairs and made sure nobody saw him as he walked out of the alleyway and switched with Roy.

'Dark, I swear you are a disgusting man, and as soon as I get the chance I-'

'Shut up, Roy. I know I'm disgusting. Don't deny you don't feel good after that or when I fucked him.'

'You mean when you raped him? And no, I was horrified then and now. He's probably got at least three STDs now.'

'Nope. Got those treated. You know damn well we didn't have the ones that couldn't be treated and would stick around forever. Now go make some money so I can bring him some food.'

xXx

Link was sitting on the bed, crying his eyes out. He hated Roy. First he knocked him out and tied him up, tied his daughter to a wall and brutally murdered her right in front of him, raped him, and then made him blow him in the shower?!

Link was also confused. The Roy he saw the other night at his house was not this Roy. No, that Roy was sweet, kind, and looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. This Roy was the exact opposite. Mean, rude, and was most definitely capable of harming somebody. And then he thought about when Roy seemed to have an argument with himself. Surely that couldn't happen from just drugs, could it?

And then Link thought about Nikki J. His poor baby girl that never got the chance to live her life. He knew she would've been brilliant, he could just tell. The way her blood was splattered made Link want to throw up. His tears stained the bandanna as they flowed down his face. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault she died. If only he'd left her with Ike...

Ike. Oh Jesus lord how he missed him. He simply dreaded telling his husband what had happened, because he would shut down. The death of one of his own children would be too much for him. Link didn't know what exactly he would do, but he did know it wouldn't be good. The bluenet would be crushed, that was for sure.

Link continued to sob as he thought about how his life had changed. He remembered many, many years ago when he thought he'd be with Snake forever. He was truly the only person that could ever fully satisfy his needs. His husband came very, very close, but Snake just did it better when it came to Link. If he needed to be held, the brunet was there with arms wide open. If he needed his sexual frustrations relieved, which was hardly ever when he was with Snake because the man ravished the blond just about every few days, he did it better. Truthfully, Ike was a sex god, but Snake was even better. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the brunet was the one to de-flower him, he'd never know for sure. Whenever he needed even a simple chat Snake was always, always there to listen and respond, something Ike had acquired over some time. Ike listened half-heartedly, save for when they first met, because he just wasn't very good at listening. The blond loved his husband to bits and pieces and then some, but he knew he was still in love with Snake, even if just a tiny bit. He was the man that gave him one of the best things he'd ever receive.

His only son and first born child. Kristopher Alexander Greil. Link remembered how he felt when he held his baby in his arms for the first time ever. Scared, but determined. The blond knew right off the bat that Kris wasn't Ike's baby, but the bluenet stayed anyway. Link was determined to give his baby as best of a life he could manage, and for a while he thought he'd accomplished that for the most part.

That is, until they moved back to the small town. The moment Link laid eyes on his ex he knew it was all over. He'd officially come to grips that he screwed two people out of a proper life. Sure Ike was an amazing father and would always be known as "Papa" to Kris, but still. He cheated Snake out of his son, and Kris out of his real father.

Eventually, Link fell asleep from all the crying. He mentally kissed everyone he'd been thinking about right before passing out into oblivion.

xXx (Noon)

"Sam, wake up!" Snake urged.

"Fuck off..." Samus muttered.

"Samus mother fucking Aran, get the hell up!"

"Why? Damn you for getting up early!"

Snake sat down on the blonde's bed, "Sam, I haven't woken up early like I used to in a long time. I rarely ever wake up before ten now, and it's noon. Which means we need to go to Ike's and find Link."

The sleepy blonde sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the time, back at Snake, and then plopped back down on her pillow.

"Sam, get up. We need to find him, and I've got an idea of who took him." the brunet said bitterly.

That woke the woman up. She hopped out of bed, threw on a hoodie over her tank top, and quickly changed into a new pair of jeans. As she was brushing her hair she asked,

"Who?! How?!"

"I think the bastard that punched Kris did. There was a breakout and a dead body of a guard in the jail, and I think it's that tricky bastard."

"That actually sounds pretty valid. But the question remains: Where?"

Snake sighed, "No clue. But before we go to Ike's we need to go to the Verizon store."

Samus turned with a quirked eyebrow, "Didn't you go last week?"

"Yeah, but I need to go back. My phone won't charge."

xXx (Verizon Store)

"Hello sir- Snake? W-what are you d-doing here?" Roy asked shakily. He was just about to leave and bring Link some lunch.

"Hey Roy. I need a new charger or something because my phone won't charge." the brunet said, wondering why the redhead was stuttering.

"O-okay!"

Roy took Snake's phone and plugged it into a charger. No charge. While the men were figuring out the problem, Samus was looking around and her thoughts were glued to Roy.

'Why the hell is he acting so scared?'

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're shaking quite a lot." the blonde said.

"Y-yeah! I'm j-just cold..."

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' Dark screamed. He knew Samus was smart, and also knew Snake was the man that knocked him out and sent him to jail.

"Alright then..."

Turns out Snake's battery melted in the phone, so Roy replaced the battery. He handed the phone back to Snake and rushed them out.

The brunet cut his eyes to Roy once more before leaving. Something was up with him...

"Snake, I think we should follow Roy." Samus suggested.

"Same, but we have to get Ike. Let him know we're on our way."

xXx

'Dammit Roy! They're fucking suspicious now!' Dark screamed.

'I'm sorry, but seeing two people who are surely looking for Link puts me under pressure!' Roy snapped back.

'Don't get an attitude with me! Switch, we're leaving and taking the day off.'

'And how do you plan to do that?'

'We have a stomach ache, that's our story. We haven't missed any work, so we're fine.'

xXx

"Ike, your brother is acting suspicious as fuck and I think there's something wrong with him." the brunet said bluntly.

"What? No, there's nothing wrong with Roy," Ike responded.

They were in Ike's car again and they hadn't even left the driveway. Samus gave a look to Snake that indicated that wasn't the way to tell him.

"Sure about that? Because he was freaking the hell out and was trippy as fuck when we saw him earlier."

"Snake, there is nothing wrong with my younger brother." Ike said in a hard tone.

The brunet snorted and looked out the window, "And how the hell would you know?"

The bluenet turned to face Snake, "Look man, there is nothing wrong with my brother so back the fuck off of him!"

Snake cut his eyes to Ike, "Don't you dare fucking talk-"

"Snake! Ike! Stop this!" the blonde yelled.

"No, Sam! Ike, guess what? You have no power over me. In fact, you owe me if you think about it. I've saved Kris's life twice now, and I'm positive he's the one that tried to take him!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"YES HE IS! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE FUCKING SURE!"

With that said, the brunet jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He got into his car, which was on the sidewalk, and sped off to the Verizon Store.

xXx

"Link, I'm back." Dark called.

He walked over to the bed to see a tear stained Link sleeping, looking adorable. He smiled as he kissed his forehead and rubbed his hair while removing the bandanna and the handcuffs. Dark set down Link's food on the table and shook him.

"Darling, wake up. You need to eat."

The blond stirred and looked away from Roy. Roy gripped his brother's husband's chin and turned his head.

"Link, I'm sorry. I-"

Once again the poor redhead started violently shaking. He gripped his head while Link tried to help him.

"Roy, what the hell is happening?!"

"He's... trying to... take over..." Roy breathed.

"Who?!"

"D... Dark..."

Link rose an eyebrow, "Dark? Who the hell is Dark?"

A somewhat demonic chuckle, "Me, darling. I became a part of Roy a long time ago, and I don't plan on vacating the premises."

"How did... Why did... What?!" the blond yelled.

"Long story short. He did pot, wanted more, tried heroin, I was born. Make sense?"

"No."

Dark sighed, "Darling, don't worry about it. It's a long story that I'll tell you another time. Eat your food and pick out a movie, I'm not going back to work today."

"O... kay? Why aren't you going back to work?"

Dark pulled off his shirt, "Boring day, wanted to be here instead." he smoothly lied.

xXx

"Hey, where's Roy?" Snake asked.

"He went home. Said he had a stomach ache," a brunette employee said.

"Stomach ache my ass," he muttered, "Where does he live?"

"Sir, I couldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Dammit!" Snake slammed his fist against the counter and rushed out of the store.

xXx

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ike shouted as he and Samus were making their way down to the Verizon Store.

"Ike, he's just being careful. He thinks Roy is rather suspicious, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think the same. You didn't see him, we did."

"But Sam-,"

"Ike, please listen. He was literally shaking. Tell me, why would he be shaking and not looking us in the eye?"

"I... I... I don't know. But I do know that he didn't try to take Kris. Why would he do that? He's no pedophile."

The rest of the car ride was silent. They got down to the Verizon Store and was told the same thing Snake was.

"God dammit!" Ike shouted into the blue sky, "I need to talk to him, and he's not here!"

Samus placed a hand on Ike's broad shoulder, "Ike, cool it. Let's check his place, she said he was sick."

The duo drove to Roy's apartment. They noticed his car wasn't there, but nonetheless went up to the door.

"Roy? You home?" Ike called while knocking.

After five minutes of no answers, Samus got an idea.

"Ike, I'm calling Snake. He knows how to pick locks. Fucker's an expert at being a criminal, yet he's not one."

The bluenet's face went sour at the mention of the brunet, but let the blonde call him anyway. After three rings the man answered,

"What's up?"

"Snake, get over here. We need you to pick a lock and look around with us."

"Why? Sam, I'm looking for Roy. I was at Verizon a while ago and the bitch said he left, and then I figured he wouldn't have gone home because I doubt he's sick. He's probably gone to check up on his prisoner, a.k.a. Link, my baby mama- close friend." the brunet covered.

The blonde couldn't control her laugher, and neither could Ike, who could hear the man's deep voice from where he was standing.

"Ex-excuse me?" Samus breathed.

Snake was also laughing, something he knew he shouldn't have been doing given the circumstances.

"I said... I said... My baby mama,"

After ten minutes of laugher over the ridiculous yet true statement, they wiped the tears from their eyes and got serious.

"Anyway Snake, Ike and I are at Roy's house and he's not here. So that means we need you. I have a bobby pin. His place is on Snowberry. You'll know where when you see us."

"Be over in ten."

xXx

"Dark, can you please put some pants on?" Link requested kindly.

The redhead grabbed Link's hand and placed it on his thinly covered manhood, "Nope. I want you to hold it throughout the entire movie, and then when it's over I'm fucking that tight ass again."

Link's eyes went wide and he pulled back his hand from the black boxers, "No! Please don't! It hurt terribly!"

Dark smirked, "Good."

He forced Link's hand back on the organ and pushed play on the movie Link chose.

xXx

"Alright, let me know if you find anything," Snake instructed. He knew Roy was up to something, and couldn't wait to show Ike that his little brother wasn't as innocent as he thought.

"Snake, I'm telling you. Roy may not be the best guy, but he's not a criminal. I taught him-"

"Ike! Snake! Get over here." the woman called.

Samus was holding two bags of weed and a giant bag of heroin. She looked at Ike with a face that said, "Face it Ike, he's not who you think he is."

Ike was devastated. He couldn't believe it. He had always told Roy never to use drugs or become a criminal. He showed him the right way in life, encouraged him to always do the right thing. And he thought Roy truly meant it when he told Ike he hadn't been doing drugs or anything he shouldn't have. Where did Roy go wrong?

Samus hugged Ike, "Sweetie, I know you can't believe it, but it's true. He's definitely doing drugs, and might just be the one who hurt Kris while high. We need to find him and talk to him. If he knows anything about out current crisis, we need to know."

"You two go on ahead and do that. I-I can't deal with this right now. Call me when you're done. I-I need to see my babies,"

"But Ike, one of your babies is missing!" the blonde reminded.

"I-I know. But Links with her. As long as he's with her, she has to be fine. I love her to death, but I trust Link enough as a parent to take care of her. I'll resume search with you guys tomorrow, I can't do this anymore."

The bluenet walked out of Roy's place and got in his car. Before he turned it on, he took out the picture of his little brother he always kept.

"Roy... Why? I taught you better... I showed you how... I thought I knew you."

xXx

"Dark, can I speak with Roy?"

"Why not me, darling? I know everything he does and then some."

"Because I need to talk to him. Please?"

'Why the hell does he need to talk to him...?' Dark wondered.

'Because he's got questions. Questions he's afraid to ask you. Let me talk to him, Dark.'

'Like hell-!'

The redhead felt a tremor deep inside of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Link freaked.

"Roy, er, Dark! I don't fucking know... Anyway, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The blone grabbed the shaking man's trembling hands, missing the war inside his husband's brother's head. He held his head with both hands and was truly worried.

"Roy, please! If you can hear me, please come back! I need to talk to you. Please be okay..."

'No Dark! I'm fucking done! I want my body back!'

'Well guess what? I don't care. This is my body now. You're the one that decided to fuck what Ike said and try marijuana, which only made you want more. You truly give it its nickname 'the gateway drug'-'

'THAT'S IT!'

With one final, violent shake, the redhead's eyes went back to their normal positions. He sat up and felt his body,

"I'm... I'm... In control." he breathed.

"For good?"

"I-I don't know... I don't hear him, but that doesn't mean anything. A-are you c-cold too?" the redhead chattered.

"Sweetie, you have one garment of clothing on. Come here, let me help you,"

As the blond assisted the weakened man in some warm pajamas, the redhead couldn't get over what Dark had said.

"You truly give it its nickname..."

"What was that?" Link asked as he combed Roy's hair.

"Before I took over, that prick said I truly give marijuana the nickname 'the gateway drug'."

Link poked his bottom lip out and embraced the poor man, "Sweetheart, that's not true-"

The redhead removed the hands from the side of his face, "Link, it is true. I took a hit, wanted more. Took even more hits as time went by. Eventually, I got tired of it. Lost the good feeling I got from it. At around that time I believe Dark was developing. He was just a simple voice as the time, and he ended up convincing me to try something more. At first he said cocaine, but I shut that down immediately. He said meth, but I turned that down as well. Why I said okay to heroin, I don't know. I guess I wanted to be like my idol from a 90's grunge band, but I'm not entirely sure. But I am sure that it fucked my life up. I can't live without drugs, I'll go even more insane."

"Oh wow, Roy. I had no idea-"

"No one does. I'm a druggie, a criminal, and I'm hated by everyone who knows the true me."

"They don't hate you. I don't hate you. They hate Dark. You've had no control over what he's been doing."

"But it's still me at the same time. Link, you should hate me. I killed your baby girl. I killed my own brother's child," Roy made sure to enunciate "killed" both times.

The blond sighed deeply as tears rimmed his eyes. Nikki J was still in the shoebox, and not once did he forget to wish her goodnight I'm his thoughts before he went to sleep. She was only a baby.

"Link, that's not all either. Do you remember when Kris ran away?"

A gulp, "Yes,"

"I was the one who found him. I was the one who hurt him. I'm the monster that can hurt a child, and did. I'm the demon that murdered a baby with a smile," Roy said with tears. He couldn't believe what he'd done, yet at the same time he could.

Link didn't bother holding the tears anymore, "R-Roy, stop. You're h-hurting yourself more than you need to. I-I am angry, but not at you. D-Dark is the one I hate, the one I'm angry at. He's the monster, not you. H-he's the one to blame,"

"L-Link, you're not understanding what I'm saying!" the redhead shouted as he stood up with his head in his hands and leaned into a wall.

"It was me! I am Dark, but I'm also not! I have split personalities!"

"Roy, it's okay! Lots of people have that!"

"As bad as I do? I'm a killer, a druggie, a sexual predator! There's a special spot in Hell just for me. I'm alone and always have been."

"What about your parents?"

"When they were alive they never paid any mind to me. They always dumped me into Ike, and as he grew he left me behind to be with friends. I know it was just a part of him growing up, but at the time I didn't understand.

I started pot when I was about fourteen, and didn't stop for a while. We moved out of Hawaii and Ike, Malon, and I came back. But I left again to visit my parents, or at least that's what I told Ike. I heard about this amazing drug dealer, and I wanted to meet him. I found out where his underground studio was and visited him. We started talking and he gave me a job. I sold drugs in Hawaii and brought him all the money as I made a trip there once a month.

As soon as Dark convinced me to to try heroin, I asked Marth about it, and he said because he liked me so much he supplied it for free. Dark developed completely and took over for the first time, and got even closer to Marth because of his ruthlessness. He got in a secret relationship with him and fell in love, and so did Marth. But Marth already had a woman that he loved even more.

Once we found out by some gossiping women that Marth was engaged to Peach, Dark was enraged. He couldn't believe it, and was consumed by hate and anger at Marth. He was so consumed by it all he attacked him the day of the dress rehearsal in his own house, his own bed. He shot him, stabbed him, and didn't feel bad about it. Dark has no remorse for anything he's ever done, and probably never will. All I could do was sit on the sidelines and watch. I remember right as Dark delivered the final blow that killed Marth, Marth had this look that said "Why?" and "I'm sorry." at the same time. Dark opened one of the safes that Marth gave him the combination to and stole all the money in it."

Link went up to Roy and hugged his strong frame from behind, taking in all the information. He was just told the entire backstory of the event that ruined how he envisioned his life.

After some time, Link spoke up, "S-Snake and I had always wondered why Marth kept all that money in there. Do you know why?"

"That was all the money Dark and I gave to him when selling for him. He kept it all and was going to give it to us as an apology for him getting married. There was a note explaining everything inside the safe. It's still at my apartment where a couple of bags of old weed and some heroin are hidden away. I've been using that place for years, so pretty much everything is there."

xXx

"Sam, look at this." Snake called with a deadly tone.

There was a piece of paper with an address on it, and a picture of Link clipped onto it.

"He's got him..." Samus said.

"That's not all. Look at this,"

"You read it, I can't understand his handwriting."

"Sam, it says kill Ike, Kris, and the twins. You know what this means, right?"

The blonde rose a brow, "... No."

A frustrated sigh, "He killed Nikki J. He took Link, Nikki was with him, he was planning on killing her. And by looking at this," the brunet held up another paper with Rosalina's name and picture on it, "your girlfriend is somehow involved with him. I think she was only there that night to get you away from Link so Roy could make his move.

Samus fell to her knees with the picture in hand. Her girlfriend, the woman she loved... An accessory to a crime? No, she couldn't have... Could she?

"She knew... She knows... She used me..."

Samus took out her phone and dialed her "girlfriend's" number. While she waited for an answer, Snake looked through more of Roy's and Dark's things.

"What the hell... 'Sweetie, I'm sorry. Peach and I are getting married, which means we cannot continue this relationship any longer. This is all the money that you gathered for me, so I want you to take it. Do whatever with it. You've earned it from hiding from the police constantly, getting threats about the price, and the heartbreak I know you undoubtedly feel. I love you. -Marth'" Snake read.

The man sank to the floor, head in his hands. It all made sense to him now. Roy killed Marth because he was going to be married to Peach. The money in the safe was for Roy, but ne never got the chance to give it to him.

"That bastard killed my brother... Hurt my son... Killed Link's daughter... Is holding Link captive."

While everything settled in the troubled man's mind, the blonde stepped out on the balcony to speak with Rosalina, though it turned to a shouting match.

"YOU FUCKING KNEW! YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL! AND FOR WHAT?" Samus screamed.

"MY FUCKING LIFE! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME, SAMUS! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR A LONG TIME, BUT WHEN I MET YOU I HADN'T SPOKEN WITH HIM FOR A MONTH! I LOVE YOU SAMUS, I REALLY FUCKING DO! NONE OF THAT WAS FAKE!" Rosalina screamed back.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Rose, I can't do this. I don't want to be with someone who fucks me over like that. Who fucks people I love like that. Because of you taking me away from Link that night, Nikki J is now dead. My baby niece is gone forever. All because of you. Goodbye Rosalina, I'm done."

Samus hung up the phone and blocked her ex's number. She walked in the room with a single tear rolling down her face and pulled Snake off of the floor.

"Come on. We need rest before we do anything more. We're saving Link tomorrow and taking Roy down."

zZz

Bit shorter than I wanted, but I was under the pressure of being caught. Anyway, I've had this chapter halfway done for quite some time now, and decided to finish it up for you all.

As for the important news I mentioned ealier, it's not exactly that important. I've decided that I need a break from this story. I've been writing it for a while now, and it's time for a vacation from it. But this also means good news if you've read my other chap story "Our Spot". I'm starting the sequel soon, and I've learned running two chapter at once is a bit hectic.

Which is why this break is so conveniently placed.

This story is about done. Next chapter will be the last one, unless I change my mind last minute. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love every one of them, and I love every one of you.

In the creepiest way possible.

Na, I'm just playing. But really, I am thankful. Fanfiction takes me out of my terrible situations in life and when I write -mostly- someone else's happiness, I feel better.

So whenever I decide this break is over, I'll speak with you all next time! Cookies! Or cake. Or whatever yoy prefer.

P.S. Put 'Jacob' in your review if you read these author's notes. 


End file.
